Our Future
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Based from all of the light novels. Berawal dari sebuah lamaran, inilah saatnya Doremi dan Kotake memulai kehidupan mereka, membangun keluarga kecil mereka. Apa sajakah yang terjadi saat mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan? Apakah pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar? Lalu… bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah?
1. Chapter 1: The White Proposal

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Akhirnya… saya kembali menulis fic multichapter berbahasa Indonesia disini, hihihi… ^^

Sebenarnya sih, cerita dari fic yang satu ini merupakan versi revisi dari fic multichapter berbahasa Inggris saya yang berjudul 'The Future Story' (well, ceritanya bisa dibilang hampir sama, hanya kali ini disesuaikan dengan apa yang terjadi di light novel). Fic ini juga merupakan kelanjutan dari fic valentine saya tahun ini yang berjudul 'Sensei no Valentine', jadi jangan heran kalau ada beberapa hal yang berhubungan diantara kedua fic tersebut.

Selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **1 – The White Proposal**

* * *

 _'Tumben sekali… Biasanya jam segini, dia sudah ada disini bersamaku, tapi… sudah seminggu ini, dia tidak datang kesini…'_

Seorang guru muda berambut merah panjang menghela napas saat ia menutup buku besar tempat ia menulis rekap nilai para muridnya, kemudian ia menaruh buku itu kedalam sebuah tas kerja yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya, mengecek kalau-kalau ada pesan masuk yang belum dibacanya, atau paling tidak, ada panggilan masuk yang tidak dijawabnya.

 _'Tidak ada kabar…'_ pikirnya murung, _'Apa Tetsuya lupa, kalau hari ini, dia sudah membuat janji denganku? Biasanya, kalau ada jadwal latihan dadakan di klub sepak bola, dia akan langsung memberitahuku, tapi sekarang…'_

Wanita muda itu kembali menghela napas, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kearah tanggal yang tercantum di layar _smartphone_ -nya, 14 Maret 2017.

 _'Mudah-mudahan, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya,'_ pikirnya sambil menaruh _smartphone_ tersebut, _'Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan kalau memang rencana kami hari ini harus batal. Aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya…'_

 _'Semoga Tetsuya baik-baik saja…'_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang guru tempat ia berada sekarang, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari sosok yang berdiri dibalik pintu yang dibukanya, "Tetsuya…"

Sosok pemuda yang dimaksud, Kotake Tetsuya, hanya membalas ucapan wanita muda itu dengan senyuman, "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Doremi."

"Kau kemana saja, Tetsuya?" sang guru muda bernama Harukaze Doremi memeluk sang kekasih yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sangat erat, "Selama seminggu ini, aku menunggu kabar darimu. Aku tidak peduli kalau hari ini kau akan datang terlambat kesini, tapi kenapa selama seminggu ini, kau tidak memberiku kabar?"

"Kurasa, aku juga harus minta maaf padamu karena telah membuatmu khawatir," Kotake berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih dengan membelai rambutnya yang terurai panjang dengan lembut, "Selama seminggu ini, aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang spesial, yang bisa kuberikan padamu hari ini."

"Maksudmu, hadiah _white day_?"

"Tentu saja," keduanya melepas pelukan mereka, dan tepat setelah itu, Kotake mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkannya kepada Doremi sambil berlutut dihadapannya, sambil memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tetsuya…" Doremi menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya disana. Manik magentanya berkaca-kaca saat mengetahui bahwa yang disodorkannya adalah sebuah kotak putih kecil dengan sebuah cincin yang terletak didalamnya, "Maksudmu, kau ingin…"

"Ya, aku ingin… kau menikah denganku," ujar Kotake sambil tersipu, "Kau mau kan, jadi istriku?"

"Tetsuya, aku…"

"Aku tahu, seharusnya, aku menanyakan hal ini padamu sejak kita berdua mulai bekerja tahun lalu, tapi karena kesibukanku, aku baru bisa menanyakan hal ini padamu sekarang," tambah Kotake, "Yang pasti, aku ingin memulai hidup baru denganmu… sebagai sebuah keluarga."

"Aku mengerti…" sejenak, Doremi memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum. Air matanya terlihat mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya lagi dan menjawab, "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk, menegaskan jawabannya, "Aku mau jadi istrimu, Tetsuya. Aku… aku juga ingin hidup bersama denganmu."

"Doremi!" seru Kotake yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan kembali memeluk sang kekasih dengan senang, "Terima kasih telah menerima lamaranku."

"Yah, setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kita berdua selama ini, kupikir… memang lebih baik kita hidup bersama, sebagai sebuah keluarga," aku Doremi yang kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum menambahkan, "tapi seharusnya, kau jangan langsung memelukku begini."

"Eh? Ah, iya. Seharusnya aku memakaikan cincin ini dulu di jari manismu," Kotake menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya memakaikan cincin yang dibawanya di jari manis sang kekasih, "Untungnya, aku sudah tahu ukuran jarimu."

"Kau beruntung karena selama seminggu ini, jariku tidak bertambah besar," canda Doremi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan janji kita untuk makan malam di luar hari ini? Bukankah seharusnya, kau baru melamarku saat kita makan malam?"

"Ya… habisnya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu, jadi aku sedikit mengubah rencanaku," jelas Kotake yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Sebentar, kau tahu dari mana kalau tadinya aku ingin melamarmu saat kita makan malam?"

"Itu sudah lazim, Tetsuya. Sudah banyak pasangan yang melakukannya," Doremi tertawa kecil, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku suka caramu mengubah rencanamu. Setidaknya, murid-muridku sudah pulang sekarang."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau takut kalau mereka akan berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan mengajari mereka lagi setelah kita menikah nanti, kan?" tebak Kotake, "Setidaknya, kita juga pernah merasakan kecemasan yang sama sebelumnya."

"Ya, kau benar, Tetsuya," Doremi juga teringat akan apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia tahu bahwa guru wali kelasnya di sekolah dasar baru saja memiliki kekasih. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Kotake, "Bicara tentang hal itu, apa nanti… kau akan menyuruhku berhenti mengajar disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih akan tetap mendukungmu mengajar disini," Kotake tersenyum, "Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi murid-muridmu, bahkan kau menganggap mereka seperti anak-anakmu sendiri."

"Begitulah… Rasanya, aku tidak akan bisa tenang meninggalkan mereka sebelum aku melihat mereka lulus dari sekolah ini. Aku ingin mengajari mereka sampai mereka lulus."

"Aku tahu."

Akhirnya, setelah Doremi menutup pintu ruang guru, mereka bergegas meninggalkan sekolah itu dengan berjalan kaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita jadi makan malam di restoran dekat sini?" tanya Doremi, "Kau kan sudah melamarku di sekolah."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita ke rumah keluargamu? Aku ingin membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita dengan kedua orangtuamu," tawar Kotake, "Boleh kan?"

"Eh? Kau… sudah ingin membicarakannya sekarang?" Doremi tersipu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kotake, "Kurasa kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu… Memangnya, kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin kita menikah tahun ini juga."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Lebih cepat kita menikah, lebih baik," jawab Kotake dengan mantap, "Lagipula, beberapa teman kita juga sudah ada yang menikah, bahkan sejak tahun lalu. Malah ada yang sudah punya bayi."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," Doremi menghela napas, "Aku hanya… sedikit terkejut karena kau langsung mengajakku membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita dengan kedua orangtuaku."

Mereka terus berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Harukaze sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **.O.**

"Jadi, kalian ingin menikah tahun ini juga?"

"Begitulah. Aku ingin secepatnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini," Kotake menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu sang kekasih, "Itulah sebabnya, aku memutuskan untuk melamar… hari ini."

"Biarpun begitu, bukankah kalian sedang sibuk-sibuknya tahun ini?" tanya ayah Doremi, Harukaze Keisuke, "Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi turnamen sepak bola, sementara murid-murid Doremi sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas enam. Akan sulit bagi kita semua untuk memilih tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Sebenarnya, aku punya banyak waktu luang di liburan musim panas tahun ini, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Kotake meyakinkan, "Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kita ingin mengadakan pernikahan saat liburan musim panas? Setidaknya, kita bisa mengadakannya di dekat pantai, dan… bicara soal pantai…"

"Aku tahu. Pantai adalah tempat yang paling bersejarah dalam hubungan kalian berdua, kan?" tebak Pop sambil tersenyum, "Jujur saja, aku setuju dengan idemu, Kotake-senpai."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," tambahnya, "Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan tanggal yang tepat untuk kalian."

"Eh? Poppu, kau benar-benar langsung memikirkannya?" tanya Doremi, "Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Biar kami saja yang memikirkannya."

"Hanya karena itu pernikahan kalian? Oh, ayolah, onee-chan. Aku kan juga ingin berpartisipasi," Pop mencoba meyakinkan sang kakak, "Lagipula, kalau kalian tahu tanggal yang kumaksud, kalian pasti akan mengerti alasanku memilih tanggal tersebut."

"Memangnya, kau ingin kami menikah di tanggal berapa? Aku jadi penasaran," tanya Kotake dengan antusias, "Walau kelihatannya, aku bisa menebak tanggal yang kaumaksud dengan mudah."

"Sebenarnya, kau memang bisa menebaknya dengan sangat mudah, Kotake-senpai," koreksi Pop yang akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya, "Karena aku ingin kalian menikah di hari ulang tahun onee-chan."

"Maksudmu… 30 Juli?" tanya sang kakak dengan terkejut, "Apa itu dibolehkan? Maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa kalau pernikahan kami diadakan di hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu saja. Kurasa itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku mengenal beberapa orang yang menikah tepat di hari ulang tahun mereka, dan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Pop, "Lagipula, dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah lupa tentang hari pernikahanmu, sekaligus hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kurasa idemu bagus juga," Kotake mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Setelah itu, setidaknya kami masih punya cukup waktu untuk berbulan madu, sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir."

"Bulan madu…" pipi Doremi merona, "Memangnya, kau ingin mengajakku bulan madu ke mana?"

"Yah, karena pantai adalah tempat yang paling berkesan untuk kita, aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat yang punya banyak pantai yang indah untuk kita jelajahi," ujar Kotake, "dan tempat yang tepat adalah Okinawa."

Mereka kemudian kembali membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan Doremi dan Kotake sambil menikmati makan malam bersama.


	2. Chapter 2: The Marriage Talk

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Marriage Talk**

* * *

 _24 Maret 2017…_

"Eh?! Jadi senpai akan menikah tahun ini juga?!"

"Yah, begitulah… Kami sepakat untuk menikah di hari ulang tahunku tahun ini," Doremi menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh seorang guru junior di sekolah tempatnya mengajar, "Untungnya, setelah itu aku tidak perlu ambil cuti untuk bulan madu, karena kami bisa memanfaatkan sisa libur musim panas…"

"Jujur saja, aku khawatir kalau senpai sudah ingin menikah tahun ini," aku sang junior yang bernama Chikazuki Mia, "Kalau nanti senpai hamil dan harus cuti melahirkan, aku bisa apa?"

"Kekhawatiranmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Chika. Pernikahanku saja masih beberapa bulan lagi, tapi kau sudah memikirkan soal cuti melahirkan saja," Doremi mengerutkan alisnya, "Kalaupun suatu saat nanti aku akan hamil dan mempunyai anak, hal itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

"Senpai, kau selalu saja salah menyebut namaku. Harusnya kan Chikazuki," ralat sang junior yang kemudian bertanya, "Lagipula, memangnya senpai belum pernah melakukan 'itu', waktu kalian berpacaran? Pasti kalian sudah melakukannya, kan?"

"Percaya atau tidak, kami belum pernah melakukannya," jawab Doremi sambil merapikan tumpukan kartu rapor di mejanya, "Mungkin hampir mendekati, tapi belum sampai kesana."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu."

"Baiklah, rasanya aku sedikit mengerti apa yang kaumaksud, senpai," Chikazuki menghela napas, "Setidaknya, begitu kau sudah menikah, cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan hamil."

"Jadi, memangnya kenapa kalau suatu saat nanti aku hamil dan akhirnya harus cuti melahirkan?" tanya Doremi, tidak mengerti, "Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi… saat itu pasti aku akan kerepotan," keluhnya, "Kita kan sama-sama mengajar di tingkat kelas yang sama."

"Kenapa kau harus repot? Setahuku, kalau ada guru yang cuti melahirkan, pihak sekolah akan mempekerjakan guru pengganti," ujar Doremi yang sedang memeriksa laci mejanya, memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi kartu rapor yang tertinggal disana, "dan kau berkata begitu seolah-olah kau punya firasat kalau sekolah akan menyatukan kelas kita, hanya karena aku harus cuti melahirkan dan tidak bisa mengajari murid-muridku untuk sementara."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja akan merepotkan buatku," balas Chikazuki, "Guru penggantimu pasti akan bertanya-tanya padaku terus."

"Kau juga, sampai sekarang masih sering bertanya padaku, kan?" Doremi tersenyum, "Walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah merasa repot."

"Ya… kau kan seniorku. Aku juga baru mengajar sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, menggantikan Ichigo-sensei yang pindah ke Hokkaido," sang guru junior itupun mengutarakan alasannya, "Pengalamanku masih kurang banyak kalau dibandingkan denganmu."

"Sebelum kau mengajar di sekolah ini, aku juga bukan guru senior disini. Sama sepertimu sekarang," balas Doremi, "Baru tahun lalu aku diberi kesempatan mengajar disini sebagai wali kelas."

"Tetap saja, aku belum terlalu akrab dengan murid-muridku sendiri, sementara senpai…"

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti orang putus asa begitu," potong sang guru senior yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dari juniornya, "Lagipula, dengan adanya guru pengganti itu, kau nanti bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi guru senior… Atau jangan-jangan, kau khawatir kalau nanti tidak akan ada yang membimbingmu saat aku cuti melahirkan. Benar kan?"

"…"

"Tentang hal itu, kau tenang saja. Masih ada guru-guru lain yang lebih senior disini, dan kurasa, mereka bisa membimbingmu lebih baik daripada aku. Bahkan, kau tahu sendiri kalau dua dari mereka sudah mengajar disini, saat aku sendiri masih jadi murid disini."

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" secara kebetulan, salah satu dari dua orang guru yang dimaksud menghampiri Doremi dan Chikazuki, "Harukaze, Chikazuki, bagaimana dengan kartu rapor murid-murid kalian? Apa semuanya sudah siap untuk dibagikan?"

"Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkannya, sense- ah, maksudku… senpai," sang guru muda berambut merah panjang tersipu malu, "Sudah hampir setahun aku mengajar disini, tapi rasanya aku masih belum terbiasa memanggilmu begini."

"Wajar saja, karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau memang muridku disini," balas sang guru yang lebih senior, "Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Begini, Seki-senpai… Harukaze-senpai bilang, dia akan menikah tahun ini juga, karena itu aku jadi…"

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah ingin menyusul teman-teman kalian yang sudah menikah duluan, ya?" ujar Seki, menggoda Doremi, "Kau dan teman-temanmu memang beruntung sekali dalam hal percintaan. Padahal, rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu bertengkar dengan pacarmu di kelas."

"Sens- eh… Senpai, ayolah… Jangan sarkastik begitu," Doremi makin tersipu, "Lagipula, kami ingin menikah karena kami semua sudah merasa siap untuk memulai rumah tangga."

"Tenang saja. Aku mengerti maksud kalian semua," ia menepuk bahu sang junior yang dulunya adalah muridnya tersebut, "Sekarang, kebanyakan orang berusaha supaya bisa menikah sebelum berumur tiga puluh."

"Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menikah setelah aku berumur tiga puluh tahun. Hanya saja… Tetsuya ingin supaya kami menikah tahun ini juga."

"Tentu saja. Kotake benar-benar mencintaimu, Harukaze," Seki tersenyum, "Karena itulah, dia tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk mengajakmu menikah tahun ini."

"Begitulah… dia bahkan langsung mengajakku membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan kami dengan kedua orangtuaku, hanya beberapa menit setelah dia melamarku."

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"30 Juli."

"Hari ulang tahunmu?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Poppu yang mengusulkannya kepada kami."

"Adikmu memang pengertian sekali," puji Seki yang kemudian bertanya kepada Chikazuki, "Jadi, apa kau keberatan kalau Harukaze menikah tahun ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja… aku khawatir kalau seandainya nanti Harukaze-senpai hamil dan harus cuti melahirkan."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Chikazuki. Lagipula, kalau nanti hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kau tidak akan diberi tanggung jawab untuk menggantikan Harukaze di kelasnya. Akan ada guru pengganti yang akan melakukannya selama ia cuti," komentar Seki, "dan kau juga tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau nantinya tidak ada yang bisa membimbingmu disini saat itu. Justru aku dan semua guru senior yang lain akan selalu siap membimbingmu disini."

"Begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi pembagian rapor akan segera dimulai. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kalian bergegas menuju kelas kalian masing-masing?"

"Kau benar, senpai," dengan cepat dan hati-hati, Doremi dan Chikazuki membawa beberapa lembar kartu rapor milik murid mereka masing-masing menuju ke ruang kelas lima, dimana murid-murid mereka sudah menunggu, setelah berpamitan dengan Seki.

 **.O.**

"Jadi, sampai sekarang kau masih belum terbiasa memanggilnya begitu? Padahal kan, kalau ditambah dengan masa _training-_ mu di sekolah, kau sudah lebih dari setahun menjadi juniornya."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang mengajak Doremi dan tiga orang sahabat mereka berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, tak lama setelah pembagian rapor di SD Misora selesai. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah pagi ini.

"Entahlah. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau… Seki-sensei selalu menjadi wali kelasku saat kita masih bersekolah disana," Doremi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mungkin… aku baru akan terbiasa memanggilnya 'senpai' kalau nanti… aku sudah mengajar disana selama lebih dari lima tahun, atau mungkin bisa lebih dari itu."

"Jujur saja, menurutku kau cukup beruntung mengalami hal semacam ini," komentar wanita berambut pirang bernama Asuka Momoko tersebut, "Yang tadinya gurumu (guru kita), malah sekarang jadi seniormu. Kau tidak akan mengalami hal ini kalau sekarang kau mengajar di sekolah lain."

"Yah, kau ada benarnya juga sih…"

"Hidup ini memang mengejutkan ya?" ujar seorang dari mereka yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai atlet lari, Senoo Aiko, "Sekarang, kita semua sudah bekerja di bidang yang kita inginkan, dan sebentar lagi… kau akan menikah, Doremi-chan."

"Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kau bahkan akan menikah sebelum aku," keluh Momoko, "Padahal aku yang lebih tua darimu."

"Ya, kau memang sedikit lebih tua dariku, makanya biarpun kau baru akan menikah di akhir bulan September nanti, kau dan pacarmu sudah sering saling menginap di apartemen masing-masing," balas Doremi, "Jangan-jangan… kalian malah sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku dengar-dengar… Kotake-kun menginap di apartemenmu saat valentine," tantang Momoko, "Malah katanya, ada yang dengar suara aneh waktu lewat depan apartemenmu."

"E-Eh? Aku… tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula saat itu, Tetsuya tidur di kamar tamu," kilah Doremi sambil tersipu, "Memangnya, siapa yang memberitahumu tentang suara aneh? Aku tidak dengar ada suara aneh malam itu."

"Masa sih? Kenapa rasanya, aku malah meragukan jawabanmu itu, ya?" Momoko terus menggoda Doremi, "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak senaif itu. Kau pasti mengerti tentang suara aneh yang aku maksud, kan?"

"Momo-chan… aku berani sumpah kalau aku… tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Masa sih, Doremi-chan?" Momoko menyeringai, "Akui saja apa yang kaulakukan. Toh, kita semua sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, jadi… kalian boleh saja melakukannya di apartemenmu."

"Aku… memang tidak melakukannya," Doremi terus berkilah, "Kami hanya…"

"Hanya? Hanya apa? Hanya berciuman? Hanya berpelukan? Atau hanya… saling berpangku tangan?"

"Eh?"

"Hihihi, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau ada suara aneh di sekitar apartemenmu," Momoko tertawa geli, "Aku tidak peduli, kalaupun sebenarnya kalian memang telah melakukannya. Kita semua sudah dewasa, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa melarang kalian."

"Terserah kaulah," Doremi menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya wanita muda berkacamata yang juga seorang _violinist_ terkenal bernama Fujiwara Hazuki, "Rasanya aneh kalau kita hanya berkeliling saja disini."

"Harusnya sih, ada seseorang yang bisa kita temui di sekitar sini," jawab seorang sahabatnya yang lain yang sekarang sedang berjalan disebelah kiri Hazuki, "tapi katanya, kita harus menunggunya dulu sebentar. Katanya ada urusan penting."

"Seseorang? Maksudmu siapa, Onpu-chan?" tanya Doremi penasaran.

"Nanti kalian juga akan tahu," Onpu tersenyum, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan terus berkeliling disini?"

"Jujur saja, sekarang aku lapar sekali," aku Doremi, "Sebaiknya, sekarang kita ke restoran saja."

"Aku setuju. Perjalanan kita kesini benar-benar membuatku lapar," sahut Aiko yang kemudian menunjuk kearah sebuah restoran di ujung jalan yang sedang mereka lalui, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita makan di restoran itu? Aku dengar-dengar, ada paket _nabe_ hemat disana."

"Kau tahu saja, makanan yang cocok di musim begini, Ai-chan," puji Momoko, "Aku juga pernah makan di restoran itu, dan harus kuakui kalau masakan disana rasanya enak sekali."

"Walaupun begitu, kita tidak harus pesan _beer_ disana kan? Paket _nabe_ hematnya tidak termasuk _beer_ kan?" tanya Hazuki ragu, "Aku tidak ingin mabuk hanya gara-gara kebanyakan minum _beer_ disana."

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu tentang paket _nabe_ hemat itu, dan mau tidak mau, aku harus bilang kalau paketnya termasuk _beer_ yang bisa di- _refill_ ," jawab Momoko, "tapi kurasa, kita tidak akan minum sampai mabuk. Yang penting kita bisa makan _nabe_ kan?"

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan meminum _beer_ itu, walau hanya segelas," Hazuki menghela napas, "Mudah-mudahan setelah itu, aku bisa pesan air putih."

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk," ajak Doremi. Merekapun memasuki restoran yang dimaksud untuk makan _nabe_ bersama-sama, sambil menunggu seseorang yang disebut Onpu akan bertemu mereka disana.

Saat mereka menunggu pesanan _nabe_ mereka siap, Onpu bertanya, "Baik, jadi tahun ini, Doremi-chan akan menikah dengan Kotake-kun di hari ulang tahunnya, sementara Momo-chan akan menikah akhir bulan September nanti… Bagaimana denganmu, Hazuki-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Yada-kun?" Onpu memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Dia kan sudah melamarmu di pesta ulang tahunmu, jadi keluarga kalian pasti sudah membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan kalian, kan?"

"Ah… tidak juga," Hazuki menggeleng, "Masaru-kun masih sibuk tampil di konser tur musik jazz sampai akhir tahun, jadi kemungkinan, kami baru akan menikah sekitar akhir tahun ini atau awal tahun depan."

"Hah, kalau begitu, kenapa dia melamarmu cepat-cepat? Kalau sampai akhir tahun Yada-kun masih sesibuk ini, dia seharusnya tidak perlu buru-buru melamarmu," keluh Aiko, "Kupikir, tahun ini aku akan dapat tiga undangan pernikahan…"

"Bicara tentang pernikahan, aku jadi ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada kalian berdua," ujar Doremi yang kemudian bertanya kepada dua orang sahabatnya yang berambut pendek, "Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, kapan kalian akan menikah? Yang aku dengar, kalian malah sibuk kerja terus."

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau sampai sekarang, kalian belum punya pacar…" duga Momoko. Ia membelalakan matanya, "Kalian mau, jadi perawan tua?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Momo-chan. Aku memang sekarang sibuk mempersiapkan diriku untuk kembali beraksi di olimpiade nanti, tapi bukan berarti aku belum punya pacar," sanggah Aiko, "Aku sudah punya pacar, dan dia juga seorang atlet sepertiku, hanya saja… kami belum sempat memikirkan tentang pernikahan."

"Aku juga sudah punya pacar, hanya saja, kami masih sama-sama sibuk bekerja," aku Onpu, "Kami jadi jarang bertemu sekarang-sekarang ini. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunku, dia hanya bisa mengirimkan kado ulang tahunku lewat pos. Mungkin kami baru akan merencanakan pernikahan awal tahun depan, saat jadwal kami sudah tidak sepadat tahun ini."

"Kalau begitu, susah juga ya?" Doremi bertopang dagu, "Kelihatannya, bahkan pacar kalian lebih sibuk dari kalian sendiri. Buktinya, mereka tidak bisa menemani kalian ke pesta ulang tahun Hazuki-chan."

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah mengajaknya pergi, tapi dia masih harus latihan bersama dengan teman-temannya," Aiko mengangkat bahu, "Jadwal latihannya memang lebih padat daripada aku."

"Pacarku juga sama. Sepanjang bulan Februari kemarin, dia sibuk syuting dorama, jadi sebelum ke pesta ulang tahun Hazuki-chan, aku harus menghampirinya dulu di lokasi syuting, hanya untuk memberikan _honmei choco_ untuknya."

"Eh? Syuting dorama? Pacarmu aktor terkenal ya? Siapa sih?" tanya Doremi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Matsuzaka Tori? Sakaguchi Kentarou? Hiraoka Yuta? Atau mungkin… Hayami Mokomichi?"

"Ah, bukan mereka, Doremi-chan. Pacarku belum lama ini main dorama, jadi dia tidak seterkenal mereka," jawab Onpu _sweatdrop_ , "Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir kau tidak punya waktu untuk menonton dorama, tapi kelihatannya, kau sempat menonton beberapa judul dorama baru…"

"Hanya dua saja sih," Doremi mengaku, "Itu juga dua-duanya sudah masuk episode terakhir minggu ini*."

"Kurasa aku tahu dua judul dorama yang kaumaksud," Onpu tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa memperhatikannya dari nama-nama aktor yang kausebutkan tadi."

"Begitulah. Walaupun aku sibuk mengajar, aku kan juga perlu hiburan sesekali."

"Ya, masuk akal sih."

Tak lama setelahnya, _nabe_ mereka pun siap untuk disantap. Setelah meminum sedikit _beer_ yang telah disiapkan dalam lima buah cangkir besar diatas meja, mereka menyantap _nabe_ panas itu dengan lahapnya. Doremi lalu teringat dengan seseorang yang kata Onpu akan menghampiri mereka disana nanti, jadi ia bertanya, "Onpu-chan, apa kita harus menyisakan _nabe_ ini untuk seseorang yang kaubilang akan menemui kita disini? Mungkin saja, saat ia sampai disini, orang itu belum makan."

"Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya lewat _chat_ , tapi katanya, kita tidak perlu menyisakan makanan untuknya," jelas Onpu, "Katanya, dia bisa pesan makanan sendiri disini."

"Lagipula, kelihatannya _nabe_ ini hanya cukup untuk lima orang," tambah Aiko, "Tidak akan mungkin cukup meskipun kita sisakan."

"Benar juga, ya?" Doremi mengernyitkan dahi, "tapi apa tidak apa-apa, kalau kita tidak memesankan makanan apapun untuknya?"

"Hei, ternyata ada kalian berlima disini," sahut seseorang yang baru saja memasuki restoran itu. Ia adalah seorang pria muda berambut violet yang dengan cepat menghampiri meja tempat Doremi dan yang lainnya menyantap _nabe_ mereka, "Aku boleh ikut bergabung kan?"

"Onpu-chan, apa dia orang yang kaumaksud?" tanya Doremi sambil melirik Onpu dengan tajam, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, kan? Kenapa sekarang, dia malah…"

"Bukan, bukan dia yang aku maksud, Doremi-chan," jawab Onpu dengan berbisik, "Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak akan setuju bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Tapi kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Halo, kalian dengar aku, kan? Aku boleh ikut makan disini, kan?" pemuda bernama Shidoosha Akatsuki itu memperhatikan sebuah _hot pot_ yang sudah hampir kosong sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Soal makanan kalian, tenang saja. Aku bisa memesan makananku sendiri."

"Aku tidak ingin makan semeja denganmu, Akatsuki-kun, jadi sebaiknya, kau makan di tempat lain saja," sahut Doremi dingin, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin kau kejar-kejar terus? Kau selalu saja berusaha supaya aku bisa mencintaimu lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kau juga belum menikah dengan Kotake-kun, jadi aku masih punya kesempatan," balas Akatsuki, "Memangnya, kau tidak ingin jadi permaisuriku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak berminat. Aku lebih suka tinggal disini sebagai manusia biasa, sebagai seorang guru yang dengan senang hati mengajari murid-muridnya, daripada harus bersama seseorang yang tak henti-hentinya berbuat curang."

"Jadi kau masih marah padaku karena hal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang berjanji akan berlaku adil di pertandingan itu, tapi kau sendiri juga yang mengingkari janjimu," sang guru muda menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Kupikir kau sudah tidak ingin berbuat curang lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di Kyoto dulu, tapi ternyata, kau terus saja berbuat curang."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu," Akatsuki membela diri, "Lagipula, saat itu Fujio-kun yang mencederai Kotake-kun, bukan aku."

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu tentang persekongkolan kalian saat itu? Kau yang menyuruh Fujio-kun mencederai Tetsuya, kan?" ujar Doremi jengkel, "Oh ya, mengenai perasaan cintamu padaku, kurasa aku harus minta maaf padamu karena aku tidak akan pernah membalas cintamu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat cincin yang kupakai ini?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, "Aku dan Tetsuya sebentar lagi akan menikah, jadi jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu lagi, karena sekarang… aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke istanaku dengan paksa!"

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal itu atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada ayahmu, kalau kau telah melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan!" sahut suara lain yang berasal dari pintu depan restoran tempat mereka berada, dan yang mengatakannya adalah seorang wanita muda berambut pirang terang, "Lebih baik, sekarang kau keluar dari restoran ini."

"Hana-chan…" Doremi menyadari sosok yang baru saja memasuki restoran tersebut, "Jadi… kau yang ingin menemui kami disini?"

"Iya. Aku yang memberitahu Onpu supaya kalian datang kemari," wanita muda yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter itupun mengaku, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Akatsuki dan berkata, "Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu pertemuan kita, jadi…"

"Baik. Aku akan pergi," Akatsuki akhirnya menyerah, "tapi jangan harap aku akan berhenti mengganggu kalian."

Setelah Akatsuki pergi, sang dokter muda bergabung dengan kelima orang wanita muda tersebut di meja mereka.

"Kupikir, kau baru akan menemui kami besok," Doremi tersenyum, "Lagipula, besok kan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Besok aku harus lembur di rumah sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemui kalian hari ini," jelas Hana, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Poppu, dan katanya, kau sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Kotake-kun. Apa itu benar, Doremi?"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Kami akan menikah musim panas ini."

"Aku ikut senang," sahutnya riang, "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan makanan-makanan lezat dan sedikit _beer_? Kupikir kita semua masih punya banyak waktu sampai larut malam."

"Memangnya, kau tidak ada jadwal kerja di rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Tenang saja. hari ini aku _off_ ," ujarnya santai, "Nanti biar aku yang traktir ya? Anggap saja sebagai ganti perayaan hari ulang tahunku besok."

"Boleh saja," Doremi memeluk Hana, "Terima kasih, Hana-chan."

* * *

*: dorama yang author maksud adalah 'Virtual Detective Tabito Higurashi' dan 'Tokyo Tarareba Girls', yang minggu ini memang memasuki episode terakhir (dua-duanya favorit author yang awal tahun ini tayang di tv kabel, di minggu yang sama dengan penayangannya di Jepang). Matsuzaka Tori adalah aktor yang memerankan tokoh utama di 'Virtual Detective Tabito Higurashi', sementara nama-nama aktor lain yang disebutkan adalah para aktor yang berakting di 'Tokyo Tarareba Girls'.


	3. Chapter 3: Business vs Tradition

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – Business vs Tradition**

* * *

"Senpai, kau yakin mau menikah di musim panas? Padahal biasanya kan, kebanyakan orang menikah di musim semi atau di musim gugur, dan mereka cenderung menghindari pertengahan musim panas."

"Mudah saja bagimu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Memangnya menurutmu, kami tidak mempertimbangkan untuk menikah di musim semi atau musim gugur seperti yang kaukatakan? Asal kau tahu saja ya, kalau saja Tetsuya tidak sibuk latihan sepak bola musim semi ini, mungkin kami sudah menikah sejak libur musim semi kemarin."

"Eh? Jadi dia sudah sibuk bahkan sejak libur musim semi? Tapi memangnya, kalian tidak bisa menikah di musim gugur?"

"Kami mau saja menikah di musim gugur, hanya saja, turnamen akan dimulai tepat sehari setelah pernikahan sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin menikah di tanggal yang berdekatan dengan tanggal pernikahan sahabatku sendiri."

Sejak memasuki tahun ajaran baru, di ruang guru, Chikazuki selalu saja mengajak Doremi bicara tentang rencana pernikahannya yang menurutnya agak tidak lazim tersebut, hanya karena pernikahan tersebut akan dilangsungkan di musim panas yang biasanya disebut-sebut sebagai musim yang tak lazim untuk melangsungkan pernikahan bagi orang Jepang.

"Memangnya, kau tidak takut kalau nanti banyak yang tidak mau datang ke pesta pernikahanmu? Apalagi, kalau nanti ada gelombang panas lagi tahun ini," tantang Chikazuki, "Memangnya, kalian tidak takut kena demam nanti?"

"Kalau masalahnya hanya cuaca ekstrim saja sih, kurasa hal itu masih bisa diatasi," sahut Doremi tenang, "Bisa saja, kami menikah di tempat lain yang cuacanya lebih bagus. Yang penting kami masih bisa menikah dengan tenang, tanpa harus dihantui dengan kesibukan dalam pekerjaan kami masing-masing."

Ia lalu teringat sesuatu dan menambahkan, "Kalau tidak salah, biaya sewa hotel di musim panas juga biasanya lebih murah daripada di musim semi atau musim gugur, jadi dengan begitu, kami juga bisa sedikit berhemat."

"Memangnya kalian tidak ingin mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang mewah? Apalagi pacarmu pemain sepak bola terkenal."

"Justru Tetsuya sendiri yang ingin supaya kami menikah tahun ini. Dia tidak ingin kami menunggu lama sampai tahun depan, hanya supaya kami bisa menikah di musim umum pernikahan seperti di musim semi atau di musim gugur."

"Apa kalian tidak takut, kalau nanti pernikahan kalian tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus?" tanya Chikazuki yang tetap berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya, "Orangtuaku pernah bilang, kalau pernikahan di waktu yang tak lazim bisa berujung pada perceraian."

"Sebentar. Orangtuamu masih percaya mitos yang seperti itu?" Doremi balik bertanya dengan heran, "Tahun lalu, ada teman sekelasku di kampus yang menikah di pertengahan musim panas, tapi sampai sekarang, pernikahannya lancar-lancar saja. Rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan temanku sebentar lagi akan melahirkan."

"Mungkin di tahun pertama, mereka masih bisa harmonis, tapi siapa yang tahu kehidupan mereka di tahun-tahun berikutnya akan jadi seperti apa," kilah sang guru junior, "Kau seharusnya…"

"Kelihatannya, kau sudah mulai kelewatan, Chika," simpul Doremi yang sudah selesai menyiapkan dirinya untuk pulang, "Besok sudah mulai _Golden Week_ dan kau masih terus saja ingin ikut campur soal pernikahanku. Kalau Tetsuya sibuk di musim semi dan musim gugur tahun ini, aku bisa apa? Bahkan di _Golden Week_ tahun ini pun, Tetsuya tidak punya waktu untuk menemuiku. Kau jangan sok tahu begitu, padahal kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya kami menyesuaikan waktu luang kami masing-masing hanya untuk bertemu."

"Ah, senpai, namaku…"

"Baiklah, Chikazuki, aku harus pulang sekarang," ralat Doremi yang mulai berjalan kearah pintu ruang guru, "Kuharap lain kali, kau bisa lebih memahami keadaan orang lain sebelum kau mengutarakan pendapatmu, jadi tidak akan ada yang tersinggung hanya karena mendengar ucapanmu."

"Eh, senpai tunggu. Aku juga mau pulang," sahut Chikazuki yang kemudian menyusul ke pintu, "Hari ini kita bisa pulang sama-sama, kan? Gedung apartemen kita kan berdekatan."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan temanku, jadi aku harus pergi ke tempat lain dulu."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke _izakaya_ milik teman sekolahku, yang di dekat stasiun."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja," ujar Chikazuki saat mereka berjalan keluar sekolah, "Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi benar-benar menyinggung perasaanmu, senpai. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapatku saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu kok," Doremi tersenyum tipis, "Wajar saja kalau kau tidak begitu mengetahui keadaan kami yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa memilih tanggal yang tidak biasa untuk pernikahan kami, dan aku memakluminya."

"Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat pernikahan kalian hancur, hanya karena kalian memilih tanggal yang tidak biasa sebagai tanggal pernikahan kalian," aku Chikazuki, "Baru-baru ini, ada seorang sahabatku yang bercerai dengan suaminya, dan… dulu mereka menikah beberapa hari setelah natal."

"Aku tahu kau peduli padaku, tapi kau jangan khawatir. Aku dan Tetsuya akan berusaha keras supaya pernikahan kami bisa bertahan lama."

"Kuharap begitu."

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan setelah saling berpamitan.

 **.O.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, di sebuah _izakaya_ …

"Untungnya disini ada _wine_ , jadi aku tidak harus pesan _beer_ murahan disini," keluh seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berombak, "Kenapa sih, kita tidak janjian di bar _wine_ yang di ujung jalan sana saja? Wanita elit sepertiku kan tidak cocok makan dan minum disini."

"Apa kaubilang…"

Seorang pria muda yang juga pemilik _izakaya_ tersebut merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang wanita muda itu katakan, namun saat ia ingin memarahi sang wanita muda, seseorang mencegahnya dan berkata, "Eh, Takeshi-kun, kau tidak perlu memarahi Tamaki-san gara-gara hal ini."

"Tetap saja, Mucchan. Dia ini dari dulu selalu saja begitu."

"Tapi kau harus ingat kalau dia datang kemari sebagai pengunjung," ujar seseorang yang tadi dipanggil 'Mucchan' oleh sang pemilik _izakaya_ , "Kau jangan memarahi pengunjung."

"Menyebalkan sekali," sang pemilik _izakaya_ bernama Hasebe Takeshi itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Doremi yang sekarang sedang duduk disebelah wanita pirang itu, "Kupikir kau akan bertemu dengan yang lain disini. Kenapa kau malah mengajak Tamaki kesini sih?"

"Ya, aku mau saja pergi ke bar _wine_ yang disebelah sana, tapi disaat seperti ini, mau tidak mau aku harus berhemat," Doremi mengangkat bahu, "Kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau sebentar lagi, aku akan menikah."

"Padahal aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu," keluh sang wanita pirang bernama Tamaki Reika, "Memangnya kaupikir aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu?"

"Bukannya begitu. Kebetulan saja, aku ingin makan _yakisoba_ disini, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" balas Doremi, "Selain itu, aku juga sekalian ingin melihat keadaan Hasebe-kun dan Mucchan disini."

"Kami baik-baik saja kok, Doremi-chan," ujar Mutsumi (Mucchan), yang sudah menjadi istri Hasebe sejak musim gugur tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang melihatmu disini."

"Sayangnya, Tetsuya tidak sedang berada disini sekarang," Doremi menghela napas, "Pasti akan seru kalau kita semua bisa berkumpul disini."

"Harukaze-san, sebenarnya… aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu kepadamu. Sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi," aku Tamaki, "dan aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja."

"Memangnya, kau ada masalah apa, Tamaki?" tanya Doremi, "Ya, tapi kalau kau mau bicara tentang rumah tanggamu dengan Tachibana-senpai, kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan membicarakannya denganku. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku baru akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, jadi aku masih belum punya pengalaman dalam berumah tangga."

"Bukan soal itu," kali ini giliran Tamaki yang menghela napas, "Ini tentang sepupuku, Erika-chan."

"Eh? Erika-chan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Makanya ayo kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih bersifat pribadi, supaya aku bisa lebih leluasa membicarakannya denganmu."

"Kau tenang saja, Tamaki-san. Kami tidak akan membeberkan masalah sepupumu kepada siapapun kok. Justru aku malah ingin ikut membantumu, kalau memang kau punya masalah dengan sepupumu," Mutsumi mencoba menenangkan Tamaki, kemudian menyodorkan seporsi _yakisoba_ yang baru saja matang kepada Doremi, "Ah, iya. Ini _yakisoba_ pesananmu, Doremi-chan."

"Terima kasih, Mucchan," ujar Doremi. Ia kembali bertanya kepada Tamaki, "Kau dengar sendiri kan, Tamaki? Kau tidak perlu sungkan membicarakan tentang Erika-chan disini. Memangnya, Erika-chan punya masalah apa sih, sampai-sampai kau agak ragu membicarakannya disini?"

"Masalahnya, ini tentang pacarnya. Pacar Erika-chan… ternyata punya hubungan dengan gadis lain, dan sejak seminggu yang lalu, Erika-chan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pacarnya itu."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya Erika-chan mengetahuinya sekarang, saat mereka masih berpacaran. Itu lebih baik daripada kalau Erika-chan baru mengetahuinya saat mereka sudah bertunangan atau sudah menikah," Doremi mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Jadi, apa masalahnya? Mereka sudah putus, kan?"

"Kelihatannya, Erika-chan belum bisa _move on_ dari mantan pacarnya itu. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, dia jadi sering melamun," jelas Tamaki dengan wajah yang murung, "Tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum… Bahkan sejak kemarin, dia jatuh sakit. Demamnya tinggi… dan aku khawatir kalau-kalau nanti sakitnya akan tambah parah hanya karena dia terus-terusan memikirkan tentang mantannya itu."

"Hmm… masalah susah _move on_ ya…" Doremi berpikir, tapi kemudian ia berkata dengan nada protes, "Eh, tunggu. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal ini padaku? Apa ini karena dulu… aku…"

"Ya, kupikir kau mungkin saja bisa memberitahuku kiat-kiat khusus supaya aku bisa dengan mudah membujuk Erika-chan supaya bisa _move on_. Lagipula, setidaknya sekarang… kau sudah keluar dari 'masa suram'mu itu kan?"

"Oke. Harus kuakui kalau dulu, aku memang kurang beruntung dalam hal itu," Doremi menghela napas, "Tentang Erika-chan, kurasa kau hanya perlu menyemangatinya saja, supaya dia tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Katakan padanya bahwa dia hanya perlu mencari pasangan yang lebih tepat untuknya, dan buat dia yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, yang jauh lebih baik daripada mantannya itu. Setelah itu, kau pelan-pelan harus memotivasi Erika-chan. Alihkan perhatiannya dengan hal-hal yang dia sukai, misalnya… kau bisa ajak dia belanja, atau pergi ke taman hiburan, atau… kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang disukainya."

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Doremi-chan," tambah Mutsumi sambil menyajikan makanan yang dipesan Tamaki, "Kalau kau peduli dengan sepupumu, kau harus menyemangati dia melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai, supaya sepupumu bisa termotivasi."

"Kalian benar juga," gumam Tamaki yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada makanan yang dipesannya dan menghela napas lega, "Sekarang aku jadi lapar. Salad ini kelihatannya enak juga."

"Mou, tadi siapa yang protes supaya kita pindah ke bar _wine_ ," sahut Doremi yang juga ingin mulai menikmati sepiring _yakisoba_ dihadapannya, "Baiklah, sebelum kita bicara hal yang lain lagi, lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang."

Selama beberapa menit, kedua orang teman yang tadinya sering bermusuhan itupun menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali mengobrol santai dan minum _wine_ disana. Sesekali, Hasebe dan Mutsumi juga ikut menanggapi apa yang mereka bicarakan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka sibuk mengurusi pengunjung yang lainnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Tachibana-senpai?" tanya Doremi kepada Tamaki, "Kelihatannya, hubungan kalian berdua baik-baik saja."

"Begitulah, hanya saja… sampai sekarang, kami masih belum dikaruniai anak," jawabnya, "Mungkin karena kami masih sibuk bekerja, jadi… walaupun kami sudah menikah sejak musim semi tahun lalu pun, kami hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk bertemu."

"Rasanya, aku sedikit mengerti apa yang kaurasakan," komentar sang guru muda, "Sekarang, aku jadi penasaran. Kalau nanti aku sudah menikah dengan Tetsuya, apa nanti aku akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang kaualami sekarang ya?"

"Kelihatannya sih, begitu," Tamaki kemudian balik bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu, Harukaze-san? Aku dengar-dengar, Kotake-kun ingin supaya kalian menikah tahun ini juga."

"Ya, memang benar, tapi kami terpaksa harus menikah di musim yang tak lazim, hanya karena Tetsuya sibuk di musim semi dan musim gugur."

"Kalau menurutku sih, tidak masalah buat kalian untuk menikah di musim panas," Tamaki mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau memang kalian hanya punya waktu luang bersama-sama di musim panas, kenapa tidak? Kalau kalian sama-sama sudah merasa siap untuk menikah, kenapa pernikahan kalian harus diundur hanya gara-gara musim? Masalah cuacanya bagus atau tidak, kalian kan bisa menyiasatinya dengan berbagai cara."

"Untunglah kau bisa mengerti keadaan kami, Tamaki," Doremi menghela napas lega, "Jadi, kau bisa datang ke pernikahanku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa saja tidak akur beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang, aku tidak menyesal berteman denganmu," Tamaki tersenyum, "Aku juga penasaran, kira-kira… hadiah kejutan apa yang sekarang sedang disiapkan oleh Poppu-chan, Asuka-san dan para sahabatmu yang lain untuk pernikahanmu ya?"

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana kalau sekarang… mereka sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk pernikahanku?" tanya Doremi heran, "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Ya, kau tidak perlu tahu dulu dari mana aku mengetahuinya, tapi yang kudengar sih, mereka menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu dan Kotake-kun," ujarnya, "dan seingatku sih, setiap kali mereka membuat kejutan untukmu, kejutan itu pasti akan jadi kejutan yang paling spesial yang kaudapatkan."

"Tentu saja. Poppu kan adikku, sementara Momo-chan dan yang lainnya sahabat terbaikku, dan aku bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang seperti mereka disekitarku."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Tamaki, "Kurasa, apa yang membuat kita tidak akur dulu adalah… karena aku iri padamu, Harukaze-san."

"Untuk apa kau harus iri padaku? Toh keluargaku tidak sekaya keluargamu."

"Ini bukan soal materi," koreksi Tamaki, "Aku iri padamu karena kau selalu punya banyak teman dimana-mana. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu berjalan sendiri ke suatu tempat. Kau lebih sering pergi kemana-mana dengan sahabat-sahabatmu, atau kalau tidak, dengan teman-teman kita yang lain, sementara aku…"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah tidak iri padaku, kan? Lagipula kulihat, sekarang kau juga sudah punya banyak teman."

"Baiklah," Tamaki tertawa kecil, "Intinya, aku bersyukur punya teman yang baik sepertimu."

"Sebenarnya, kau juga orang yang baik, Tamaki," balas Doremi, "Kau hanya perlu mengurangi 'kadar' kesombonganmu saja."

"Hei, siapa bilang aku sombong?"

"Tadi buktinya? Kau sempat tidak mau makan minum disini."

"Kalau aku tahu disini ada _wine_ berkualitas bagus dan salad yang enak, aku tidak akan pernah menolak makan minum disini."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama.


	4. Chapter 4: Their Mysterious Boyfriends

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Bouningen © Radwimps, 2016. Frankenstein no Koi © NTV, 2017. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Author's Note: Tidak semua bagian dari lirik lagu 'Bouningen' yang author tulis disini, supaya adegan mendengar lagunya terkesan realistis. (saat Leon dan Tooru berbincang-bincang sambil mendengarkan lagu, lagu tersebut menjadi _backsound_ dari percakapan mereka. Silakan readers bayangkan sendiri lagunya sambil membaca percakapan tersebut)

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – Their Mysterious Boyfriends**

* * *

 _7 Mei 2017, sore hari…_

 _"Nee, boku wa ningen janaindesu_

 _hontou ni gomen nasai_

 _Sokkuri ni dekiteru mon de_

 _yoku machigawareru no desu"_

"Oi, Tooru-kun!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada seorang sahabatnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari _smartphone_ miliknya lewat _earphone_ , "Kau sedang dengar lagu apa? Kelihatannya, kau serius sekali mendengarkan lagu itu."

"Ah, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul 'Bouningen'," jawab Tooru, "Kamu tahu kan, band Radwimps?"

"Hmm, 'Bouningen' ya… Kalau tidak salah, banyak orang yang mengartikannya sebagai 'Stick Figure', ya kan?" tebak si pirang, Leon, "Apa lagunya bagus sekali? Aku hanya pernah dengar judulnya saja, tapi aku belum terlalu tahu lagunya seperti apa."

"Lagu ini lumayan bagus menurutku… ah, atau mungkin aku harus bilang kalau lagu ini bagus sekali? Kurasa sekarang, ini lagu favoritku," ujarnya, "Lagu ini sudah keluar sejak akhir tahun lalu, dan tahun ini, lagu ini menjadi lagu _soundtrack_ sebuah dorama."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Tooru mengangguk, "Judul dorama itu 'Frankenstein no Koi'. Aku juga menonton doramanya, dan ceritanya juga tidak kalah bagus."

"Frankenstein ya?" Leon berpikir sebentar, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa ceritanya tentang zombie?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dalam dorama ini, sang tokoh utama lebih banyak disebut sebagai monster," jelas Tooru, "Dalam ceritanya, sang tokoh utama sudah berumur 120 tahun tapi masih terlihat muda."

"Seperti penyihir saja," komentar Leon, "Mungkin seabad lagi, kita juga masih terlihat seperti ini."

"Ya, tapi seperti judulnya, sebelum 120 tahun yang dilaluinya itu, sebenarnya dia sudah mati," balas Tooru, "Seorang ilmuwan berhasil menghidupkannya lagi, seperti Frankenstein, hanya bedanya, tokoh utama dalam dorama ini… aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Tooru memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan cerita dorama tersebut kepada Leon, kemudian membisikkannya kepada salah seorang sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tooru, Leon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi begitu ceritanya? Sang tokoh utama jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia biasa. Jadi seperti kita saja…"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, makanya aku akan terus menontonnya sampai selesai," Tooru menghela napas, "Kau juga mau dengar lagu ini, Leon-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Kedengarannya, lagu itu menarik juga," ujar Leon. Tooru pun melepas _earphone_ miliknya, membiarkan lagu yang didengarnya sampai ke telinga Leon.

 _"Boku mo itsu no hi ni ka hontou no ningen ni narerunjanai ka nante_

 _Sonna yume wo miteimashita_

 _yume wo mitemashita"_

"Mungkin tidak ya?"

"Eh?" Tooru menyadari apa yang digumamkan Leon, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kuakui aku selalu ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, seperti yang disebutkan dalam lagu ini," aku Leon, "dan aku tidak mau hal itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, supaya aku…"

"Supaya kau bisa menikahi Ai-chan, kan?" Tooru menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, kau sama saja denganku. Aku juga ingin sekali menikah dengan Onpu-chan dan hidup bahagia dengannya disini, di dunia manusia."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Leon, "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Aku juga," kali ini, Tooru tersenyum tipis, "Kalau saja kita mengetahuinya sekarang…"

 _"Boku mo ningen de iindesu ka?_

 _Nee dareka kotaete yo_

 _Miyou mimane de ikiteru boku wo yurushite kuremasu ka?"_

"Apa akan ada yang marah, kalau suatu saat nanti kita bisa jadi manusia seutuhnya?" gumam Leon, "Aku juga ingin mengetahuinya."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu," Tooru menghela napas.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka, tepat saat mereka mendengarkan bagian terakhir dari lagu tersebut.

 _"Nandomo akirameta tsumori demo ningen de aritai no desu"_

"Kalian dengar lagu apa, sampai suaranya dikeraskan begitu?" tanya Akatsuki yang baru saja memasuki apartemen itu dengan heran, "Apa lagunya sebegitu bagusnya, sampai-sampai kalian ingin mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas begitu?"

"Yah, kau sudah tahu tentang lagu ini, Akatsuki-kun. Aku sudah memberitahumu," jawab Tooru, "Lagu tema 'Frankenstein no Koi'."

"Ah, 'Bouningen' ya… lagu tema 'Frankenstein no Koi' yang sekarang jadi favoritmu itu," Akatsuki tersenyum, "Aku juga menyukainya, baik itu lagunya maupun doramanya."

"Meskipun keadaanmu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diceritakan dalam dorama itu? Juga dengan lagunya?" tanya Tooru, "Akatsuki-kun, bukalah matamu. Orang yang kaucintai sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, dan kau tidak mungkin bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Ayahmu akan marah padamu."

"Bukankah itu sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan dalam lagu yang baru saja kita dengarkan, Tooru-kun?" Leon kembali menggumam, "Makanya sang vokalis…"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa maksudku, Leon-kun," Tooru menggeleng, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang pangeran muda, "Akatsuki-kun, suatu saat nanti, kau yang akan menjadi raja Mahotsukai menggantikan ayahmu. Kau sendiri mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Tentang hal itu, kalian juga sudah tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk mencari permaisuri yang bisa kubawa pulang ke kerajaan? Aku bisa membawa pulang siapapun yang kucintai, yang pantas menjadi permaisuriku, dan orang itu adalah Doremi-chan."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membawanya dengan paksa. Kalau orang yang kaucintai nyatanya sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubahnya. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, sekalipun kau adalah seorang penerus kerajaan. Kau bukanlah Tuhan yang mengatur siapa yang akan dicintai oleh seseorang, atau siapa yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Kau seharusnya menyadari hal itu sekarang."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyerah?" Akatsuki menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Tooru-kun, apa kau lupa kalau Doremi-chan pernah mencintaiku?"

"Perasaan bisa berubah kapan saja, Akatsuki-kun," balas Tooru, "dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Saat kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka selama bertahun-tahun itu, Doremi-chan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang didekatnya yang memperhatikannya, dan orang itu selalu ada disisinya, sementara kau… aku bahkan sempat tidak yakin apa kau masih mencintainya atau tidak. Saat kita masuk SMP Fukui pun, kau malah pacaran dengan beberapa teman sekolah kita disana."

"Itu… Hei, kau dan Leon-kun juga sering tebar pesona saat itu, kan?"

"Walaupun begitu, kami tidak pernah berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis di Fukui. Saat Onpu-chan pindah ke Hokkaido pun, aku minta tolong Oyajide supaya ia mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Onpu-chan, walaupun pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menolongku terlalu banyak karena kesibukannya mengurusi TK," sanggah Tooru, "Leon-kun juga… terkadang diam-diam pergi ke Osaka hanya untuk sekedar melihat Ai-chan dari kejauhan."

"Kau benar, Tooru-kun," tambah Leon yang kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Saat itu, aku menemukan bahwa sebenarnya, Ai-chan pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain, tapi saat itu, aku tidak keberatan. Asalkan orang itu bisa membuat Ai-chan bahagia, aku tidak akan menghalangi mereka. Rasanya, melihat Ai-chan bahagia saja, sudah membuat diriku sendiri bahagia…"

"Kalian naif sekali," ujar Akatsuki dengan sinis, "Aku tidak akan pernah membohongi diriku sendiri seperti itu. Aku akan tetap berjuang mempertahankan cintaku…"

"Meskipun teman-teman satu sekolah kita di Fukui menganggapmu sebagai seorang playboy ulung, begitu?" potong Leon, "Kalau kau memang ingin mempertahankan cintamu, bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis itu saat kita tinggal di Fukui? Kalau kau tidak mencintai mereka, artinya kau sudah memainkan perasaan mereka."

"Aku mencoba mencintai mereka, tapi aku tak bisa. Kalau keadaannya seperti itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Silakan saja kau bicara begitu, Akatsuki-kun. Aku yakin, walaupun kau mengatakan hal itu kepada Doremi-chan, dia tetap tidak akan luluh padamu," tantang Tooru, "Yang ada, dia akan menanyakan padamu tentang alasanmu memacari gadis-gadis itu sekalipun kau sudah tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mencintai mereka sepenuhnya, dan tentu saja, apapun jawabanmu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu lagi."

"Terserah kalian saja," sahut Akatsuki dengan nada bosan. Ia lalu memasuki kamarnya sendiri dengan kesal, "Toh sekarang, masing-masing dari kalian juga memacari Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan."

"Itu berbeda. Kami berpacaran karena mereka juga mencintai kami," kilah Leon, "Lagipula, kami bukan pangeran sepertimu. Kami tidak perlu membuat orang yang kami cintai meninggalkan keluarga yang mereka sayangi hanya untuk tinggal bersama kami, karena keluarga kami tidak akan keberatan kalau kami menetap disini, di dunia manusia."

"Diam kau!" seru Akatsuki yang kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang kaukatakan, karena satu-satunya yang harus kuperhatikan hanyalah kebahagiaanku. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama seorang permaisuri di kerajaanku."

"Dasar egois," keluh Tooru, "Tak kusangka, Akatsuki-kun sekarang menjadi seseorang yang egois begitu. Tadinya ia tidak seperti ini."

"Semua ini karena ulah peramal asing itu," Leon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Permaisuri berhati emas? Aku tidak percaya orang aneh seperti peramal itu bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Akatsuki-kun dengan gampangnya menganggap bahwa permaisuri berhati emas yang dimaksud adalah Doremi-chan, padahal peramal itu bahkan tidak memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detail tentang permaisuri berhati emas yang dikatakannya… Peramal itu tidak bilang kalau permaisuri yang dimaksudnya itu seorang manusia atau penyihir," ujar Tooru sambil mematikan fitur pemutar musik di _smartphone_ miliknya yang berwarna hitam, "Doremi-chan memang berhati emas, tapi kurasa, masih banyak orang di dunia ini yang juga berhati emas seperti dirinya."

"Hmm, kalau memang Akatsuki-kun menginginkan pernikahan yang jauh dari konflik, kenapa dia tidak menikah dengan Hana-chan saja sih?" ujar Leon dengan polosnya, "Malah dengan begitu, kerajaan penyihir bisa bersatu."

"Ehm, mungkin itu usul yang bagus buatmu, tapi…" Tooru menjawab dengan nada tak yakin, "Akatsuki-kun bukan pedofil."

"Oke, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan usulku, tapi kau juga harus lihat keadaannya seperti apa sekarang," Leon mencoba menjelaskan gagasan yang dikemukakannya barusan, "Hana-chan sekarang sudah berhasil membuat dirinya terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usianya sekarang. Di umurnya yang sekarang baru 17 tahun saja, dia sudah bisa jadi dokter, dan orang-orang disini (di dunia manusia) hanya tahu bahwa umurnya sekarang sudah sekitar 26 atau 27 tahun."

"Tapi kan…"

"Cinta tidak mengenal umur," simpul Leon, memotong apa yang ingin Tooru katakan, "Lagipula, selama kita tinggal di dunia manusia, aku sudah sering melihat pasangan suami-istri yang jarak umurnya bahkan lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

"Terserah kaulah," Tooru menghela napas, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, "Sekarang aku ingin mandi saja, setelah itu aku akan menjemput Onpu-chan dari rumah Hazuki-chan, supaya kami bisa makan malam berdua malam ini."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku juga mau jemput Ai-chan."

"Lho, kau bukannya ada jadwal latihan lari hari ini, Leon-kun?"

"Oh, iya juga ya," kali ini giliran Leon yang menghela napas, "Kalau begitu, aku titip salam buat Ai-chan ya?"

"Tenang saja. Akan kusampaikan salammu itu, Leon-kun."

 **.O.**

 _Malam harinya…_

"Konbanwa!"

"Eh? Momo-chan, kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti begitu ia mengetahui bahwa Momoko datang berkunjung ke apartemennya, "Kita kan sudah bertemu kemarin, dan aku juga sudah memberikan kado ulang tahunmu…"

"Aku hanya ingin datang berkunjung saja," jawab Momoko sambil tersenyum, "Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan?"

"Hmm, tidak juga sih, tapi besok kan sudah mulai masuk sekolah lagi," Doremi membalas senyuman Momoko, "Baiklah, ayo masuk. Aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan materi pembelajaran untuk besok. Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Momoko dengan cepat menyusul Doremi ke ruang tamu, "Bagaimana dengan Kotake-kun? Kau sudah tahu keadaannya di Spanyol bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan seperti biasa, sibuk berlatih. Untung saja aku masih sempat _video call_ dengannya," jawab Doremi sebelum kembali fokus kepada materi pembelajaran yang sedang disiapkannya untuk keesokan harinya, "Kalau tadi aku tidak mengontaknya, mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa fokus menyiapkan materi pembelajaranku."

"Yokatta ne?" komentar Momoko, "Ngomong-ngomong, Doremi-chan, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu, siapa pacar Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya," Doremi mengangkat bahu, "Sejak kita tahu mereka punya pacar, aku sama sekali belum tahu siapa pacar mereka, sampai sekarang."

Doremi berpikir sebentar, kemudian bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau benar-benar penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang hal itu, kenapa kau tidak tanya mereka langsung saja? Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah tanya mereka langsung, tapi… mereka sepertinya tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku. Mereka hanya bilang kalau aku nanti juga akan tahu sendiri, begitu aku melihat mereka di pesta pernikahanmu nanti," jawabnya, "Mungkin saja, mereka memberitahumu nama pacar mereka, supaya kau bisa mencantumkan nama mereka di undangan pernikahanmu."

"Ya, memang sih, mereka janji akan membawa pacar mereka masing-masing ke pesta pernikahanku, tapi… mereka belum mengatakan padaku dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya pacar mereka itu," aku Doremi, "Misterius juga ya?"

"Kau benar. Mereka misterius," sahut Momoko dengan serius, "Jangan-jangan nama pacar mereka juga Mr. Rius…"

"Ehm, Momo-chan, kau tidak perlu serius begitu menanggapi hal ini. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang namanya… Rius?"

"Kurasa itu masih mungkin. Orang-orang akan memanggil mereka 'Rius-san'," komentar Momoko yang tiba-tiba berseru, "Ah, atau jangan-jangan mereka saudara kembar?! Atau mungkin, mereka sepupuan?! Jangan-jangan Rius itu nama keluarga mereka…"

"Anou, Momo-chan… kurasa bicaramu tambah ngawur. Mana mungkin ada yang mau punya nama keluarga seaneh itu? Rius?" Doremi lalu menghela napas, "Sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi, apa kau sedang serius membicarakan hal ini atau sedang main-main…"

"Habisnya, tadi Onpu-chan dijemput pacarnya, tapi pacarnya itu menunggunya di tempat yang agak jauh," tanpa pikir panjang, Momoko berkata, "Anehnya, Ai-chan langsung ikut menyusul Onpu-chan ke tempat pacarnya menunggu, padahal…"

"Stop! Jadi tadi kau bertemu dengan mereka? Memangnya kalian sedang apa? Kalian bertemu dimana?" potong Doremi yang akhirnya terus bertanya kepada Momoko, "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku, kalau kalian ingin bertemu?"

 _'Ups, aku keceplosan. Doremi-chan jangan sampai tahu tentang latihan musik kami di rumah Hazuki-chan,'_ pikir Momoko yang akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, tadinya aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka mau datang ke toko kue milikku. Kebetulan saja mereka datang tadi sore, jadi ya… aku melayani mereka di toko. Mereka beli beberapa potong kue di tokoku."

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir kalian janjian ketemuan dimana…"

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku lumayan sibuk di toko, sekalipun ini hari Minggu."

"Aku tahu," Doremi tersenyum, "Tentu saja, selalu ada banyak orang yang suka kue-kue buatanmu dan ingin membelinya di tokomu, Momo-chan. Kau kan pembuat kue yang handal. Kuliahnya saja di Perancis."

"Haha, kau bisa saja, Doremi-chan," balas Momoko, "Kau juga… guru yang baik untuk murid-muridmu."

"Tentang hal itu, terserah kau sajalah," Doremi tertawa kecil, "Jadi, sekarang kau kesini hanya untuk menanyaiku tentang pacar Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan?"

"Tidak juga sih. Aku juga ingin menginap di apartemenmu. Habisnya, pipa air panas di apartemenku sedang diperbaiki, padahal aku membutuhkannya untuk mandi," jawab Momoko sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tas tangan berukuran sedang yang dibawanya, "Aku juga boleh numpang mandi disini kan?"

"Boleh saja. Justru aku senang kau menginap disini," Doremi mengangguk, "Terkadang, aku kesepian juga tinggal di apartemen sendirian."

"Memangnya, kau tidak berencana untuk kembali tinggal sebentar di rumah keluargamu? Setidaknya, sampai hari pernikahanmu mungkin?" tanya Momoko, "Nanti kalau ada acara lamaran bagaimana?"

"Ah, maksudmu _youhin_ … atau apa itu namanya ya? Aku pernah lihat di internet, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu tentang hal itu," sahut Doremi yang kemudian menjawab, "tapi bukannya, itu hanya berlangsung di acara perjodohan saja? Aku dan Tetsuya kan memang sudah berpacaran sejak di kelas 3 SMA, jadi kurasa… tidak perlu ada acara lamaran yang seperti itu. Kalaupun memang harus ada… paling-paling kami akan mengadakannya di bulan Juni, sebulan sebelum pernikahan."

"Memangnya kamu nggak kangen sama Poppu-chan? Atau ayah dan ibumu?"

"Ya, kadang aku merindukan mereka, tapi… aku kan sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen ini," jawabnya sambil membereskan pekerjaannya yang sekarang sudah selesai, "Lagipula, aku juga sudah bayar sewa sampai bulan Juni ini. Kalau aku kembali ke rumah keluargaku sekarang, uang bayarannya jadi sia-sia saja kan?"

"Hmm, benar juga sih," Momoko mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, rasanya sekarang aku mau mandi. Kau sudah mandi belum?"

"Sayangnya, aku sudah mandi setengah jam yang lalu, baru setelah itu aku menyelesaikan materi pembelajaranku," jelas Doremi, "Kau mandi saja sekarang. Biar nanti aku yang menyiapkan makan malam kita."

"Okay!" seru Momoko yang kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, "Tapi masakanmu harus enak, ya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku," Doremi tersenyum, lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya, "Aku jamin masakanku pasti enak."

"Aku percaya padamu."


	5. Chapter 5: The Fortuneteller's Mistake

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 – The Fortuneteller's Mistake**

* * *

 _"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin kau kejar-kejar terus? Kau selalu saja berusaha supaya aku bisa mencintaimu lagi."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kau juga belum menikah dengan Kotake-kun, jadi aku masih punya kesempatan. Memangnya, kau tidak ingin jadi permaisuriku?"_

 _"Maaf, tapi aku tak berminat. Aku lebih suka tinggal disini sebagai manusia biasa, sebagai seorang guru yang dengan senang hati mengajari murid-muridnya, daripada harus bersama seseorang yang tak henti-hentinya berbuat curang."_

.

 _27 Mei 2017…_

 _'Apa menurutmu, aku seburuk itu, Doremi-chan?'_ pikir Akatsuki saat ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, saat ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita muda yang diyakininya akan menjadi permaisurinya itu, _'Apa cintamu padaku benar-benar sudah menghilang begitu saja? Apa sekarang… kau benar-benar membenciku? Kenapa sekarang, kau malah menjauh dariku?'_

Akatsuki menghela napas, _'Semudah itukah kau melupakan perasaanmu padaku, Doremi-chan? Padahal, dulu kau sendiri yang mengejarku. Kau yang membuatku merasa ingin terus bersamamu. Kenapa sekarang, kau malah memilih pria lain? Kenapa sekarang, malah dia yang kaupilih? Bukankah dulu kau membenci dia? Kenapa… kau malah ingin menikahinya sekarang? Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan Kotake-kun? Apa istimewanya dia?'_

"Akh, sial!" gerutu Akatsuki yang sedang duduk sendiri di dalam kamarnya, "Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku seorang pangeran. Aku jauh lebih tampan dari Kotake-kun! Kenapa sekarang Doremi-chan malah mencintai dia?!"

"Pokoknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu… Doremi-chan harus menjadi permaisuriku, dan dia tidak boleh menikah dengan Kotake-kun. Aku harus menggagalkan rencana pernikahan mereka," simpul Akatsuki, "Masalahnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _'Kalau aku menculiknya, Hana-chan akan mengadukan perbuatanku kepada ayahku…'_ Akatsuki berpikir keras, _'Apa aku harus mempertimbangkan usul dari teman-temanku di kampus? Masalahnya, di satu sisi, aku tak ingin menghancurkan orang yang kucintai, tapi disisi lain, aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Aku ingin menjadikannya permaisuriku…'_

 _'Kalau saja dulu aku sempat melakukannya, saat ia masih mencintaiku… Mungkin sekarang, kami sudah hidup bersama di istana.'_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan apartemen tempat Akatsuki tinggal bersama dengan ketiga orang temannya di FLAT 4.

"Siapa yang datang?" gumam Akatsuki kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa orang itu terus saja mengetuk pintu? Memangnya Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun sudah pergi?"

Pria muda berambut violet itupun akhirnya menghela napas dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, "Baiklah, kurasa mau tidak mau, aku yang harus membuka pintu itu."

Akatsuki lalu membuka pintu depan apartemen, yang ternyata diketuk oleh seorang pria berpenampilan mencolok. Pria itu langsung menanyakan sesuatu kepada Akatsuki, "Bagaimana, pangeran? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang pantas menjadi permaisurimu? Sang permaisuri berhati emas?"

"Okashiide, kebetulan sekali kau datang kemari sekarang. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu tentang permaisuriku itu," balas Akatsuki yang malah balik bertanya, "Kau bilang aku akan dengan mudah membujuknya menjadi permaisuriku, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah ingin menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Masa sih, pangeran? Aku memang hanya bisa menerawang calon permaisurimu itu samar-samar, tapi yang kutahu, kau akan bisa melamarnya dengan mudah," Penyihir lelaki bernama Okashiide yang juga adalah seorang peramal itupun menggaruk kepalanya yang botak, "Memangnya, siapa yang kaubilang akan menikah dengan orang lain? Jangan-jangan kau salah mendekati orang, pangeran."

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah memilih dia. Selama ini aku mencintainya, dan dia juga berhati emas, cocok dengan apa yang kaukatakan," ujar Akatsuki dengan mantap saat mereka berjalan memasuki ruang tamu apartemen itu lalu duduk disebuah sofa berwarna hitam disana, "Dulu, dia juga pernah mencintaiku, tapi sekarang dia malah menjauhiku dan ingin menikah dengan pria lain."

"Itu bukan jaminan, pangeran. Kau harus memberitahuku sesuatu tentangnya," Okashiide lalu mulai mengkonfirmasikan sesuatu, "Dia manusia kan?"

"Iya."

"Seorang gadis?"

"Tentu saja. Kaupikir aku ini homo?"

"Ya, mungkin saja kau mendekati seorang janda…"

"Aku takkan pernah mendekati tante girang, Okashiide," sang pangeran muda menghela napas, "Apa lagi yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Apa dia… sebatang kara? Maksudku, dia sudah tidak punya keluarga atau bagaimana?"

"Yah, sekarang dia sudah tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen. Letaknya agak jauh dari sini," jawab Akatsuki, "Mengenai keluarganya, kedua orangtuanya masih lengkap, dan dia juga punya seorang adik perempuan."

"Pantas saja, pangeran. Kau sudah salah mendekati orang! Dia bukan jodohmu."

"Apa? Tapi kaubilang, aku bisa menemuinya disini," Akatsuki terkejut, "Makanya kupikir, permaisuri berhati emas yang kaumaksud adalah Doremi-chan."

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku memang berkata bahwa permaisurimu berhati emas, tapi bukan berarti permaisurimu adalah sang ojamajo legendaris itu!" Okashiide menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Permaisurimu bukan dia!"

"Jadi siapa orangnya?" tanya Akatsuki jengkel, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau itu bukan dia?"

"Kupikir kau sudah bisa mengetahuinya sendiri, pangeran. Lagipula, saat aku meramalmu, dia sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain, kan?" balas Okashiide, "Kau sendiri yang salah, pangeran. Kenapa kau malah mendekati pacar orang?"

"Anou ne, Okashiide, mana kutahu kalau aku tidak boleh mengincar pacar orang? Yang kutahu, selama dia masih belum menikah dengan orang lain, aku masih bisa mendekatinya."

"Begitu ya?" Okashiide terdiam sejenak sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu, "Pangeran, kelihatannya kau masih belum bisa membedakan antara hubungan yang serius dengan hubungan yang hanya main-main saja."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Akatsuki merasa tersinggung.

"Ya… maksudku, kau tidak tahu bedanya," peramal berkepala botak itupun mulai menjelaskan, "Apa kau tahu, semua yang terjadi antara si rambut merah itu dengan pacarnya, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih? Mereka mencoba untuk saling memahami satu sama lain."

"Kau yakin? Toh, Kotake-kun belum tahu kalau Doremi-chan pernah menjadi _majominarai_ …"

"Kau salah, pangeran. Dia sudah tahu."

"Apa? Jadi, Kotake-kun…"

"Ada sesuatu yang dilihatnya di masa lalu, dan pasangannya pun juga sudah mengakui apa yang terjadi. Sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara mereka berdua," peramal itu bangkit berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan apartemen itu, "Hubungan diantara mereka berdua serius, dan kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Kau harus cari gadis lain."

"Itu salahmu," gumam Akatsuki pelan saat ia memandangi peramal itu dengan kesal, "Kau yang tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku yang salah. Maaf ya, pangeran," sahut Okashiide, "Untung saja hari ini aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi aku bisa mendeteksi kekeliruanmu dan memberitahukannya kepadamu."

"Terserah kau saja. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu," keluh Akatsuki, "Sekarang aku jadi malas mencari permaisuri."

"Jangan begitu, pangeran. Seseorang sedang menunggumu diluar sana," sang peramal botak melambaikan tangannya sebelum bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu, "dan kau tidak akan menyesal saat bertemu dengannya. Dia akan mencintaimu dengan tulus, dan kau bisa membawanya pulang ke kerajaanmu dengan mudah. Dia akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, karena hanya kaulah yang dia miliki di dunia ini."

Saat Okashiide sudah meninggalkan apartemen itu, Akatsuki menghela napas. Ia mengomentari hal terakhir yang dikatakan oleh peramal itu sebelum dia pergi, "Kedengarannya, calon permaisuriku yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang membosankan…"

Sang pangeran berambut violet itupun menutup pintu apartemennya lagi dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan lesu, "Sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan…"

 **.O.**

 _Malam harinya…_

"Kubilang juga apa. Tidak mungkin Doremi-chan yang akan jadi permaisurimu," ujar Tooru setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Akatsuki tentang kedatangan sang peramal aneh tadi sore, "Lagipula, sekarang dia bahkan sudah tidak menyukaimu sama sekali. Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi permaisurimu?"

"Jadi, menurutmu… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mencari calon permaisuriku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Akatsuki, "Dunia ini luas sekali. Kalau aku harus mencarinya, bukankah akan jadi seperti mencari sebatang jarum dalam setumpuk jerami? Melihat wajahnya saja aku belum pernah."

"Ya, mungkin kau harus menghubungi semua mantan pacarmu dan bertanya kepada mereka kalau-kalau ada diantara mereka yang ingin menjadi permaisurimu…"

"Aku tidak yakin," Akatsuki menggeleng, "Apalagi, kebanyakan dari mereka putus denganku karena mereka tidak percaya kalau aku adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan _mahotsukai_. Mereka menganggapku gila."

"Jangan pesimis dulu. Siapa tahu, kalau kau bisa membuktikan kepada mereka kalau kau benar-benar seorang pangeran, akan ada satu dari mereka yang bersedia menjadi permaisurimu," Tooru terus mencoba meyakinkan Akatsuki, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau cinta datang dengan cara yang tak terduga? Mungkin juga, nanti calon permaisurimu yang sebenarnya akan datang dengan cara yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Hmm, mungkin juga sih…" gumam Akatsuki yang kemudian bertanya lagi, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Doremi-chan? Apa aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya? Setidaknya, walaupun aku sudah tahu kalau dia sudah tidak mungkin lagi menjadi permaisuriku, aku masih ingin bersahabat dengannya seperti dulu. Rasanya tidak enak kalau dia terus-terusan menjauhiku."

"Kalau kau memang masih ingin bersahabat dengannya, kau harus menghargai keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Kotake-kun," jawab Tooru, "Kau juga harus meminta maaf kepada mereka, karena kau telah berkali-kali mencoba membuat mereka putus. Dengan begitu, kau bisa _move on_ dari Doremi-chan dengan mudah."

"Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali, aku harus mengajak mereka bertemu di suatu tempat," simpul Akatsuki, "tapi kira-kira, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka, ya? Aku dengar-dengar, Kotake-kun sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Onpu-chan bilang sih, Kotake-kun hanya punya waktu luang musim panas ini, makanya pernikahannya dengan Doremi-chan baru akan berlangsung akhir Juli ini," jelas Tooru, "Kurasa, kau bisa mengajak mereka bertemu, di musim panas ini. Kalau bisa, kau juga membantu mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan…"

"Aku kurang yakin soal persiapan pernikahan mereka, tapi yang jelas, aku harus meminta maaf kepada mereka," aku sang pangeran muda berambut violet, "Bukan hanya karena aku terus berusaha supaya mereka putus, tapi juga karena aku mengingkari janjiku kepada mereka."

"Soal bertarung dengan adil itu, ya?" tebak Tooru, "Aku juga merasa bahwa kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka karena itu."

"Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa memaafkanku. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Akatsuki menghela napas, "Sekarang, aku benar-benar hanya ingin bersahabat dengan mereka, tidak lebih."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Tooru tersenyum, "Akhirnya, kau sudah tidak egois lagi, Akatsuki-kun."

"Yah, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu dan Okashiide," Akatsuki membalas senyuman Tooru, "Ada untungnya juga aku mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, tentang calon permaisuriku yang masih berada diluar sana."

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti."

"Ya, kau benar, Tooru-kun."

"Tadaima!" tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Ia bergumam, "Latihan hari ini melelahkan sekali."

"Okaeri, Leon-kun!" balas Akatsuki dan Tooru yang sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen mereka, menyambut Leon yang baru saja pulang dari latihan atletik. Mereka lalu kembali membicarakan tentang kedatangan Okashiide beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku juga bilang apa? Kalau kau mau gampang dapat permaisuri, kau menikah saja dengan Hana-chan," komentar Leon, "Daripada mengharapkan cinta yang akhirnya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Ah, tentang usulmu, mungkin aku harus pertimbangkan lagi masak-masak," sahut Akatsuki dengan nada tak yakin, "Kalau nanti aku sampai salah pilih, akibatnya bisa fatal."

"Baiklah, setidaknya aku senang melihatmu kembali menjadi sosok ketua yang tidak egois," Leon tersenyum, kemudian menoleh kearah Tooru dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Tooru-kun, kau sudah menyampaikan salamku kepada Ai-chan, kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah menyampaikannya," jawab Tooru, "Ai-chan juga bertanya padaku, kapan kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Besok aku bisa menemuinya bersamamu," ujar Leon sambil berjalan menuju ke lemari es untuk mengambil sekaleng _beer_ yang dengan cepat diminumnya, "Sampai beberapa hari kedepan, mereka masih akan latihan musik di rumah Hazuki-chan, kan?"

"Begitulah. Mereka masih akan berlatih sampai awal musim panas ini," Tooru mengiyakan, "Apalagi, nanti mereka akan tampil di momen yang spesial."

"Memangnya, mereka mau tampil di acara apa sih?" tanya Akatsuki ingin tahu, "Kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, meskipun acara itu mungkin akan membuatmu sakit hati?" Leon balik bertanya, tapi kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Akatsuki, "Yah, mereka ingin mengadakan penampilan spesial sebagai hadiah kejutan mereka di resepsi pernikahan Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun."

"Jadi begitu…" ujar Akatsuki dengan tenang, "Kau tenang saja, Leon-kun. Pernikahan mereka sudah bukan masalah lagi buatku, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan mengatakannya padaku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," komentar Leon, "Aku makin kagum padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu kagum padaku. Lagipula, memang seharusnya begitu, kan? Aku harus menghargai keputusan Doremi-chan, walaupun keputusan itu juga membuatku patah hati…" Akatsuki lalu teringat sesuatu dan menambahkan, "Mungkin memang benar, kalau cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Kalau memang dia bukan permaisuriku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersedih. Seharusnya… aku ikut bahagia melihatnya bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Baiklah, kau benar. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, mengagumi seorang teman dekat yang sudah bisa berpikir dengan bijak sepertimu?" balas Leon, "Setidaknya, sekarang kau sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Aku setuju," timpal Tooru, "Kau hebat, Akatsuki-kun. Hanya dalam tiga minggu saja, pendapatmu bisa berubah."

"Ini semua karena Okashiide datang dan meluruskan ketidakjelasan ramalannya tadi sore," Akatsuki menghela napas lega, "Sekarang, aku sudah tahu letak kesalahanku."

"Kau tahu? Kupikir Okashiide si peramal aneh itu tidak akan menjelaskan ramalannya lebih mendetail lagi padamu, tapi ternyata, dia datang dan meluruskan masalah ini," aku Tooru, "Untungnya dia menemuimu sebelum kau sempat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Ya, aku memang harus berterima kasih padanya," Akatsuki mengangguk, "Saat ia mengatakannya padaku, aku agak kesal padanya, tapi… begitu aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya, aku harus mengakui bahwa aku… hampir saja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, dan dia berusaha mencegahku supaya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu, yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan kehidupanku."

"Baiklah, sudah cukup bicara seriusnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita jemput Fujio-kun di perpustakaan lalu pergi makan malam di _Burger Shop_?" tawar Leon, "Dari sana, kita bisa pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum."

"Idemu bagus juga, Leon-kun," sahut Akatsuki, "Disaat seperti ini, aku memang butuh minum."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Tooru. Ketiganya pun bergegas keluar dari apartemen mereka.


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Rivalry

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 – The End of the Rivalry**

* * *

 _23 Juni 2017…_

Ada hal yang tak biasa terjadi sore ini, di SD Misora, dan hal itu adalah buka puasa bersama.

Dari tahun ke tahun, semakin banyak murid SD Misora yang beragama Islam, dan banyak dari mereka yang sudah menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadan tahun ini. Hal ini mendapat perhatian dari pak Kepala Sekolah yang sejak tahun kemarin terus mencoba menyesuaikan suasana sekolah dengan keberagaman yang dimiliki oleh para muridnya. Beliau ingin agar semua murid yang bersekolah di sekolahnya tetap bisa berteman baik dan hidup rukun meskipun mereka memiliki agama yang berbeda-beda. Beliau juga ingin agar murid-murid tersebut mampu bertoleransi satu sama lain dan tetap menjaga kerukunan di sekolah.

Di bulan Ramadan ini saja, ada beberapa peraturan sekolah yang dibuat oleh sang Kepala Sekolah untuk memudahkan murid-muridnya menjalankan ibadah, seperti membangun sebuah mushola kecil tempat mereka bisa melaksanakan ibadah shalat lima waktu dan juga mengaji saat istirahat makan siang. Beliau juga menjadikan bulan Ramadan sebagai bulan kotak makan bagi para murid yang memang kebanyakan menganut agama lain. Mereka juga dihimbau untuk tidak makan siang di dekat mushola tempat teman-teman mereka yang sedang berpuasa berkumpul dan menjalankan ibadahnya.

Tak hanya murid yang beragama Islam saja yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Ada juga setidaknya empat orang guru yang beragama Islam yang bekerja di SD Misora. Mereka adalah wali kelas 1-2, 3-1, 4-2 dan 5-1.

Menjelang Lebaran, pihak sekolah menyelenggarakan buka puasa bersama sekaligus Halal Bihalal untuk para murid dan guru, dan walaupun tidak semua dari mereka beragama Islam, acara buka puasa bersama ini dihadiri oleh semua murid dan guru.

"Setidaknya, biarpun yang merayakannya hanya sebagian dari guru dan murid, bukan berarti guru-guru dan murid-murid yang lain tidak boleh ikut ambil bagian, kan? Ada bagusnya jika semuanya ikut berpartisipasi," ujar sang Kepala Sekolah saat ia membicarakan tentang acara buka puasa yang digagasnya itu dengan para guru, "Setidaknya disini, kita bisa makan malam bersama sekaligus saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Dari sini, kita bisa mengajarkan banyak hal kepada para murid, khususnya dalam hal toleransi."

Pada awalnya, acara buka puasa bersama rencananya akan diadakan di aula sekolah, namun setelah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak, akhirnya acara tersebut diadakan di kelas masing-masing.

Saat jam pelajaran telah usai, para guru bergegas menuju ke ruang guru untuk mendapat pengarahan dari sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Mou, kenapa sih, harus ada acara buka puasa bersama segala," keluh Chikazuki saat ia dan Doremi berjalan menuju ke ruang guru, "Padahal di kelasku tidak ada murid beragama Islam."

"Aku sih, setuju-setuju saja," sahut Doremi, "Apa salahnya makan malam bersama para murid? Lagipula, maksud pak Kepala Sekolah mengadakan acara ini kan baik. Beliau hanya ingin kita semua menumbuh kembangkan rasa toleransi. Apa itu salah?"

"Yah, tidak juga sih," Chikazuki menghela napas, "Tapi karena itu, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat."

"Memangnya, apa sih yang ingin kaulakukan di apartemenmu? Pasti bukan hal yang penting," tebak Doremi sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya, "Mungkin hal itu memang penting buatmu, tapi tidak akan sepenting meluangkan waktumu dengan murid-muridmu sendiri."

"Senpai bisa bilang begitu karena senpai tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang penting malam ini, sementara aku… Kedua orangtuaku rencananya akan mampir ke apartemenku malam ini," sang guru junior melirik seniornya dengan tajam, "Di kelasmu juga ada beberapa murid yang beragama Islam, jadi acara ini bukan masalah buatmu."

"Tidak juga. Hari ini, Tetsuya akan pulang dari Spanyol," kilah sang guru berambut merah panjang sambil mengetik sebuah pesan di _smartphone_ , "Dia akan tiba di bandara Haneda sore ini."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa senpai malah ikut buka puasa bersama? Kalau masalahnya begitu kan, senpai bisa minta izin pulang. Senpai bisa pergi ke bandara Haneda menjemput pacar senpai."

"Memang bisa saja sih, tapi aku tidak mau," sahut Doremi, "Lagipula, kami sudah punya janji untuk bertemu disini, jadi tidak masalah bagiku untuk ikut buka puasa bersama."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi protes terus, sih?" Doremi memotong perkataan Chikazuki, "Dari awal kau mengajar disini, kau benar-benar jadi tukang protes, ya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chikazuki tidak mengerti, "Wajar kan, kalau aku protes."

"Tidak kalau kau melakukannya terus-terusan. Pantas saja murid-murid di kelasmu tidak bisa akrab denganmu."

"Senpai…" balas Chikazuki sebelum ia ikut masuk ke ruang guru bersama Doremi, dimana sang Kepala Sekolah sudah bersiap-siap memberi pengarahan.

 **.O.**

Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktunya berbuka puasa, para guru keluar dari ruang guru sambil membawa beberapa porsi makanan bersama dengan masing-masing lima orang murid yang menjadi perwakilan dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Afifah, Azizah, hati-hati memegang pancinya," Doremi memperingatkan kepada dua orang murid kembarnya yang sedang membawa sepanci besar sup miso panas, "Jangan sampai supnya tumpah dan melukai kalian."

"Ya, sensei," sahut mereka.

Menu hari ini memang sederhana; semangkuk sup miso dengan salad buah dan tiga butir kurma, juga sebotol air mineral.

"Ya ampun, sensei tidak sabar ingin memakannya," ujar sang guru berambut merah panjang itu kepada kelima muridnya yang menolongnya membawakan makanan-makanan itu, "Waktunya masih lama ya, Salim?"

"Iya, sensei. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi kita masih harus bersabar," jawab Salim yang juga beragama Islam seperti Afifah dan Azizah, "Selama sebulan ini, kami juga selalu menunggu waktu makan dengan sabar."

"Apa kalian tidak merasa kelaparan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," kali ini, Afifah yang menjawab, "Mungkin saat pertama kali kami berpuasa, kami merasa kelaparan, tapi lama-kelamaan, kami jadi terbiasa."

"Begitu ya?" gumam wali kelas mereka, "Kalian hebat sekali. Kalau sensei yang melakukannya, mungkin sensei sudah kelaparan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Sensei tidak terbiasa kalau tidak makan siang."

"Sebenarnya, kami juga tidak langsung bisa menahan lapar dan haus selama ini juga. Sebelumnya, kami berlatih menahannya hanya sampai tengah hari, lalu kami makan siang, dan setelah itu kami menahannya lagi sampai adzan Maghrib tiba," aku Azizah, "Setelah itu, kami berangsur-angsur berlatih menahannya seharian, makanya sekarang kami sudah terbiasa."

"Tetap saja, kalian hebat," puji Doremi dengan sepenuh hati, "Padahal udaranya sudah mulai panas, kan? Setidaknya, kalian pasti merasa haus setelah berolahraga atau melakukan kegiatan lain di lapangan sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, Salim suka ikut main sepak bola di lapangan kan? Afifah dan Azizah juga, sering main lompat tali bersama Fuyumi dan yang lainnya."

"Mungkin karena kami sudah terbiasa, kami malah tidak pernah merasa haus saat melakukan aktifitas olahraga sambil berpuasa," duga Salim, "Malah, aku sengaja main sepak bola di lapangan sampai sore, jadi saat pulang ke rumah aku tinggal menunggu saat berbuka puasa tiba."

"Sensei mengerti sekarang. Maksudmu, kau mengisi waktu luangmu dengan main sepak bola sambil menunggu waktu berbuka, begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah, sensei," jawab Salim, "Lagipula ayahku pernah bilang padaku, kalau kita harus tetap bersemangat meski sedang berpuasa. Meskipun aku sedang berpuasa, aku tidak boleh menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk bermalas-malasan."

"Aku juga salut dengan Salim, sensei," ujar Shibayama yang ikut membantu membawa makanan mereka, "Padahal dia sedang berpuasa, tapi waktu kami main sepak bola di lapangan kemarin, dia berhasil mencetak tiga gol."

"Hebat kalau begitu," sang guru kembali memuji muridnya, "Sensei benar-benar bangga pada kalian, Salim, Afifah, Azizah. Kalian benar-benar hebat."

"Tidak juga, sensei. Kami kan hanya menjalankan ibadah," sahut Afifah dengan nada merendah, "Kalau orangtua kami tidak membuat kami terbiasa menjalankannya, kami tidak akan bisa menjalankannya dengan baik seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu keluarga kalian juga hebat. Jangan disangkal lagi, ya?" Doremi tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan dengan membawa makanan-makanan itu sampai ke kelas.

 **.O.**

 _Satu jam kemudian, di bandara Haneda…_

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kalau kau masih harus menungguku di sekolah? Pesawatku baru saja mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku baru saja ingin mencari taksi supaya bisa langsung ke sekolah dengan cepat, tapi aku agak kurang yakin kalau aku masih punya cukup waktu," ujar Kotake yang sedang berbicara dengan Doremi lewat telepon sambil menarik kopernya kearah tempat menunggu taksi, "Baiklah, aku tetap akan ke sekolah sekarang. Mudah-mudahan sih, jalanan sedang tidak macet, jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat sampai disana dan bertemu denganmu."

Sesaat kemudian, mereka membicarakan tentang persiapan pernikahan mereka, "Tentu saja aku ingin mengurus semuanya bersamamu. Mungkin aku masih akan berlatih sedikit selama sebulan kedepan, tapi aku janji akan lebih sering bersamamu… Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah buat janji untuk ke butik dan pesan gaun pengantin? Eh, jadi… kita akan bersama-sama ke butik tanggal 2 Juli? Baiklah, aku bisa datang kesana bersamamu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin. Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik sekali."

Baru saja Kotake ingin membicarakan tentang oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari Spanyol saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan cepat merampas _smartphone_ milik seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berdiri disebelah Kotake. Ibu itu berteriak minta tolong.

 _"Eh? Tetsuya, tadi siapa yang teriak? Memangnya baru saja terjadi sesuatu di bandara?"_ tanya Doremi yang dapat mendengar teriakan ibu-ibu itu dari sambungan telepon, _"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"_

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, ada ibu-ibu yang _smartphone_ nya baru saja dicuri orang," jelas Kotake, "Sudah ya. Aku tolong ibu-ibu itu menangkap pencuri _smartphone_ nya dulu. Mudah-mudahan masih bisa terkejar."

 _"Eh?! Tapi kamu nanti tetap akan datang kesini, kan?"_

"Tentu saja aku tetap akan datang menghampirimu. Kau tunggu saja aku di sekolah, ya? Sampai jumpa nanti," tutup Kotake sebelum ia menaruh _smartphone_ miliknya di sakunya, lalu bergegas mengejar sang pencuri _smartphone_ milik ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu! Cepat kembalikan _smartphone_ itu!" seru Kotake sambil terus berlari mengejar pencuri itu, "Beraninya kau mengincar ibu-ibu! Kalau nanti ibumu sendiri yang dirampok orang, bagaimana? Kau tidak akan rela, kan?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal tahun lalu."

"Eh? Begitu ya…" Kotake terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau malah menyahutku? Hei, kau! Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu kabur hanya karena kau menyahut perkataanku! Awas kau ya!"

Pada akhirnya, Kotake berhasil membuat pencuri itu merasa tersudut. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada diujung sebuah jalan buntu.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi sekarang," ujar Kotake puas. Meski begitu, sang pencuri tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menyodorkannya kearah Kotake.

"Maju selangkah atau aku akan menusukmu dengan ini!" ancam sang pencuri. Iapun memaksa Kotake agar membiarkannya kabur dari sana, namun tak lama kemudian, secara kebetulan, ada seseorang yang Kotake kenal berjalan mendekati mereka dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Akatsuki?" gumam Kotake tidak mengerti saat ia menyadari siapa yang sedang menghampiri mereka disana. Ia berpikir, _'Apa sebenarnya, pencuri yang kukejar ini bersekongkol dengannya untuk menyerangku?'_

Tapi ternyata, dugaan Kotake salah. Akatsuki tidak mengenal pencuri itu sama sekali. Dia bahkan bertanya, "Oh, Kotake-kun, ada apa? Kenapa orang ini menyodorkan pisau kearahmu?"

"Ah, orang ini baru saja mencuri _smartphone_ seseorang, dan aku hanya ingin menolongnya mengejar orang ini, tapi rupanya…"

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku akan menolongmu," potong Akatsuki yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang pencuri. Iapun diam-diam menggunakan sihirnya untuk menukar pisau yang dipegang pencuri itu dengan _smartphone_ milik ibu-ibu yang dicurinya, sementara Kotake memperhatikan rambut Akatsuki yang bergerak saat ia menggunakan sihirnya.

 _'Jadi itu cara kerjanya…'_ pikir Kotake yang akhirnya kembali menatap sang pencuri yang berdiri dihadapannya, sedang bingung melihat _smartphone_ curiannya yang sekarang digenggamnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Kotake merebut _smartphone_ curian itu dari sang pencuri dan bergegas kembali ke tempat sang pemilik _smartphone_ itu menunggu sambil berkata, "Kalau kau mau menyerah dan mengembalikan _smartphone_ ini, bilang saja baik-baik. Tidak usah mengancamku begitu."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Akatsuki tidak mengerti sambil berjalan mengikuti Kotake, "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tahu…"

"Setidaknya, itu sama seperti yang kaulakukan dulu, kan?" potong Kotake, "Ada yang memberitahuku atau tidak, tetap saja secara logika, mustahil bagimu untuk melakukan kecurangan dalam permainan itu, kecuali… kau punya kekuatan terpendam."

Dengan begitu, Kotake membiarkan Akatsuki berjalan disebelahnya dan bertanya lagi, "Jadi, kau memikirkannya?"

"Ya, dan awalnya aku juga hanya bisa menduganya. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat ada yang memberitahuku, dan sekarang, aku benar-benar mengetahuinya," Kotake menghela napas, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu _smartphone_ miliknya, kan?" Akatsuki memperhatikan _smartphone_ yang baru saja diselamatkannya, "Tapi kelihatannya, ini tidak seperti…"

"Ah, kalian berhasil menemukannya! Terima kasih ya," kata-kata Akatsuki terpotong oleh sang ibu-ibu pemilik _smartphone_ yang buru-buru meraih telpon genggamnya itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka, "Kalian benar-benar pemuda-pemuda tampan yang baik."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu. Kami kan hanya membantu," sahut Kotake merendah, "Lain kali, anda harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, ya? Simpan saja _smartphone_ anda kalau tidak sedang diperlukan."

"Terima kasih, anak muda. Kalian memang baik hati," tanpa diduga, ibu-ibu itu mengeluarkan sekotak DVD sebuah drama Jepang dan beberapa _merchandise_ dari drama tersebut dan memberikan semuanya kepada Kotake dan Akatsuki, "Ini. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Sudah dulu ya, anak muda. Saya tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet sekarang," ibu itu bergegas pergi, "Tonton saja dramanya bersama pacar kalian kalau kalian sempat ya?"

"Ehhh?! Kenapa aku harus nonton drama?" tanya Kotake, sedikit protes. Meski begitu, saat ia memperhatikan judul drama yang tertulis disana, Kotake menambahkan, "Hmm… Kalau tidak salah, Doremi memang ingin menonton drama ini sih… Apa DVD ini lebih baik kuberikan padanya saja ya… _Merchandise_ nya juga…"

"Kupikir _smartphone_ tadi punya Doremi-chan, makanya aku menolongmu tadi," Akatsuki akhirnya buka suara, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau itu bukan punya dia?"

"Jadi maksudmu, kau berniat merebut calon istriku dengan cara membantuku mengembalikan _smartphone_ miliknya, begitu?" balas Kotake, "Aku kan tidak bilang kalau _smartphone_ itu miliknya. Kenapa kau langsung menyimpulkan kalau itu punya Doremi?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak ingin memisahkan kalian berdua lagi," ralat Akatsuki, "Yang ada, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian, karena sekarang… aku baru sadar kalau permaisuri yang selama ini kucari bukanlah… calon istrimu. Kurasa kalian benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

"Jadi begitu…" Kotake memperhatikan barang-barang yang diterimanya tadi sebelum ia bertanya, "Kalau memang kau mau meminta maaf, apa sekarang kau ingin ikut aku ke sekolah?"

"Sekolah? Apa maksudmu?" Akatsuki balik bertanya.

"Ya… Maksudku SD Misora, tempat Doremi mengajar. Kau juga ingin minta maaf padanya, kan?" jelas Kotake, "Jujur saja, aku janji ingin bertemu dengannya disana sekarang."

"Maksudmu… aku boleh ikut kesana?"

"Tentu saja," Kotake menghentikan sebuah taksi dan bergegas memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi sebelum memasuki taksi itu bersama Akatsuki, "Ayo. Aku yakin Doremi akan memaafkanmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu," akhirnya Akatsuki menjawab. Taksi itupun membawa mereka menuju ke SD Misora, tempat Doremi sudah menunggu Kotake sejak tadi.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Kotake dan Akatsuki tak berhenti mengobrol tentang sang guru muda yang sempat mereka perebutkan itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jam segini Doremi-chan masih berada di sekolah? Bukankah dia hanya harus mengajar sampai sore? Ini kan sudah malam," tanya Akatsuki, "Kotake-kun, apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Yah, awalnya aku juga bingung, tapi katanya, ada buka puasa bersama di sekolah," jawab Kotake, "Aku memang agak khawatir, tapi kalau memang kegiatan ini dapat mempererat hubungan antara Doremi dan murid-muridnya, aku akan selalu mendukungnya."

"Meskipun itu membuatnya tidak bisa menjemputmu ke bandara?"

"Itu bukan masalah buatku. Yang penting dia sendiri menikmatinya," Kotake tersenyum bangga, "Bagi kami, dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan, bukan berarti kami harus selalu bersama di satu tempat. Yang penting, hati kami saling terhubung, dan kami saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Pantas saja Doremi-chan lebih memilihmu daripada aku."

"Setidaknya, kau mengetahui dengan jelas sisi rahasia darinya yang dulu belum kuketahui," balas Kotake, "Walaupun sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya, tetap saja kau yang paling tahu persis tentang rahasianya yang satu itu."

"Tetap saja, kaulah yang beruntung mendapatkannya," sahut Akatsuki, "Hatinya memilihmu, dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya."

"Baiklah, itu artinya, aku yang menang," kali ini, Kotake tersenyum usil, "tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, aku lebih suka kita berteman seperti ini."

"Kau benar. Aku merasa lebih rileks sekarang," Akatsuki merenung, "Lagipula, aku tahu kau orang baik, dan kau akan melakukan apa saja demi Doremi-chan."

"Tentu saja. Demi cintaku padanya, aku rela melakukan apapun."

"Aku mengerti. Cintamu padanya memang lebih besar dari cintaku padanya."

Tak lama kemudian, merekapun sampai di SD Misora…


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Gifts

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Boku, Unmei no Hito desu © NTV, 2017. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 – The Unexpected Gifts**

* * *

"Lho, Tetsuya, kamu… kenapa harus datang kesini dengannya?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti saat Kotake tiba di sekolah bersama dengan Akatsuki, "Dia kan ingin merusak hubungan kita. Dia ingin merebutku darimu. Memangnya kau ingin…"

"Daijoubu. Aku sengaja mengajaknya ikut kemari supaya dia bisa meminta maaf padamu," Kotake mencoba menenangkan calon istrinya itu, "Sekarang dia sudah tahu kalau kau bukanlah calon permaisurinya."

"Lebih tepatnya, aku sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku sibuk mengejarmu, tapi ternyata… aku seharusnya mendekati orang lain," lanjut Akatsuki, "Doremi-chan, maafkan aku. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu seperti dulu. Aku janji tidak akan menggagalkan rencana pernikahan kalian, jadi aku mohon padamu supaya jangan menjauhiku lagi."

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" ujar Doremi sambil berlagak seperti sedang berpikir, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin memaafkanmu sih, tapi… kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau harus membayarnya dengan sangat mahal. Bagaimanapun, kau telah melakukan banyak kecurangan hanya untuk memisahkan kami berdua."

"Ah, kau tenang saja. Semahal apapun harganya, aku akan membayarnya," Akatsuki kemudian teringat sesuatu lalu menambahkan, "Kalau perlu, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan malam di restoran mewah, dan kau boleh memesan steak yang terlezat disana. Aku benar-benar akan membayarnya. Kalau perlu, kalian bisa ajak sahabat-sahabat dekatmu juga. Pokoknya, aku akan membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang kalian pesan."

"Tidak perlu. Yang kuinginkan darimu bukanlah setumpuk uang atau traktiran makan seperti yang kaukira. Kaupikir masalahnya segampang itu?" Doremi menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu hanya karena kauberi uang ataupun kautraktir makan steak, dan bicara tentang makan, aku baru saja selesai makan malam dengan para muridku, jadi aku sudah kenyang sekarang."

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau Akatsuki membayar dengan ini saja," usul Kotake sambil menyodorkan kotak DVD dan _merchandise_ yang diterimanya dan Akatsuki dari ibu-ibu yang mereka tolong di bandara sebagai ucapan terima kasih, "Doremi, kauingat kan, tadi saat di bandara, aku menolong seorang ibu mengejar pencuri _smartphone_ setelah meneleponmu? Nah, pada saat aku mengejar pencuri itu, Akatsuki menolongku merebut _smartphone_ yang dicuri orang itu, dan sebagai imbalannya, ibu-ibu yang kami tolong memberikan ini kepada kami."

"Hanya sekotak DVD drama dan gantungan kunci? Kaupikir kita semua masih sekolah di SMA?" sahut Doremi saat ia sekilas melihat kotak DVD dan _merchandise_ tersebut, tapi kemudian ia menyadari judul drama yang tertulis di kotak itu dan berseru, "Eh?! Dia memberikan ini semua kepada kalian?! Apa ibu-ibu itu tidak merasa rugi?"

"Eh?"

"Sekotak DVD drama ini, Tetsuya, harganya mahal sekali. Aku pernah mencarinya di internet, dan harganya sekitar dua puluh ribu yen. Kalian yakin ibu-ibu itu memberikannya kepada kalian dengan cuma-cuma? Ditambah lagi, dia juga memberikan gantungan kuncinya," Doremi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tiga buah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang yang dipegang oleh Kotake, berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan dugaannya, "Apa jangan-jangan dia bekerja di Nippon TV ya?"

"Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan terkejut melihat judul drama ini, karena aku tahu kau ingin sekali menontonnya saat drama ini ditayangkan di TV, hanya saja kau tidak punya waktu," aku Kotake, "Aku hanya kaget karena kaubilang… harga DVD ini…"

"Ya, aku sebenarnya bisa saja membelinya sendiri, tapi aku juga ingat kalau pernikahan kita juga butuh dana yang tidak sedikit, meskipun totalnya memang lebih murah daripada kalau kita mengadakannya musim gugur nanti, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membelinya," sahut Doremi, "dan sekarang, kalian mendapatkannya dengan cuma-cuma…"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menerima ini semua dan memaafkan Akatsuki, kan?" tanya Kotake, "Lagipula, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau sekarang kita berdamai? Kau boleh saja tidak mengundangnya ke pernikahan kita, tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa memaafkan dia. Semua orang pasti punya kesalahan masing-masing, dan kurasa, sekarang Akatsuki benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggu kita lagi."

"Baiklah, sejujurnya… aku hanya ingin mengetes kesungguhan Akatsuki-kun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia benar-benar menyesal atau tidak," aku Doremi sambil menerima kotak DVD dan gantungan kunci dari Kotake. Dia lalu memasukkan kotak DVD yang diterimanya kedalam tas kerjanya dan memberikan masing-masing satu buah gantungan kunci kepada Kotake dan Akatsuki, "Sebagai tanda perdamaian kita, aku ingin memberikan gantungan-gantungan kunci ini kepada kalian."

"Doremi-chan, kau yakin ingin memberikan gantungan kunci ini padaku?" tanya Akatsuki. Ia lalu memperhatikan gantungan kunci yang diterimanya baik-baik; sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang berwarna kepirangan yang mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, "Yah, gantungan kunci ini kelihatannya lucu juga sih… Lagipula, aku juga suka pakai baju hitam."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya jaket biru sih, tapi kalian tahu sendiri kalau jersey pemain di tim nasional berwarna biru…" komentar Kotake yang juga memperhatikan gantungan kuncinya sendiri, yang berwarna lebih kecoklatan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gantungan kunci berwarna sama dengan pakaian yang berbeda yang disimpan Doremi, "dan seingatku, kau tidak pernah pakai baju berwarna krem, Doremi."

"Aku tidak memberikan gantungan kunci itu berdasarkan warna pakaian yang biasa kalian pakai. Lagipula, gantungan kunci yang kuambil adalah yang mewakili karakter utama wanita dalam drama yang DVD-nya kalian dapatkan ini," jelas Doremi, "Tentu saja kau harus mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang mewakili karakter utama pria dalam drama itu, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang kauberikan padaku ini?" tanya Akatsuki, "Apa dia mewakili orang ketiga dalam drama tersebut? Kalau seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak usah mendapatkan gantungan kunci?"

"Dugaanmu salah, Akatsuki-kun. Gantungan kunci milikmu tidak mewakili si orang ketiga. Justru yang satu itu mewakili karakter pria yang menyatukan kedua karakter utamanya. Dia itu yang membantu karakter utama prianya mendapatkan jodohnya, sang karakter utama wanita," Doremi menggeleng, "Sekarang, kau mendukung pernikahan kami, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku mendukung pernikahan kalian," sahut Akatsuki. Ia tersenyum, "Kalian pasangan yang serasi, dan kalau memang kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Aku bukanlah seorang dewa, dan kekuatanku tidak sehebat itu."

"Sebenarnya sih, karakter yang diwakili oleh gantungan kuncimu mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang dewa, dan dia ingin kedua karakter utamanya bersatu karena suatu saat nanti, anak mereka akan jadi orang yang hebat."

"Tunggu sebentar. Katamu kau tidak sempat menonton dramanya, tapi kelihatannya kau tahu banyak tentang cerita drama itu," Kotake memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Doremi sejak tadi, "Apa ada yang memberikan cerita bocorannya padamu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya membaca sinopsisnya di internet, tapi aku tidak pernah mencari tahu lebih detail tentang cerita per episodenya," sanggah Doremi, "Aku tertarik menontonnya karena pemerannya berpenampilan menarik."

"Ah, aku melihat wajah mereka di kotak DVD tadi. Mereka Kame to YamaPi kan?" tebak Kotake sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri, "Mereka memang sudah menjadi idola sejak lama, dan harus kuakui kalau mereka juga berpenampilan menarik, tapi mereka masih kalah dari aku, kan?"

"Maksudmu, kau cemburu pada mereka?" Doremi tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau jangan khawatir. Bulan depan aku tetap akan menikah denganmu, kok. Aku hanya mengagumi mereka sebagai fans, hanya karena mereka juga jago berakting dan menyanyi, tapi tetap saja, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan cemburu. Kelihatannya, aku juga ingin menonton drama itu bersamamu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Doremi lalu bertanya kepada Akatsuki, "Bagaimana denganmu, Akatsuki-kun? Apa kau suka menonton drama di televisi?"

"Hmm, tidak terlalu, sih, tapi aku sempat menonton beberapa judul drama."

"Begitu ya? Kelihatannya, aku bisa menebak salah satunya," sahut sang guru muda, "Aku memang tidak ingat judul dramanya, tapi yang kutahu drama itu punya empat orang tokoh utama pria yang bergabung dalam sebuah kelompok elit di sekolah mereka, persis sepertimu dan anggota FLAT 4 yang lain. Drama itu juga punya versi adaptasi di Taiwan dan Korea, dan dalam ketiga versi drama tersebut, nama kelompok elit dari keempat tokoh utama prianya hampir sama dengan FLAT 4."

"Oh? Ah, kelihatannya aku tahu drama apa yang kaumaksud," Akatsuki tersenyum, "Kami berempat memang suka menontonnya, tapi yang benar-benar menyukainya hanya Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun. Lagipula, dalam cerita drama itu, mereka sempat sedikit mem-bully tokoh utama wanitanya, kan? Aku tidak suka mem-bully orang."

"Bagaimana dengan Fujio-kun? Dia pernah membantumu melukai calon suamiku ini, kan? Apa dia tidak benar-benar menyukai drama itu?" tanya Doremi dengan nada menyindir.

"Doremi, sudahlah. Jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu," protes Kotake, "Aku memang cedera saat itu, tapi lukaku kan tidak parah."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menyindir Fujio-kun saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu memang salah kami," Akatsuki tertawa, "Meski begitu, Fujio-kun juga tidak terlalu menyukai drama yang kaumaksud. Bukan karena dia tidak suka mem-bully orang, tapi karena dalam drama tersebut, tidak ada satupun diantara anggota kelompok elit itu yang gagal total dalam percintaannya."

"Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Ini pasti karena Yada dan Fujiwara, kan?" tebak Kotake, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, meskipun aku sempat beberapa kali bertemu dan bicara dengan Yada saat kita masih bersekolah di SMA, tapi aku sering melihat mereka pergi bersama, walaupun mereka jarang pergi berduaan saja."

"Sebenarnya, sejak Hazuki-chan lulus dari Karen, mereka sudah sering jalan berdua. Mereka hanya tidak bisa melakukannya saat Hazuki-chan masih bersekolah di Karen," ralat Doremi, "Disana ada peraturan untuk tidak jalan berduaan saja dengan seorang lelaki, jadi… saat itu mereka sering berkencan dengan ditemani oleh mama Hazuki-chan atau Baaya."

"Yah, kalian memang tidak salah menduganya. Lagipula, Fujio-kun menyadari bahwa Hazuki-chan memang tidak tertarik padanya sejak awal," Akatsuki menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan padanya, tapi apa boleh buat. Bisa dibilang, kami berada di posisi yang sama."

"Anou, senpai," tiba-tiba Chikazuki menghampiri Doremi dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya, "Kau mau pulang denganku tidak? Aku tahu kalau kau akan pulang bersama dengan pacarmu, tapi… aku takut pulang sendiri. Ini kan sudah malam."

"Kalau ini masih sore, aku pasti tidak akan mengizinkanmu bergabung dengan kami, tapi… karena ini sudah malam, kurasa mau tidak mau, aku memperbolehkanmu pulang bersama kami," sahut Doremi, "Setidaknya, aku bisa memperkenalkan Akatsuki-kun padamu."

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Akatsuki?" Chikazuki memperhatikan sang pangeran berambut violet itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu supaya tidak mengganggu hubungan senpaiku ini dengan calon suaminya. Jangan coba-coba mencium leher senpaiku saat dia sudah menikah dan punya anak nanti. Jangan buat dia menyuruh anaknya menunggu di luar rumah sampai anak itu harus dibunuh orang. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh membuat masalah dalam rumah tangga mereka, sekalipun senpaiku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang hanya diketahui olehmu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Chikazuki. Sebenarnya sekarang, kau sedang membicarakan tentang apa?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Cerita drama lagi?"

"Ya, aku sedang menonton drama Tiongkok yang menceritakan tentang hal itu, dan aku takut kalian akan mengalami hal yang sama."

"Tidak akan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu," Doremi mencoba meyakinkan sang guru junior, "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Katamu orangtuamu menunggumu di apartemenmu."

"Oh? Ya… baiklah. Aku akan pulang bersama kalian."

Pada akhirnya, mereka berempat pulang bersama dengan menaiki sebuah taksi. Di tengah perjalanan, Doremi memberitahu Chikazuki tentang sekotak DVD yang didapatnya dari Kotake dan Akatsuki.

"Eh?! Jadi tadi pacarmu baru saja dapat sekotak DVD 'Boku, Unmei no Hito desu' gratis?!" tanya Chikazuki tidak percaya, "Padahal kan harganya…"

"Mahal, kan? Aku juga tadinya bingung sekali melihat kotak DVD itu."

"Sebentar, senpai. Aku boleh lihat kotak DVD itu, kan? Aku jadi mau lihat kalau-kalau DVD yang kau dapatkan palsu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa DVD itu asli. Kau tidak percaya padaku, Chikazuki?" protes Doremi, "Kaupikir aku tidak bisa membedakan antara DVD yang asli dan yang palsu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Hanya untuk memastikan."

"Baiklah, ini," Doremi akhirnya mengeluarkan kotak DVD tersebut dari dalam tas kerjanya dan menyodorkannya kepada Chikazuki, "Aku yakin kalau DVD ini asli."

"Biar kulihat," Chikazuki mengambil kotak DVD itu dan mengamatinya dengan cermat, "Kau benar, senpai. DVD ini asli, dan ini versi Blu-Ray…"

"Eh?! Blu-Ray?! Yang benar?!" dengan cepat Doremi merebut kotak DVD itu kembali dan ikut memeriksanya, "Ah iya, ini versi Blu-Ray!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa versi Blu-Ray harganya lebih mahal lagi?" tanya Akatsuki tidak mengerti.

"Ya, selama ini, aku jarang menonton drama sih, tapi yang kutahu, DVD versi Blu-Ray biasanya dijual dengan harga yang lebih mahal jika dibandingkan dengan versi yang biasa," jelas Kotake, "Karena biasanya, kualitas video dalam DVD Blu-Ray lebih bagus dari versi yang biasa."

"Lebih tepatnya sih, kalau versi yang biasa harganya sekitar dua puluh ribu yen, versi Blu-Ray ini harganya… dua puluh empat ribu yen…" lanjut Doremi. Ia lalu memeluk kotak DVD itu dan bersorak kegirangan, "Ah, aku beruntung sekali hari ini!"

"Mungkin ini rezeki calon pengantin, senpai," Chikazuki tersenyum, "Setidaknya, setelah kau menikah, kau bisa menontonnya dengan pasanganmu."

Mendengar perkataan Chikazuki, Doremi dan Kotake saling berpandangan dan ikut tersenyum. Doremi pun menyahut, "Kau benar juga, Chikazuki."

Mereka terus mengobrol dengan santai sampai semuanya tiba di tujuannya masing-masing.

 **.O.**

 _1 Juli 2017…_

"Otousan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menjemput onee-chan dari apartemennya saja?" tanya Pop kepada sang ayah, "Sampai sekarang saja, onee-chan belum sampai disini."

"Kau tenang saja, Poppu. Doremi pasti akan datang kemari," sang ayah mencoba menenangkan putri bungsunya itu, "Dia tidak akan membuat kita menunggu lama. Lagipula, ini masih jam berapa? Kenapa kau jadi berlebihan begini?"

"Memangnya, otousan tidak rindu padanya?" balas Pop dengan merengut. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu, "Okasan juga, dari tadi tidak bilang apa-apa. Padahal kan, hari ini onee-chan akan kembali kesini. Dia akan tinggal disini sampai hari pernikahannya."

Ya, mulai hari ini, Doremi akan kembali tinggal di rumah keluarganya sampai hari pernikahannya dengan Kotake tiba, karena dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya sebelum menikah dengan berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang tercinta.

"Okasan sudah tahu tentang hal itu, Poppu, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai cemas begini. Doremi akan baik-baik saja, dan dia pasti sudah akan tiba disini sebelum malam," sang ibu, Harukaze Haruka, tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar rindu padanya, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Onee-chan sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi sejak delapan tahun yang lalu," Pop menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"Kami juga merindukannya, tapi bukan berarti kerinduan kami harus membuat kami terlalu khawatir sepertimu," sahut sang ayah, "Doremi pasti sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sekarang."

"Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan sangat cepat, ya?" renung sang ibu, "Tanpa kita sadari, sudah banyak yang terjadi dalam keluarga ini, dalam rumah ini…"

"Padahal, rasanya belum lama ini kita melihat Doremi kebingungan mengisi formulir prospektusnya, dan sepertinya, baru kemarin kita melihatnya sedih karena gagal dalam ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, tapi sekarang… dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang guru muda yang enerjik," ujar sang ayah dengan bangga, "dan sebentar lagi, dia akan menikah."

"Kalian tahu, rasanya aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa onee-chan akan menikah sebelum dia berumur tiga puluh tahun," aku Pop, "tapi sekarang, onee-chan malah ingin menikah dengan pacarnya tahun ini, padahal dulu hubungan mereka sempat bermasalah."

"Dulu mereka memang tidak akur, kan? Sama saja sepertimu dan Kimitaka-kun…"

"Bukan itu maksudku, otousan," Pop menggeleng, "Waktu mereka di SMP, onee-chan pernah memberikan surat cinta untuk Kotake-senpai, tapi dia baru bisa menjawabnya waktu mereka di SMA."

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi maksudnya, yang membuat Doremi memotong rambutnya waktu dia masih di SMP itu… Kotake-kun?" simpul sang ayah yang baru mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya, "Kenapa otousan baru diberitahu sekarang?"

"Habisnya, waktu itu kupikir lebih baik onee-chan sendiri yang memberitahu otousan tentang hal itu…"

"Doremi tidak mungkin segampang itu menceritakannya kepada otousan, Poppu. Saat itu kan, dia merasa sudah ditolak mentah-mentah," jelas sang ibu, penuh pengertian, "Karena itulah, waktu Doremi datang ke reuni pertamanya di SD Misora, saat otousan bertanya tentang orang yang disukainya di SMP, okasan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kalian juga tidak ingin melihatnya marah besar atau menangis keras-keras hanya gara-gara hal itu, kan?"

"Yah, benar juga sih…" Pop menghela napas, "Kalau saja aku tidak menyinggungnya tentang hal itu saat itu…"

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih lagi. Yang penting, sekarang mereka telah melaluinya dengan baik, dan mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan mudah," sang ibu kembali tersenyum, "Akhir bulan ini, mereka akan menikah, jadi seharusnya, kita ikut senang dengan pernikahan mereka."

"Benar juga ya?" Pop tertawa kecil, "Selama ini, aku sering meremehkan onee-chan, padahal sebenarnya, dia lebih hebat dari yang kukira sebelumnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan latihan musikmu bersama Hazuki-chan dan yang lainnya. Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya sang ibu kepada Pop, "Kalian sudah tidak harus latihan lagi bulan ini, kan? Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, okasan khawatir kalau kejutan kalian ini akan ketahuan sebelum waktunya tiba."

"Tenang saja, okasan. Libur musim panas kan baru akan dimulai pertengahan bulan ini, jadi walaupun onee-chan akan tinggal disini lagi mulai hari ini, dia masih harus mengajar di sekolah sampai libur musim panas tiba. Kami masih bisa berlatih di rumah Hazuki-chan sebelum hari pembagian rapor," jawab Pop, "Onee-chan tetap saja tidak akan tahu, karena onee-chan baru akan pulang dari sekolah menjelang malam, sementara jadwal latihan kami masih bisa diatur waktunya."

"Baiklah, okasan percaya pada kalian, tapi kalau okasan boleh memberi usul, kelihatannya akan lebih baik kalau kalian tidak berlatih di hari Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Memangnya onee-chan akan berdiam diri di rumah saja? Dia kan juga harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya bersama dengan Kotake-senpai, dan disaat yang bersamaan, kami bisa berlatih."

"Memangnya, kalian tidak ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam persiapan pernikahannya? Kalau Doremi mengajakmu ikut, apa kau tega menolak ajakannya?"

"Oh iya, benar juga, ya? Jujur saja, aku juga ingin melihat onee-chan mencoba gaun pengantinnya, sih," aku Pop, "Aku ingin menolongnya memilihkan gaun pengantin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Hazuki-chan dan yang lainnya? Apa mereka juga ingin menolong Doremi memilih gaun pengantin yang tepat untuknya?" tanya sang ibu lagi, "Sebagai sahabatnya, mungkin saja mereka ingin memberikan sedikit masukan. Bukan hanya tentang gaun pengantinnya, tapi juga tentang semua yang harus mereka persiapkan."

"Okasan benar. Kelihatannya mulai sekarang, kami memang harus berlatih hanya di hari kerja," akhirnya Pop menyetujui usul sang ibu, "Dengan begitu, kami juga masih bisa merahasiakan soal penampilan kejutan kami untuk onee-chan. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kami sedang menyiapkan kejutan besar untuknya, kalau kami membantunya dalam persiapan pernikahannya."

"Itu benar."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita muda memasuki halaman rumah itu dan memandang kesekitar. Tangan kanannya menarik sebuah koper dorong berwarna ungu, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tas kerja dengan erat.

 _'Aku kembali…'_


	8. Chapter 8: Our Preparations

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 – Our Preparations**

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Dari arah pintu depan rumah, terdengar suara dari seseorang yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh seisi rumah itu, terutama oleh seorang pianis muda berambut merah muda yang langsung berlari menuju pintu depan begitu mendengar suara tadi.

"Akhirnya dia datang juga," ujarnya kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum berlari ke pintu depan dan berseru sambil menyambut orang yang baru tiba disana dengan sebuah pelukan, "Okaeri, Onee-chan! Akhirnya kau kembali lagi kesini!"

"Poppu, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" balas Doremi sambil mengelus-elus punggung adiknya itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, "Kelihatannya, kau sedang tidak sibuk hari ini."

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kedatanganmu hari ini? Lagipula, aku tidak harus tampil di pertunjukan manapun bulan ini," Pop melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah sang kakak yang sudah lama tidak tinggal dengannya dan orangtua mereka di rumah itu, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Onee-chan, kau masih harus ke sekolah, ya?"

"Begitulah. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa libur musim panas belum dimulai, jadi aku masih harus mengajar di sekolah sampai pertengahan bulan ini," jelas Doremi, "Karena itu, sampai libur musim panas dimulai, aku hanya bisa mempersiapkan pernikahanku hanya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Meski begitu, aku boleh menemanimu mempersiapkan pernikahanmu, kan?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja kau boleh ikut denganku, Poppu. Aku senang kalau kau mau menolongku mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan adikmu," Pop mengedipkan matanya, "Aku pasti akan menolongmu."

"Terima kasih, Poppu," Doremi memandang ke sekitar, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana okasan dan otousan?"

"Mereka sedang berada di ruang santai. Sejak tadi, kami memang menunggumu disana, onee-chan," jawab Pop, "Sini, biar kopermu aku saja yang bawa."

"Tidak usah, Poppu. Aku bisa membawa koperku sendiri."

"Onee-chan, kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka, kan? Akan lebih baik kalau sekarang, onee-chan ke ruang santai menghampiri okasan dan otousan, sementara aku akan membawakan kopermu langsung ke kamarmu."

"Eh? Tapi kan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik begitu daripada onee-chan repot-repot membawa koper ke ruang santai, tapi setelah itu, onee-chan masih harus membawanya ke kamar. Kedengarannya tidak efisien, kan?" Pop mengutarakan alasannya, kemudian menambahkan dengan sedikit menggoda, "Ditambah lagi, onee-chan harus naik tangga dulu sebelum sampai di kamar. Aku tidak ingin melihat onee-chan terjatuh dari tangga hanya gara-gara onee-chan menaikinya sambil membawa sebuah koper."

"Ehm, Poppu, maksudmu kau takut kalau aku masih ceroboh seperti dulu?" tanya Doremi sambil melirik sang adik dengan tajam, "Kau meremehkanku lagi, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut kalau-kalau onee-chan sedang kelelahan sekarang. Sebelum onee-chan pergi dari apartemen ke sini, onee-chan pasti harus merapikan barang-barang di apartemen dulu, kan? Mungkin saja sekarang onee-chan sedang capek, setelah membereskan barang-barang dan menempuh perjalanan jauh kesini."

"Memangnya kaupikir apartemen yang kutempati ukurannya seluas apa? Aku tidak secapek itu membereskannya," Doremi tertawa kecil, "Lagipula, jarak dari apartemen itu kesini tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kau malah mengatakannya seolah-olah apartemen itu berada di luar kota Misora."

"Tapi memang tempatnya agak jauh, kan?" balas Pop yang dengan cepat merebut koper sang kakak dan buru-buru membawanya menaiki tangga, "Pokoknya onee-chan masuk saja ke ruang santai sekarang."

"Eh? Poppu, tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu dalam koper itu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepada kalian."

"Nanti saja! Onee-chan sekarang lebih baik mengobrol dengan okasan dan otousan saja!" seru Pop yang sudah berada di lantai dua.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala, Poppu," Doremi menghela napas, kemudian dengan cepat mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang santai tempat kedua orangtuanya menunggunya.

"Okasan, otousan," manik magenta Doremi seketika berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat kedua orangtuanya disana, sedang duduk di sofa sambil menunggunya, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Doremi," keduanya pun menjawab dengan lembut. Mereka menatap sang putri sulung dengan tatapan bangga.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Doremi terisak lalu berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang juga bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menyambutnya. Mereka berpelukan.

"Aneh juga. Padahal waktu Tetsuya melamarku, kami sempat kesini untuk makan malam, tapi… aku tetap saja merindukan kalian disini," ujar Doremi setelah ia melepas pelukannya. Iapun menghapus air matanya, "Kalian juga merasa itu aneh, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Doremi. Kotake-kun kan melamarmu hampir empat bulan yang lalu, dan setelah itu, kau baru datang ke rumah lagi hari ini," sahut sang ayah, "Kalau boleh jujur, kami juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Maaf. Selama hampir empat bulan ini, aku tidak sempat menengok kalian kesini," Doremi menundukkan kepalanya, "Sekarang murid-muridku sudah di kelas enam, jadi aku sibuk mengajari mereka supaya siap menghadapi banyak ujian nanti. Belum lagi, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang ingin masuk ke SMP swasta, jadi aku harus memberikan banyak masukan kepada mereka."

"Kami mengerti. Menjadi seorang guru memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Selain mengajar, kau juga harus bisa mengarahkan murid-muridmu, supaya mereka bisa mengembangkan diri mereka dan lebih mengenal potensi dalam diri mereka sendiri," sang ibu tersenyum, "Itulah sebabnya, para guru dianggap mempunyai peranan penting di negara kita ini."

"Kau benar, okasan," Doremi membalas senyuman sang ibu, "Itulah sebabnya, walaupun aku sibuk dalam pekerjaanku, aku tetap bangga menjadi seorang guru. Bukan karena gajinya yang tinggi, tapi karena peranannya yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan ini."

"Yo, Doremi-sensei!" seru Pop yang baru saja memasuki ruang santai itu, "Kopermu sudah kutaruh di dalam kamar, ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Poppu," balas Doremi. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu, "Ah, mumpung ini hari Sabtu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sekarang? Aku ingin sekali mentraktir kalian makan malam diluar."

"Lebih baik jangan hari ini, Doremi. Okasan sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial untukmu," sang ibu memberi saran, "Sebelum kau tiba disini, okasan sempat belanja di pasar. Okasan beli beberapa potong daging steak spesial untuk makan malam kita."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Doremi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu lalu berkata dengan tersipu, "Ya, kalau memang okasan sudah menyiapkannya untukku, mungkin kita bisa makan malam diluar lain kali saja…"

"Mou, ternyata onee-chan tidak pernah berubah dalam hal ini," goda Pop.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ada yang membicarakan tentang makanan favoritku, mau tidak mau, aku pasti akan tergiur," aku Doremi, "Kecuali kalau aku sudah kenyang. Mungkin saat itu, aku tidak akan tertarik mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, karena sudah jam segini, lebih baik sekarang okasan menyiapkan makan malam spesial kita di dapur," ujar sang ibu setelah ia mengecek waktu yang tertera di jam dinding, "Poppu, kau bisa membantuku di dapur, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, okasan."

"Ah, aku juga ingin membantu kalian…"

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang, onee-chan istirahat saja di kamar," potong Pop sambil bergegas menyusul sang ibu ke dapur, "Nanti kuberitahu kalau makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah, aku akan merapikan barang-barangku dulu di kamar."

"Jangan lupa istirahat, ya? Jangan sampai onee-chan ketiduran di meja makan nanti."

"Iya iya," sahut Doremi yang akhirnya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya sementara sang ayah bergegas ke ruang kerjanya untuk merapikan alat pancingnya yang berantakan disana.

 **.O.**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu, Doremi?" tanya sang ayah saat keempat orang anggota keluarga Harukaze berkumpul lagi di ruang santai setelah makan malam, "Ayah dengar, Kotake-kun sudah pulang dari Spanyol minggu lalu."

"Ya, Tetsuya memang sudah pulang ke Jepang," jawab Doremi, "dan rencananya, besok kami akan ke butik untuk _fitting_ baju pengantin."

"Aku boleh ikut kan?" dengan cepat Pop bertanya, "Aku juga boleh ajak yang lain kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Doremi tersenyum, "Memangnya kau mau mengajak siapa? Kimitaka-kun kan belum melamarmu."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku aku ingin mengajak Hazuki-chan dan yang lainnya ke butik besok," ralat Pop sambil tersipu, "Kami kan juga ingin menolongmu memilih gaun pengantin yang tepat untukmu, onee-chan."

"Oh, boleh saja. Justru aku senang kalau mereka semua bisa ikut datang," sahut Doremi setuju. Iapun bertanya kepada kedua orangtuanya, "Okasan dan otousan juga boleh ikut kami besok."

"Baiklah, kami juga akan ikut," balas sang ibu, "Okasan juga akan menolongmu memilihkan gaun yang pas untukmu."

"Asal kau tahu saja, Doremi. Okasan hampir saja mendaftarkanmu di acara reality show, yang temanya memilih gaun pengantin," ujar sang ayah, "Untung saja, kami belum sempat mendaftarkanmu di acara itu."

"Ah, maksudnya acara 'Saya Terima Gaunnya' ya?" tebak Doremi. Ia tertawa kecil, "Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut acara itu. Rasanya, agak memalukan kalau persiapan pernikahanku sampai diliput media begitu. Sekarang saja, aku masih bingung memikirkan kalau-kalau nanti ada banyak wartawan yang menghadiri pernikahan kami, hanya karena Tetsuya sudah jadi pemain sepak bola terkenal di tim nasional."

"Meski begitu, kami masih boleh menolongmu memilih, kan?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tentu saja boleh, okasan. Tadi kan aku juga sudah mengajakmu dan otousan supaya ikut ke butik bersama dengan kami besok," jawab Doremi, "Lagipula, diantara kita semua, jelas-jelas okasan yang sudah pernah punya pengalaman memilih gaun pengantin. Aku kan juga ingin terlihat cantik saat mengenakan gaun pengantinku, seperti okasan yang terlihat cantik saat berfoto di pesta pernikahan."

Sebelumnya, sang ibu memang sempat memperlihatkan beberapa foto pernikahannya kepada Doremi dan Pop, dan memang, ia terlihat cantik dalam foto-foto tersebut.

"Itu juga karena okasan didandani oleh nenekmu, makanya okasan bisa terlihat cantik dalam foto-foto itu," komentar sang ayah, "Nenekmu itu jago merias pengantin."

"Ehm, apa itu maksudnya, aku tidak akan terlihat cantik kalau bukan ibuku yang mendandaniku saat itu?" sang ibu mencoba menafsirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah, bersiap untuk mengomel, "Jadi biasanya, aku tidak terlihat cantik di matamu."

"Ah, jangan salah paham. Maksudku, ibumu berhasil membuatmu terlihat _lebih_ cantik dari biasanya di pesta pernikahan kita," ralat sang ayah dengan takut-takut, "Tadi aku hanya lupa mengucapkan satu kata penting."

"Mou, sudahlah, okasan. Otousan hanya bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat," ujar Doremi, mencoba menenangkan sang ibu. Kelihatannya, ia menangkap raut wajah sang ayah yang ketakutan, seolah ingin berkata _'Jangan hajar aku di depan anak-anak kita'_. Sang guru muda berambut merah panjang itupun menambahkan, "Mungkin otousan masih teringat wajah okasan yang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya saat pernikahan kalian."

"Hmm, mungkin juga sih," sang ibu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada putri sulungnya dan bertanya, "Jadi, besok kita akan ke butik yang mana? Yang di dekat stasiun, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memang sudah buat janji disana," Doremi tersenyum, "Kita akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya disana, jadi aku bisa berangkat kesana dengan kalian."

"Hazuki-chan dan yang lainnya bagaimana? Apa mereka harus kesini dulu menjemput kita?" tanya Pop.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan untuk mereka," dengan cepat, Doremi mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengetik sebuah pesan disana, "Mereka bisa langsung ke butik dan bertemu dengan kita disana."

Sang ayah menghela napas lega, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, Doremi, bagaimana dengan konsep pernikahanmu? Apa kau hanya akan memilih gaya Barat saja?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku mau saja pakai cara tradisional, tapi Tetsuya bilang… dia tidak ingin melihatku sakit kepala hanya karena aku mengenakan 'tanduk kecemburuan' di kepalaku," aku Doremi, "Dia hanya ingin melihatku pakai gaun pengantin."

"Ada-ada saja, Kotake-senpai ini," Pop menggeleng, "Kalau dia tidak mau melihat onee-chan pakai 'tanduk kecemburuan', ikat saja rambut onee-chan seperti biasa. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu ini. Biasanya kan, pengantin wanita tradisional juga mengenakan penutup kepala putih diatas 'tanduk kecemburuan'nya."

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu, Poppu?" Doremi mengerutkan alisnya, "Yang kutahu, 'tanduk kecemburuan' wajib dipakai oleh pengantin wanita dalam pernikahan tradisional."

"Kalaupun tidak boleh juga, tidak apa-apa sih," sahut Pop, "Jujur saja, aku lebih senang melihatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin, onee-chan. Itu lebih cocok untukmu."

 _'Lagipula, lagu yang akan kami bawakan sebagai kejutan untukmu hanya menyebutkan tentang gaun pengantin, bukan 'tanduk kecemburuan','_ tambah Pop dalam hati, _'Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk onee-chan dan Kotake-senpai.'_

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," akhirnya Doremi berkata, "Lagipula, kami juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya."

"Oh iya, onee-chan…" Pop teringat sesuatu, "Bagaimana dengan foto _pre-wedding_ mu? Kau belum sempat membuatnya dengan Kotake-senpai, kan?"

"Hmm, foto itu, ya… Mungkin kami akan melakukannya minggu depan saja," Doremi merenung, "Masih ada waktu sebulan sebelum pernikahan kami dilangsungkan."

"Bukannya akan lebih baik kalau kalian segera membuatnya?" tanya Pop lagi, "Kurasa besok kalian masih punya waktu untuk foto-foto."

"Ya, kalau memang kita masih sempat membuatnya besok, tidak jadi masalah buatku," jawab Doremi, "Jadi minggu depan kami tinggal mengamati suasana hotel tempat pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan."

"Hotelnya dekat pantai, kan? Aku juga mau ikut kesana dong, minggu depan," pinta Pop, "Aku boleh ikut ya?"

"Iya iya. Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Poppu."

"Asyik!" seru Pop kegirangan. Mereka terus saja membicarakan tentang persiapan pernikahan Doremi dan Kotake sampai tengah malam.


	9. Chapter 9: Our Surprise for the Couple

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Wedding March © Felix Mendelssohn. Dear Bride © Kana Nishino. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 – Our Surprise for the Happy Couple**

* * *

 _20 Juli 2017…_

"Akhirnya, latihan kita selesai juga…" ujar Aiko sambil merentangkan tangannya, "Mulai besok, kita benar-benar sudah tidak bisa latihan sama-sama lagi."

"Ehm, sebenarnya sih… latihan hari ini juga penuh dengan resiko," aku Hazuki, "Kalau nanti Doremi-chan pulang ke rumah dan akhirnya tahu bahwa Poppu-chan sedang tidak berada disana, bagaimana? Kalian kan tahu sendiri kalau di hari pembagian rapor, para guru dan murid SD Misora akan pulang sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya."

"Ya… tadi sih aku bilang ke onee-chan kalau aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan beberapa orang teman," sahut Pop, "Untungnya sih, aku tidak sampai asal sebut nama. Akan gawat jadinya kalau aku menyebutkan nama seorang temanku, tapi ternyata setelah itu onee-chan bertemu dengannya dan akhirnya tahu kalau aku berbohong padanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Poppu-chan, bagaimana keadaan di rumahmu? Pasti menyenangkan, ya?" tanya Onpu sambil tersenyum, "Apalagi, Doremi-chan sudah tinggal bersama denganmu dan kedua orangtua kalian lagi."

"Begitulah, walaupun dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah sampai hari pernikahannya, aku senang bisa melihatnya lagi," jawab Pop, "Meski begitu, entah kenapa… belakangan ini aku agak gugup. Mungkin karena setelah hari pernikahannya, onee-chan akan pindah ke rumah barunya bersama dengan Kotake-senpai."

"Ah, kalau tidak salah… tanggal 16 kemarin, kau pergi melihat-lihat rumah itu bersama dengan Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun, kan? Apa rumahnya bagus?" tanya Momoko ingin tahu, "Yang kutahu, Kotake-kun membeli sebuah rumah minimalis yang letaknya agak dekat dengan SD Misora…"

"Ya, rumah itu memang dekat dari SD Misora, jadi onee-chan tidak perlu buru-buru pergi mengajar," jelas Pop, "Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi menurutku, rumah itu cukup nyaman untuk ditempati, juga mudah dibersihkannya."

Mereka berlima sedang berada di rumah Hazuki, sedang mengobrol santai tepat setelah latihan musik terakhir yang sengaja mereka lakukan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan kejutan mereka di pesta pernikahan Doremi dan Kotake sepuluh hari lagi.

"Sayangnya, saat kalian pergi melihat-lihat rumah itu, aku sendiri juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di toko," Momoko menghela napas, "Padahal aku juga ingin melihat rumah itu."

"Onee-chan bilang sih, dia juga ingin mengajak kalian melihat-lihat kesana, kalau kalian semua sedang tidak sibuk," Pop memberitahu, "Dia juga ingin tahu pendapat kalian, kalau-kalau ada beberapa hal dari rumah itu yang masih belum terlalu bagus, tapi menurutku sih, rumah itu tidak perlu direnovasi lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya," wanita muda berambut pirang itupun tersenyum, "Aku akan mengontaknya nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan? Apa kalian juga ingin melihat rumah yang akan ditempati oleh onee-chan dan Kotake-senpai?" sekarang giliran Pop yang bertanya, "Onee-chan juga mengajak kalian, lho."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi, Poppu-chan? Kami semua juga ingin melihat rumah itu," jawab Aiko, "Mereka sudah mengisinya dengan perabotan, kan?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Malah, Kotake-senpai sudah menyiapkannya sejak awal tahun ini, sebelum dia melamar onee-chan."

"Kotake memang orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, ya?" komentar Aiko, "Ternyata, dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang."

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat isi rumah itu," sahut Hazuki, "Mungkin saat mereka sudah menempati rumah itu nanti, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi mereka kesana."

"Menurutku sih, sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering kesana, Hazuki-chan," Onpu mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau kau sering kesana, kapan mereka punya waktu untuk urusan pribadi."

"Eh?"

"Memangnya, kau tidak mau melihat mereka cepat punya anak?" tambah Momoko, "Onpu-chan benar, Hazuki-chan. Kita memang seharusnya tidak boleh sering mengganggu mereka."

"Sebenarnya sih, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mau mengunjungi mereka disana, saat mereka sudah tinggal bersama di rumah itu, asal jangan terlalu sering," Aiko pun ikut bicara, "Doremi-chan memang sahabat kita, tapi kalau dia sudah menikah, kita tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangganya dengan Kotake."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," akhirnya Hazuki mengerti, "Aku hanya akan datang kesana sesekali."

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba _smartphone_ milik Pop berbunyi.

"Ada telpon masuk," ujar Pop sebelum mengecek nama si penelpon yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ itu, "Onee-chan?"

"Ups, semuanya, jangan ada yang bersuara, ya," bisik Aiko. Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko mengangguk setuju sementara Pop menjawab telpon itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pop mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Doremi lewat telpon. Ia lalu menjelaskan apa yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan sang kakak kepada Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko, "Onee-chan hanya bilang kalau dia dan Kotake-senpai ingin mengajak kita makan bersama di _izakaya_ punya Hasebe-senpai malam ini. Mereka ingin mentraktir kita makan disana. Tadi onee-chan berusaha menghubungi kalian, tapi ya… karena Hazuki-chan pernah bilang padanya bahwa dia (Hazuki-chan) jarang berada di rumah dan kalian biasa mematikan _smartphone_ kalian disini, jadi onee-chan tidak bisa menghubungi kalian langsung. Makanya, dia menyuruhku untuk memberitahu setidaknya salah satu dari kalian tentang hal ini."

"Ah, maksudnya di _izakaya_ milik keluarga Hasebe-kun kan?" sahut Momoko yang kemudian berseru kegirangan, "Asyik! Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk makan disana. Rasanya aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Hasebe-kun."

"Bukannya dulu… waktu kita mengikuti perkemahan musim panas, kau dan Hazuki-chan pernah memasak nasi kare bersamanya dan Yada-kun? Kau pasti sudah tahu seenak apa masakannya itu, kan?" tanya Aiko tidak mengerti.

"Itu kan nasi kare, bukan kudapan yang cocok dimakan sambil minum _beer_ ," jelas Momoko, "Entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin sekali minum-minum bersama kalian semua."

"Eh? Minum-minum?" Hazuki merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, "Apa malam ini, kita harus minum-minum di _izakaya_ milik Hasebe-kun sampai mabuk?"

"Ya, itu sih terserah kau, Hazuki-chan. Disana kan, Hasebe-kun juga menjual minuman non-alkohol. Kalau kau tidak ingin minum _beer_ banyak-banyak, tidak ada yang bisa memaksamu," sahut Momoko, "Tapi kalau aku sih, rasanya aku ingin minum _beer_ sebanyak-banyaknya hari ini."

"Heh, jadi Momo-chan mau minum banyak-banyak hari ini…" simpul Aiko, "Memangnya, ada masalah di toko kuemu, sampai-sampai kau mau minum _beer_ sebanyak-banyaknya?"

"Tidak sih. Aku hanya ingin minum saja," Momoko tersenyum, "Apalagi di musim panas begini."

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya, tidak ada salahnya sih, kalau kau mau minum _beer_ banyak-banyak," Aiko mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu supaya tidak membuat kami repot hanya karena kau mabuk."

"Tenang saja, Ai-chan. Aku janji tidak akan sampai terlalu mabuk," Momoko kembali mencoba meyakinkan Aiko, "Sebanyak-banyaknya _beer_ yang kuminum, aku tidak akan meminumnya melebihi batas toleransiku sendiri."

"Mudah-mudahan kau serius mengatakannya, Momo-chan…" sang atlet muda melirik kearah Momoko, sementara Hazuki dan Onpu menghela napas.

 **.O.**

 _Tiga hari kemudian…_

"Wow! Ini benar-benar rumah yang bagus!" puji Momoko saat ia melihat-lihat rumah yang akan ditempati oleh Kotake dan Doremi setelah mereka menikah nanti bersama dengan yang lainnya, "Wonderful! Great!"

"Ya, aku senang kalau kau menyukainya, Momo-chan," sahut Doremi yang akhirnya bertanya kepada yang lainnya, "Menurut kalian bagaimana, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan?"

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Momo-chan. Rumah ini memang minimalis, tapi interiornya tertata dengan baik," komentar Hazuki, "Perabotannya juga cocok dipadukan dengan warna dinding tiap ruangannya."

"Mungkin aku tidak akan memberikan komentar yang rinci tentang rumah ini, tapi yang pasti, rumah yang akan kalian tempati ini memang bagus," tambah Aiko, "dan kelihatannya, semua barang yang ada di rumah ini berkualitas bagus…"

"Tentu saja. Kami membeli semua perabotan ini dari toko ternama. Yang dari Eropa itu, lho…"

"Tetsuya, kita disini bukan untuk mempromosikan toko itu, tapi untuk memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi perabotan yang harus kita beli," potong Doremi, "Kita juga sekalian menanyakan pendapat Hazuki-chan dan yang lainnya tentang rumah ini."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," sahut Kotake, "Jadi aku tidak perlu menyebutkan nama toko itu…"

"Kurasa kami masih bisa menebaknya sendiri. Intinya, kalian telah memilih perabotan yang cocok untuk ditempatkan di rumah yang bagus ini," Onpu tersenyum. Ia lalu memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di sudut ruang santai, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang beli piano ini?"

"Tentu saja aku yang membelinya, khusus untuk istri dan iparku yang tercinta," jawab Kotake dengan bangga, "Sebagai suami yang baik kan, aku harus mendukung istriku untuk mengembangkan hobinya."

"Nah, terus apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Pop, "Kalau aku mau latihan untuk pertunjukan, aku kan masih bisa latihan di rumah."

"Ya, mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu, keadaan di rumahmu jadi tidak kondusif dan tidak memungkinkan buatmu untuk berlatih disana…" Kotake mengangkat bahu, "Kondisi di rumahmu masih sering 'memanas', kan?"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau… ada benarnya juga sih," Pop akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan sang calon kakak ipar, "Kelihatannya, kau sudah kenal betul dengan kedua calon mertuamu. Kau memang calon kakak ipar yang baik."

"Tentu saja, sekarang aku sudah tahu banyak tentang keluarga kalian."

"Onii-chan, mulai detik ini, kau harus menjaga onee-chan dengan baik, ya?"

"Eh? Onii-chan?" Kotake sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Poppu, kau memanggilku…"

"Ya, harusnya sih… aku baru akan memanggilmu begitu minggu depan, saat kalian menikah, tapi kelihatannya, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," aku Pop, "Onii-chan, mulai hari ini, kau juga mau menganggapku sebagai adikmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri," Kotake menepuk bahu Pop, "Nama keluarga kita memang berbeda, tapi sebenarnya… aku sudah lama menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Kotake mengangguk, "Kau memang sosok adik yang baik."

"Terima kasih," ujar Pop sambil tersipu, "Aku senang memiliki calon kakak ipar yang baik sepertimu."

"Oh iya. Aku baru ingat kalau kita belum lihat-lihat ke lantai dua," kata Momoko yang dengan cepat menaiki tangga, "Aku mau lihat kamar utamanya, ya?"

Kotake, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop lalu menyusul Momoko menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, berjalan memasuki kamar utama yang berada disana.

"Wow, kamar utamanya indah sekali! Kalian pasti akan betah tinggal disini!" Momoko kembali berkomentar, "Aku tidak akan heran kalau nanti… kalian punya banyak anak."

"Momo-chan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Doremi sambil tersipu, "Maksudku, apa hubungannya antara kamar utama yang bagus dengan punya banyak anak?"

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau tempat yang bagus akan menghasilkan 'output' yang bagus juga. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" ujar Momoko sambil melirik Doremi dan tersenyum usil, "Aku tahu kau tidak sepolos itu."

"A-Ada apa dengan cengiranmu itu, Momo-chan?" sahut Doremi gugup, "Sudahlah. Daripada membicarakan tentang hal itu, lebih baik kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja."

"Hal apa yang kaumaksud?" tanya Momoko tidak mengerti.

"Tentang undangan pernikahanku," dengan cepat Doremi mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ya, aku tahu bahwa kalian semua sudah mendapatkan undangan itu sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi… aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada kalian, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan."

"Eh? Kami?" tanya Aiko, "Ada apa dengan undangan kami?"

"Ya, kalian yakin kalau aku tidak perlu mencantumkan nama pacar kalian disana?" lanjut Doremi, "Habisnya, aku _belum_ kenal dengan mereka. Bahkan, saat kita semua pergi makan bersama di _izakaya_ milik Hasebe-kun tiga hari yang lalu, kalian masih saja tidak mau menyebutkan nama mereka sama sekali."

"Ah, iya juga ya," Momoko pun teringat sesuatu, "Kenapa kelihatannya, kalian menyembunyikan identitas pacar kalian dari aku, Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan? Memangnya pacar kalian itu siapa sih? Apa mereka punya hubungan saudara?"

"Ya… Itu…"

"Apa nama keluarga mereka… Rius? Habisnya mereka berdua itu kedengarannya misterius sekali, sampai-sampai nama mereka belum pernah kalian sebutkan sama sekali."

"…"

"Momo-chan, bagi kita mereka memang orang yang misterius, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya, kan?" ujar Doremi, "Kalau boleh jujur sih, kurasa aku sudah tahu siapa nama pacar mereka. Hanya saja, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mereka sendiri."

"Lebih tepatnya, ada seseorang yang memberitahu kami, dan sekarang kami hanya ingin memastikannya saja," tambah Kotake, "Senoo, Segawa, sebenarnya… kami semua sudah mengenal pacar kalian, kan?"

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Momoko, tidak percaya, "Kita semua sudah kenal mereka?"

"Hmm, aku kurang yakin sih, tapi jangan-jangan…" Hazuki berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Entah kenapa, rasanya aku sudah tahu mereka itu siapa."

"Baiklah, kelihatannya, kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahuinya…" Aiko akhirnya menghela napas, "Mereka Leon dan Tooru."

"Eh?! Ai-chan jadi selingkuhannya Yamaki-sensei?!"

"Bukan Leon yang itu, tapi Leon-kun. Yang aku maksud adalah Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun dari FLAT 4," Aiko meralat perkataan Momoko dengan kesal, "Lagipula, buat apa aku jadi selingkuhan Yamaki-sensei?"

"Oh iya. Benar juga ya? Hehehehe…" Momoko tertawa, "Apalagi, kita sudah lulus dari SMA sejak delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Apa boleh buat. Yamaki-sensei mirip sekali dengan chameleon sih, jadi saat itu kita memanggilnya 'Leon'," Doremi menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Kalau saja ada hewan lain yang lebih menyerupai dirinya…"

"Ya, memang apa boleh buat, sih. Lagipula, aku juga sependapat denganmu saat itu," sahut Aiko yang kemudian bertanya, "tapi ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya siapa yang memberitahu kalian tentang pacar kami?"

"Tepat sebulan yang lalu, saat aku baru pulang dari Spanyol, kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberitahu kami," ujar Kotake, mulai menjelaskan.

.

 _Sebelum pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, ternyata Kotake dan Akatsuki sempat mampir ke apartemen yang ditempati oleh Doremi._

 _"Akatsuki-kun, tadi kaubilang… kau dan Fujio-kun berada di posisi yang sama mengenai masalah percintaan kalian, tapi bagaimana dengan Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun?" tanya Doremi, "Maksudku, apa mereka sudah punya pacar?"_

 _"Memangnya, kau belum tahu kalau mereka berhasil memperjuangkan cinta mereka?" Akatsuki balik bertanya, "Kau belum tahu kalau sekarang, Leon-kun sudah berpacaran dengan Ai-chan? Kau juga belum tahu kalau sekarang, Tooru-kun juga sudah berpacaran dengan Onpu-chan?"_

 _"Eh? Jadi… Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan berpacaran dengan mereka," simpul Doremi, "Ya, aku hanya tahu bahwa Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan sama-sama sudah punya pacar, tapi mereka belum pernah memberitahuku tentang nama pacar mereka."_

 _"Begitu ya?" renung Akatsuki, "Ah, atau jangan-jangan mereka sengaja merahasiakan hal ini sebagai kejutan untuk kalian? Aduh, kalau itu memang benar, seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian."_

 _"Diberitahu atau tidak, nanti juga kami akan tahu," Kotake berusaha menenangkan sang mantan rival, "Lagipula, tidak ada yang memintamu merahasiakan hal ini dari kami, kan?"_

 _"Iya juga sih, tapi kalau seperti ini, rasanya tidak etis…"_

 _"Tenang saja. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan marah padamu," Doremi ikut mencoba menenangkan Akatsuki, "Cepat atau lambat, mereka sendiri juga pasti akan mengakuinya."_

 _"Jadi menurutmu, aku masih boleh memberitahukannya kepada kalian?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku, kan?"_

 _"Baiklah, aku percaya kepada kalian."_

.

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya…" ujar Aiko setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kotake, "Sebenarnya, kami memang tidak pernah menyuruhnya merahasiakan hal itu kepada kalian sih, jadi wajar saja kalau Akatsuki-kun sudah memberitahu kalian tentang hal ini."

"Ya, aku juga menganggapnya sebagai hal yang wajar," Onpu menyetujui perkataan Aiko, "tapi akan lain ceritanya jika Akatsuki-kun menyebarkan gosip tentang kami."

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak menggosipkan sesuatu tentang kalian, kok," Doremi tersenyum, "Memangnya kalian pikir Akatsuki-kun itu ibu-ibu tukang gosip?"

"Tentu saja bukan, ya?" sahut Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko bersamaan sebelum mereka tertawa bersama Kotake, Doremi dan Pop.

"Jadi, karena kami sudah tahu siapa pacar kalian, kami juga boleh tahu tentang rencana pernikahan kalian, kan?" tanya Doremi, "Akatsuki-kun bilang, baik Leon-kun maupun Tooru-kun sama-sama diperbolehkan menikah dengan kalian dan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka bersama dengan kalian disini."

"Ya, memang benar sih, tapi kami masih belum yakin," jawab Aiko ragu, "Apalagi, Leon-kun belum melamarku."

"Tooru-kun juga belum melamarku, jadi aku sendiri juga belum tahu pasti," tambah Onpu, "tapi kalau boleh jujur sih, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama dengan Tooru-kun. Lagipula, sekarang dia sudah bukan lagi orang yang suka bertingkah laku aneh, dan aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Doremi mengangguk, "tapi mudah-mudahan sih, kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menikah sebelum Olimpiade Tokyo dimulai. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian jadi perawan tua."

"Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan menyusulmu dan Momo-chan, kok," sahut Aiko yang kemudian melirik Hazuki sambil menambahkan, "Hanya saja, mungkin akan lebih menarik kalau kita menunggu kabar dari pasangan musisi yang masih menggantung ini dulu…"

"E-Eh? Hubungan kami tidak menggantung kok," protes Hazuki, "Masaru-kun sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami begitu dia selesai konser tur…"

"…akhir tahun ini, berarti masih lama, kan?" balas Aiko, "Itu namanya hubungan kalian masih menggantung."

"Seingatku, diantara kita berdua, kau yang umurnya lebih tua dariku kan, Ai-chan?" tanya Hazuki tidak mengerti, "Kalau kau mau menikah dengan Leon-kun, untuk apa kau menunggu kabar dariku dan Masaru-kun dulu sebelum kalian menikah?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau diantara kita berlima, Momo-chan yang umurnya paling tua, tapi Doremi-chan yang akan menikah lebih dulu daripada Momo-chan."

"Tapi kan…"

"Kurasa pernikahan tidak mengenal siapa yang lebih tua atau siapa yang lebih muda. Belum tentu orang yang umurnya lebih tua akan menikah duluan, dan juga, belum tentu orang yang umurnya lebih muda akan menikah belakangan. Semua itu tergantung dari diri mereka sendiri. Apa mereka sudah menemukan orang yang tepat? Atau… apa mereka sudah memantapkan diri untuk menikah. Setiap orang memerlukan waktu yang berbeda untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menuju ke pernikahan," jelas Onpu, "Kalau memang suatu saat nanti, kau jadi lebih siap dari Ai-chan dan aku, kurasa itu bukan masalah besar."

"Baiklah. Terserah kalianlah," Hazuki menghela napas, "Lebih baik sekarang kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja."

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita menonton DVD di ruang santai?" tawar Doremi, "Sekalian minum teh dan menikmati kue-kue yang dibawa Momo-chan kesini."

"Akhirnya kita minum teh juga," Momoko tersenyum, "Ayo, kita siapkan teh dan kuenya dulu."

Pada akhirnya, merekapun bergegas kembali ke ruang santai dan melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan disana.

 **.O.**

 _30 Juli 2017…_

"Okasan, riasanku tidak akan jadi terlalu tebal, kan? Aku pasti akan terlihat cantik, kan?" tanya Doremi dengan agak gugup saat sang ibu merias wajahnya di dalam kamarnya, mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum berangkat ke hotel tempat prosesi pernikahannya akan diadakan hari ini, "Ah, aku gugup sekali sekarang."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Doremi. Okasan jamin kau akan terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," sahut sang ibu yang baru saja selesai meratakan bedak yang ditaburnya di wajah sang putri sulung, "Apalagi, hari ini hari yang spesial buatmu. Kau akan menikah di hari ulang tahunmu sendiri."

"Ah, rasanya jantungku ini berdegup kencang sekali. Jam berapa ini?" sang guru muda berambut merah panjang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya, "Kira-kira Tetsuya sudah sampai di hotel belum ya?"

"Hei, Doremi, kau tenang saja. Kalau kau gugup begini, bagaimana okasan bisa meriasmu dengan baik?" sang ibu kembali mencoba menenangkan putri sulungnya itu, "Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, ya? Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam, setelah itu keluarkan dengan perlahan, oke? Okasan tahu bahwa kau pasti akan gugup disaat seperti ini, tapi sebisa mungkin, kau juga harus berusaha menenangkan dirimu."

"Baiklah," Doremi menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ibu, dan perkataan itu terbukti benar. Saat ia mulai bisa menenangkan diri, sang ibu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya merias wajah putrinya tersebut.

"Okasan?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Waktu okasan menikah dengan otousan dulu, apa okasan sempat gugup seperti aku tadi?" tanya Doremi ingin tahu, "Pasti dulu, okasan juga merasakannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Wanita mana di dunia ini yang tidak merasa gugup menghadapi pernikahannya sendiri," jawab sang ibu dengan tersenyum, "Meski begitu, perasaan gugup tersebut harus dapat kita kendalikan dengan baik. Jangan sampai itu membuatmu melakukan kecerobohan yang fatal."

"Begitu ya?" Doremi tersipu, "Sekarang, kita masih belum terlambat, kan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Pernikahanmu baru akan mulai dua jam lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas," ujar sang ibu yang baru saja selesai mengaplikasikan _eye shadow_ dan _eyeliner_ pada kelopak mata Doremi yang sekarang tertutup, "Kau mau pakai bulu mata palsu, kan?"

"Eh? Apa aku perlu memakainya?" Doremi membuka matanya.

"Bulu matamu tidak terlalu lebat, dan ada beberapa helai yang tidak panjang dan lentik," jelas sang ibu, "Kau mau terlihat cantik hari ini, kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pakaikan aku bulu mata palsu yang lebat," pinta Doremi, "Aku takut kalau nanti mataku akan terasa berat hanya gara-gara bulu mata yang kupakai terlalu lebat."

"Tentu saja, okasan sudah pilihkan bulu mata palsu yang cocok untukmu."

"Okasan memang ibu yang terbaik," Doremi tersenyum, "Aku bersyukur memiliki ibu yang baik seperti okasan."

"Terima kasih," sang ibu tertawa kecil, "Baik, sekarang kau harus pejamkan matamu lagi. Ibu harus memasangkan bulu mata palsu ini di kelopak matamu."

"Okasan, bagaimana? Apa onee-chan sudah selesai dirias?" tanya Pop yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu, "Rambut onee-chan tidak perlu disanggul kan?"

"Untuk sementara sih, rasanya tidak perlu," jawab sang ibu yang dengan hati-hati memakaikan bulu mata palsu di kedua kelopak mata Doremi, "Setelah ini tinggal pakai penjepit bulu mata supaya lentik, lalu pakai maskara, perona pipi, dan yang terakhir… lipstik."

"Setelah itu langsung berangat ke hotel kan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan disini?" sang ibu kemudian bertanya kepada Pop, "Bagaimana dengan Kimitaka-kun? Dia pasti akan datang ke hotel, kan?"

"Ya… dia akan datang," kali ini Pop yang tersipu, "Kita akan bertemu dengannya disana."

"Putri-putriku ini memang sudah besar sekarang, ya," komentar sang ibu, "Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa tahun lagi, okasan kembali hanya akan tinggal disini berdua saja dengan otousan."

"Tenang saja, okasan. Saat aku sudah punya anak nanti, aku pasti akan sering-sering berkunjung kesini untuk menjengukmu," sahut Doremi, "Anak-anakku pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya disini."

"Hei, memangnya onee-chan berencana punya anak berapa?" goda Pop, "Bukannya onee-chan baru akan menikah dua jam lagi?"

"Ah, sudahlah Poppu. Kau selalu saja menggodaku."

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini."

Ketiga wanita itu terus saja mengobrol saat sang ibu merias wajah Doremi sampai selesai.

.

 _Sementara itu, di rumah lain…_

"Eeeh?! Kimura, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang kalau kau tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanku hari ini? Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisimu?" tanya Kotake saat ia berbicara dengan salah seorang sahabatnya, Kimura Takao, lewat telepon, "Justru aku memintamu menjadi pendamping karena Kouji juga tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang harus kumintai tolong?"

Sang pengantin pria lalu menyimak apa yang didengarnya dari _smartphone_ di tangannya, "Hmm, jadi menurutmu, karena sekarang kami sudah tidak bersaing lagi, aku bisa meminta bantuannya? Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Mudah-mudahan sih, dia tidak akan dengan sengaja menghilangkan cincin pernikahanku nanti."

Dengan cepat Kotake mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kimura dan menghubungi nomor lain yang tersimpan di _smartphone_ nya, "Ah, begini, aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu hari ini."

.

 _Dua jam kemudian, di sebuah aula yang luas yang terdapat di hotel dekat pantai…_

Lagu 'Wedding March' mulai terdengar menggema di dalam aula tersebut saat sang mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan bersama dengan sang ayah dan berjalan menuju ke altar yang telah disediakan, sementara sang ibu dan adik dari mempelai wanita berjalan di belakang mereka lalu bergegas menduduki bangku yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka. Acara pun dimulai saat sang mempelai wanita bertemu dengan sang mempelai pria di altar.

Prosesi pernikahan itupun berlangsung dengan khidmat, sampai pada saat janji pernikahan dibacakan oleh kedua mempelai. Keduanya pun saling berciuman setelah memakaikan cincin pernikahan di jemari tangan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku senang. Akhirnya sekarang, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi istriku," bisik Kotake setelah ia berciuman dengan Doremi, "dan kuharap, mulai detik ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua."

"Aku juga berharap begitu," balas Doremi sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku benar-benar ingin hidup bersama denganmu selamanya."

Pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah itupun saling berpelukan, membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka bersorak gembira.

Tepat sebelum prosesi melempar buket bunga yang seharusnya dilakukan setelah pemotongan kue pernikahan yang dipesan khusus dari toko kue milik Momoko, Pop menginterupsi acara tersebut dengan sebuah pemberitahuan tentang penampilan kejutannya bersama dengan Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko. Mereka memulai penampilan mereka sesaat setelah itu.

Sebenarnya, penampilan kejutan yang mereka perlihatkan sangatlah sederhana. Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko dan Pop memainkan alat musik kesayangan mereka masing-masing, mengiringi Onpu yang menyanyikan lagu milik Kana Nishino berjudul 'Dear Bride'. Hanya saja, karena mereka menampilkannya dengan sepenuh hati, penampilan kejutan tersebut menjadi terlihat sangat istimewa, terutama bagi Doremi dan Kotake yang di hari itu menjadi 'Raja dan Ratu sehari' disana.

Acara pun kembali dilanjutkan, dan prosesi melempar buket bunga pengantin pun dilaksanakan. Secara mengejutkan, walaupun Hazuki mengaku bahwa dia baru akan mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Yada Masaru akhir tahun ini, kenyataannya Hazuki jugalah yang mampu menangkap buket bunga yang dilempar oleh Doremi.

"Eh, kok Hazuki-chan yang dapat bunganya? Kenapa bukan aku yang mendapatkannya?" tanya Momoko protes, "Padahal kan, sudah jelas-jelas aku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah."

"Ya, mungkin itu artinya, kau harus cepat-cepat membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu dengan Yada-kun, Hazuki-chan," sahut Doremi yang menghampiri Hazuki dan ketiga sahabat baik mereka yang lain bersama dengan Kotake, "Apalagi, saat ulang tahunmu, Yada-kun sudah melamarmu. Mungkin kita memang sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya, tapi jujur saja, aku tidak yakin kalau Yada-kun tidak ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu, padahal dia sudah melamarmu lebih dari lima bulan yang lalu."

"Doremi-chan… Kotake-kun…" Hazuki tersipu, lalu bertanya, "Doremi-chan, apa kau sengaja melempar buket bunga ini ke arahku? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Masaru-kun…"

"Tunggu. Mana mungkin aku sengaja melemparnya ke arahmu? Tentu saja tidak," potong Doremi, "Malah tadinya, kupikir Momo-chan yang akan mendapatkannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Momo-chan sebentar lagi juga akan menikah?"

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Hazuki terlihat kebingungan, "Jadi sekarang, kenapa kalian menghampiri aku dan yang lainnya?"

"Tentu saja, karena kami ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Habisnya, penampilan kejutan kalian bagus sekali," Doremi tersenyum, "Kami benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kalau aku sih, hanya ingin membantu seorang teman yang ingin memberikan kejutannya untuk salah seorang diantara kalian," aku Kotake, "Tadinya, dia mengaku tidak bisa datang di pernikahan kami hari ini, tapi ternyata, dia datang secara diam-diam dan meminta bantuan kami untuk meluruskan masalahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud Kotake adalah… aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu, Fujiwara," tiba-tiba, Yada Masaru datang menghampiri mereka dan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Hazuki, "Ternyata, konser tur yang kuikuti hanya berlangsung sampai bulan ini saja, jadi aku bisa datang kemari."

"Benarkah?"

Yada mengangguk, "Jadi, kau mau ikut mempersiapkan pernikahan kita sampai akhir September ini, kan?"

"Aku mau," jawab Hazuki dengan cepat. Ia lalu memeluk Yada dan mengulangi perkataannya, "Aku juga ingin menikah denganmu tahun ini, Masaru-kun."

"Eits, tapi kalian jangan coba-coba mendahuluiku seperti Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun, ya? Kalau kalian ingin menikah, sebaiknya kalian menikah awal bulan Oktober saja, ya?" ujar Momoko, memberi syarat, "Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendahuluiku lagi."

"Hei, Momo-chan, jangan begitu. Semuanya kan terserah kepada Hazuki-chan dan Yada-kun," sahut Doremi, "Kalau mereka ingin menikah lebih dulu, biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ada pertunjukan penting September ini, jadi tidak masalah buatku kalau memang kami baru bisa menikah di bulan Oktober," aku Hazuki, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Masaru-kun?"

"Yang penting, kita bisa segera menikah. Itu saja," tambah Yada, "Tidak peduli di bulan apapun, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu."

"Baiklah, karena tugas kami sekarang sudah selesai, lebih baik sekarang aku dan Doremi mendatangi tamu-tamu yang lain," ujar Kotake, "Belum lagi, ada beberapa wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai kami berdua."

"Eh? Jadi… wawancaranya akan dimulai sekarang juga?" tanya Doremi yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup, "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Riasan wajahku masih belum berantakan, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Istriku yang satu ini masih terlihat cantik, kok," Kotake berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang baru saja dinikahinya itu, "Ayo, kita datangi mereka sekarang. Kalau kita melakukan wawancara itu bersama-sama, aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Pasangan pengantin baru itupun bergegas menghampiri beberapa wartawan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

.

 _Sore harinya…_

Pesta pernikahan Kotake dan Doremi memang diadakan di hotel, tapi setelah pesta itu selesai, keduanya langsung pulang ke rumah baru mereka dengan menggunakan mobil milik Kotake.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kita tidak pulang dengan menggunakan mobil atap terbuka yang bagian belakangnya diikat dengan kaleng-kaleng bekas seperti yang ada di film-film itu?" tanya Kotake saat ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke rumah mereka, "Setidaknya, mobil ini kubeli dengan menggunakan uangku sendiri."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kita memang tidak harus menggunakannya, kan?" sahut Doremi, "Apalagi, rasanya sekarang aku capek sekali."

"Ya, kau memang kelihatan lelah sekarang," Kotake menoleh kearah istrinya sebentar sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada jalan yang dilaluinya, "Karena itu, aku ingin kau langsung masuk ke kamar begitu kita sampai di rumah. Biar aku saja yang membawakan barang-barang bawaan kita ke kamar."

"Eh? Tapi, Tetsuya…"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan, jadi aku mohon padamu untuk langsung ke kamar begitu kita sampai nanti," potong Kotake, "Aku memintamu melakukannya karena aku peduli padamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menuruti kemauan suamiku ini," Doremi tersenyum, "Kalau kau memang tidak keberatan membawa barang-barangku juga, aku tidak bisa lagi melarangmu."

"Ya, tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa kita harus melakukan sesuatu setelah kita sampai di rumah."

"Ah, ya… tentu saja aku mengingatnya, tapi entah kenapa, saat aku memikirkannya, aku jadi gugup lagi."

"Kelihatannya, sepanjang hari ini, kau jadi sering gugup," komentar Kotake, "Tenang saja, Doremi. Kita akan memulainya pelan-pelan. Lagipula, sebelum itu kau juga harus menghapus riasan wajahmu dulu."

"Benar juga sih," Doremi tersipu, "Jadi, nanti kau pasti akan sabar menungguku membersihkan riasan wajahku, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kotake dengan yakin, "Demi istriku tercinta, aku rela melakukan apapun."

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah.


	10. Chapter 10: The News after the Honeymoon

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 – The Shocking News after the Honeymoon**

* * *

 _12 Agustus 2017…_

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya," ujar Doremi saat ia dan Kotake berjalan di lorong sebuah hotel yang berada di salah satu pulau di kepulauan Okinawa, "Gara-gara hal _ini_ , kita akhirnya tidak jadi ke pantai hari ini."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu," Kotake mencoba meyakinkan sang istri agar tidak perlu merasa bersalah hanya karena sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya, "Lagipula, kau memang pasti akan mengalaminya tiap bulan, kan? Setidaknya, ini kali pertama kau mengalaminya saat kita sudah menikah."

"Memangnya, kau tidak marah padaku? Kalau aku mengalaminya sekarang, artinya kan… selama seminggu kedepan, kita harus menunda…"

"Itu tidak jadi masalah buatku," potong Kotake, "Kalau memang kita belum bisa punya anak dalam waktu dekat, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai tiba saatnya aku mendengar kabar baik itu. Yang penting, kita bisa menikmati hidup kita sebagai sepasang suami istri."

"Tetsuya…" Doremi tersipu, "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kalau hari ini, kita hanya bisa jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dengan begini, kita bisa mulai memilih dan membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga kita di Misora. Untuk keluarga besar kita," Kotake tersenyum, "Tentang 'rencana istimewa' kita, kurasa kita masih punya waktu banyak disini. Kita kan masih akan berada disini sampai akhir bulan ini. Kita baru akan pulang ke Misora tanggal 31 kan?"

"Ya, kau benar juga sih," Doremi akhirnya membalas senyuman sang suami, "Kau benar-benar suami yang perhatian, Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan selalu memperhatikan istriku yang paling kucintai ini."

Keduanya pun berjalan kearah sebuah taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka diluar. Taksi tersebut akhirnya membawa mereka menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

.

 _Sementara itu, di Misora…_

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa libur musim panas masih berlangsung, nyatanya hari ini Momoko masih saja sibuk mengurusi toko kuenya. Semua ini berkat kreasi _ice cream cookies_ dan _ice cream cake_ buatannya yang di musim panas ini menjadi kue andalan dari toko tersebut.

Namun karena itu juga, Momoko sendiri jadi tidak punya waktu untuk mempedulikan kesehatannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya sejak dua bulan terakhir. Bahkan hari ini, meskipun dirinya sudah merasa tidak enak badan sejak pagi hari, Momoko tetap saja memaksakan diri untuk pergi bekerja mengurusi tokonya. Akibatnya, hanya dalam waktu dua jam setelah ia tiba di tokonya, Momoko tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Beberapa pegawai toko kue miliknya pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit tempat Hana-chan bekerja.

Saat Hana-chan melihat Momoko dibawa masuk ke Rumah Sakit, ia dengan cepat mengajukan diri supaya bisa memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Momoko. Sang dokter muda itupun memeriksa keadaan Momoko di ruang prakteknya.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak salah? Kenapa hasilnya…" gumam Hana-chan tidak percaya saat ia mempelajari hasil tes darah Momoko, "Bukannya Momo baru akan menikah bulan September ini? Tapi kenapa…"

"Hmm… Ah, dimana ini?" Momoko pun siuman. Iapun bangkit dari ranjang pemeriksaan dan melihat kesekitar ruangan itu lalu menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit bersama dengan Hana-chan sekarang. Ia lalu bertanya kepada sang dokter muda yang sejak tadi memeriksanya itu, "Hana-chan, kenapa sekarang aku ada disini?"

"Ya, tadi beberapa pegawai tokomu membawamu kesini begitu mereka melihatmu pingsan di tokomu, dan kebetulan aku sedang bertugas disini. Untungnya, aku tidak sedang mengurus pasien lain, jadi aku bisa memeriksamu sekarang," jelas Hana-chan, "dan bicara tentang hasil pemeriksaanmu, aku harus menanyakan sesuatu yang penting padamu, sebelum aku memastikan bahwa ini hasil yang valid."

"Memangnya, apa yang ingin kautanyakan, Hana-chan? Kenapa kelihatannya kau sangat khawatir?" tanya Momoko tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak sedang terkena penyakit parah, kan? Hanya kelelahan saja?"

"Tenang saja. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, kau memang tidak sedang sakit parah, hanya saja…" Hana-chan sempat ragu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang dimaksud, "Kapan kau terakhir datang bulan?"

"Eh? Datang bulan? Karena sekarang kau mengungkitnya, aku baru ingat kalau selama beberapa minggu ini, aku belum datang bulan lagi. Terakhir kali aku datang bulan itu… di pertengahan bulan Juni," Momoko mencoba mengingat-ingat, lalu tiba-tiba berseru, "Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku? Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, Momo, kau sedang hamil," simpul Hana-chan, "dan usia kandunganmu sudah enam minggu."

"Usou… Aku hamil?" Momoko sedikit tidak percaya dengan hasil pemeriksaan tersebut, "Padahal seingatku, kami tidak pernah lupa menggunakan pengaman, dan aku… Seingatku aku tidak pernah lupa untuk… Ah, benar juga."

"Ada apa, Momo?"

Momoko dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Hana-chan dengan berbisik, dan setelah mendengar jawaban Momoko, Hana-chan mengangguk.

"Itu memang mungkin saja terjadi, Momo," sang dokter muda berkomentar, "Habisnya, kau belum menikah tapi sudah seagresif itu."

"Ya, mungkin memang aku dan Steve-kun telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar," Momoko menghela napas, "Ironis juga. Padahal aku baru akan menikah akhir bulan September nanti, tapi sekarang… aku malah sudah hamil duluan. Kalau nanti Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun pulang dari Okinawa dan melihatku dalam keadaan begini, apa yang akan mereka katakan padaku?"

"Hmm, memang keadaannya ironis sih. Itu artinya, kau sudah mengandung saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka," renung Hana-chan, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak sebaiknya, kau memajukan tanggal pernikahanmu?"

"Aku mau saja memajukannya, tapi masalahnya, Steve-kun masih ada urusan pekerjaan di Kanada, dan baru akan kembali ke Misora pertengahan bulan depan," Momoko lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, bagaimana dengan gaunku? Apa nanti aku akan terlihat gendut? Kalau sekarang saja usia kandunganku sudah enam minggu, artinya… saat pernikahanku nanti, usia kandunganku…"

"Sekitar tiga bulan," lanjut Hana-chan, "dan saat itu, perutmu sudah akan mulai terlihat membesar."

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Momoko panik, "Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, orang-orang yang kuundang ke pesta pernikahanku nanti pasti akan membicarakan tentang kehamilanku tanpa henti. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hana-chan?"

"Ya, aku hanya bisa mengusulkan padamu untuk mempercepat pernikahanmu saja, tidak lebih," jawab Hana-chan, "Kalau kau butuh saran yang lebih banyak, lebih baik kau tanya yang lain saja."

"Tidak mungkin dong. Nanti mereka akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

"Masa sih? Kupikir Doremi dan yang lainnya pasti akan mengerti tentang keadaanmu. Kita semua kan sahabat baik."

"Masalahnya sekarang, mereka sedang punya urusan masing-masing," keluh Momoko, "Doremi-chan sedang bulan madu ke Okinawa bersama Kotake-kun. Hazuki-chan sudah mulai latihan untuk pertunjukannya. Ai-chan juga sedang berlatih lari supaya dia bisa memecahkan rekor barunya, sedangkan Onpu-chan… sudah mulai sibuk syuting untuk film terbarunya."

"Kau kan bisa menanyakannya kepada mereka, kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing," sahut Hana-chan, "Atau paling tidak, kau bisa bertanya kepada salah satu diantara mereka yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan urusannya."

"Salah satu diantara mereka berempat yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan urusannya…" Momoko mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hana-chan, "Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun baru akan pulang dari Okinawa tanggal 31 Agustus, sementara Hazuki-chan masih akan tetap berlatih sampai bulan September. Latihan Ai-chan dan syuting film Onpu-chan juga belum akan berakhir di akhir bulan ini, jadi…"

"Cocok sekali! Kau memang sebaiknya menanyakan hal ini kepada Doremi!" seru Hana-chan, "Lagipula, diantara yang lainnya, hanya Doremi yang sudah menikah. Ya, mudah-mudahan sih, Doremi bisa memberikan saran yang lebih baik dariku."

"Mudah-mudahan saja," Momoko menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan mendatangi rumahnya tanggal 31 nanti."

 **.O.**

 _31 Agustus 2017…_

Tepat saat Kotake dan Doremi baru saja selesai merapikan barang-barang mereka di rumah mereka, seseorang mendatangi rumah mereka dan membunyikan bel rumah tersebut.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang datang jam segini? Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau kita baru saja ingin bersantai di rumah?" keluh Kotake, "Kita kan baru saja pulang dari Okinawa hari ini."

"Jangan seperti itu, Tetsuya. Siapa tahu saja ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Mungkin saja itu Chikazuki atau guru lain dari sekolah yang ingin memberikan pengumuman kepadaku, atau mungkin saja itu temanmu di tim sepak bola," sahut Doremi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan, "Kalau kau tidak ingin membuka pintunya, biar aku saja yang menyambut orang itu."

"Terserah kaulah. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menonton TV dan bersantai disini," Kotake menyalakan televisi di ruang santai lalu duduk di sofa, "Kalau yang datang adalah temanku di tim sepak bola, suruh saja dia pulang. Kalau memang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik dibicarakan besok saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa sekarang."

"Ya ya," Doremi pun membuka pintu depan, dan saat ia mengetahui siapa yang datang, ia menyapa orang itu, "Ah, ternyata Momo-chan yang datang. Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko yang kemudian bertanya sambil melihat-lihat kesekitarnya, "Anou, apa kita bisa bicara berdua saja sekarang? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hmm, berdua saja ya? Memangnya, hal apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Doremi ingin tahu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain kita berdua," jawab Momoko, "Please, Doremi-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu."

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa membicarakannya di kamarku sekarang, tapi aku minta izin Tetsuya dulu, ya?" akhirnya Doremi memutuskan. Momoko pun mengangguk setuju. Setelah Doremi meminta izin kepada Kotake untuk diperbolehkan mengobrol bersama dengan Momoko di kamar mereka, Iapun menaiki tangga bersama dengan Momoko menuju ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan sekarang?" Doremi membuka pembicaraan tersebut setelah mereka berdua duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang pengalamanku dengan Tetsuya di Okinawa, ya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," Momoko menggeleng, "Apa kau melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dariku?"

"Sesuatu yang berbeda? Kelihatannya kau… sama saja menurutku, hanya saja…" Doremi memperhatikan Momoko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebelum melanjutkan komentarnya, "Kau terlihat sedikit lebih gendut. Apa ini gara-gara kau sering mencicipi kreasi kue baru buatanmu sendiri?"

"Ya, memang itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang."

"Maksudmu, kau benar-benar membuat banyak sekali kreasi kue baru bulan ini? Dan kau ingin aku memberikan saran padamu tentang diet sehat?"

"Bukan begitu," Momoko kembali menggeleng, "Aku jadi seperti ini bukan karena aku kebanyakan makan kue, tapi karena aku… sedang hamil."

"Eh?! Momo-chan, kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Jadi maksudmu, kau hamil sebelum menikah?" tanya Doremi tidak percaya, "Ya, aku tahu bahwa kalian sudah sering melakukan hal 'itu' selama ini, tapi… kurasa kalian masih bisa mengontrolnya supaya tidak jadi parah seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang…"

"Begitulah… Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," Momoko menghela napas, "Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku? Apa aku harus memajukannya?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku memang sudah menikah, tapi… kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau usaha kami untuk cepat punya anak masih belum membuahkan hasil. Padahal ini sudah sebulan sejak pernikahan kami," Doremi mengerutkan alisnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?"

"Sudah sekitar dua bulan, dan aku baru mengetahui tentang hal ini lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu," jelas Momoko, "Saat itu, aku sedang bekerja di toko kueku, tapi tiba-tiba aku jatuh pingsan dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Disana, kebetulan Hana-chan yang memeriksaku, dan… katanya aku hamil."

"Jadi begitu…" Doremi lalu berpikir sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi, "Karena hal itu, kau ingin memajukan tanggal pernikahanmu?"

"Ya, maunya sih begitu, tapi… Steve-kun bilang, pernikahan kami tidak bisa dimajukan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku tentang hal itu? Kalau memang kalian tidak bisa memajukannya, kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kalian menikah di tanggal yang sudah kalian sepakati," Doremi mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kau tidak perlu malu kalau memang kau sudah hamil sebelum menikah dengan Steve-kun. Yang penting kan kalian saling mencintai."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tamu-tamu yang datang? Saat pernikahanku nanti, kandunganku pasti sudah bertambah besar. Perutku pasti lebih terlihat gendut daripada yang sekarang," ujar Momoko panik, "Sekarang saja, kau sudah tahu kalau perutku terlihat lebih gendut. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus kukatakan saat mereka bertanya tentang kehamilanku? Dan juga, bagaimana aku bisa mengenakan gaun pernikahanku?"

"Momo-chan, kurasa kau tidak perlu ambil pusing mengenai hal ini. Setidaknya, gaun pengantinmu baru akan kaupesan besok, kan? Atau berapa hari lagi?" Doremi mencoba menenangkan Momoko, "Mengenai tamu-tamu yang akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu, kupikir mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang pernikahanmu. Mereka justru akan mengerti tentang keadaanmu."

"Jadi menurutmu, aku harus menanggapi ini semua dengan berpikir positif?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kan, sekarang kau sedang hamil. Kalau dalam keadaan begini kau malah panik dan berprasangka buruk terhadap tamu-tamu yang diundang ke pernikahanmu, bisa-bisa itu berpengaruh buruk terhadap kandunganmu sendiri. Intinya sih, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan kandunganmu. Justru disaat seperti ini, kau harus merasa bersyukur."

"Eh?" tanya Momoko tidak mengerti, "Doremi-chan, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa menganggapku naif atau semacamnya, tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit iri padamu," aku Doremi, "Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat hamil, tapi sekarang malah kau yang sedang hamil."

"Mou, ayolah, Doremi-chan. Kau kan baru sebulan ini menikah dengan Kotake-kun. Kalian masih punya banyak waktu, jadi kau tidak perlu iri padaku."

"Aku tahu, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat memiliki anak kandung. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau sedang hamil."

"Percaya padaku, rasanya tidak begitu nyaman. Sejak aku tahu kalau aku hamil, setiap kali aku bangun pagi, aku pasti merasa mual. Malah sekarang, aku sering merasa capek. Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak perlu buru-buru punya anak."

"Lho, waktu itu kau malah ingin supaya aku punya banyak anak. Kenapa sekarang kau malah berkata begitu?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, juga murid-murid di kelasmu. Kau masih ingin mengajar tanpa merasa tidak enak badan, kan?" Momoko mengutarakan alasannya, "Kau boleh saja punya anak sebanyak mungkin, tapi sebaiknya kau pelan-pelan saja mendapatkannya, ya?"

"Terserah kaulah," Doremi menghela napas, "Memangnya, kau tidak ingin kalau nanti, anakmu bisa sekelas dengan anakku di sekolah mereka, seperti kita dulu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat mereka akrab begitu," Momoko akhirnya tersenyum, "Ya, kalau memang kau ingin cepat-cepat punya anak, aku bisa apa? Yang bisa menentukan kebahagiaanmu kan hanya dirimu sendiri."

Momoko lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu, bersiap meninggalkan rumah itu, "Baiklah, Doremi-chan, aku pulang dulu, ya? Terima kasih atas saranmu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi dengan kandunganku dan pernikahanku."

"Sama-sama, Momo-chan," sang guru muda dengan cepat mengambil sebuah tas kertas yang ditaruh didalam kamar tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Momoko, "Karena kau sekarang kesini, kelihatannya lebih baik aku memberikan oleh-oleh untukmu sekarang saja, ya? Ini."

"Thank you very much," sahut Momoko sambil menerima tas kertas itu, "Sampai jumpa di pernikahanku nanti, ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Bye bye, Momo-chan."

Setelah mengantar Momoko sampai ke pintu depan, Doremi bergegas menuju ke ruang santai tempat Kotake menunggunya sambil menonton TV.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Memangnya apa yang ingin Asuka bicarakan denganmu?" tanya Kotake ingin tahu saat Doremi menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya, "Kelihatannya, dia jadi semakin berisi. Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Tetsuya, ini masalah pribadi Momo-chan. Aku tidak boleh memberitahumu tentang apa yang dikatakannya padaku," potong Doremi yang kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sekarang, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang lain denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, kalau seandainya… sampai setahun kedepan, kita masih belum dikaruniai anak, apa kau akan marah padaku?" tanya Doremi, "Mungkin saja kan, itu terjadi karena aku tidak…"

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, bahkan kalau kita belum dikaruniai anak selama bertahun-tahun kedepan. Aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu, karena itu bukan salahmu," dengan cepat dan pasti, Kotake menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, "Kalau memang kita ditakdirkan seperti itu, kita bisa apa? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu, kalau hal yang terpenting buatku sekarang adalah bisa hidup bersama denganmu disini."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin akan terus bersabar? Kita kan…"

Kali ini, Kotake memotong perkataan istrinya dengan mengecup bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut dan berkata, "Baiklah, kurasa maksudmu, kita harus berusaha lebih giat dari biasanya. Benar kan?"

"E-Eh? Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku hanya…"

"Lebih baik kita masuk kamar saja sekarang," Kotake tersenyum melihat Doremi yang sedang tersipu, "Besok pagi, kau sudah mulai mengajar di sekolah lagi, kan?"

"I-Iya sih…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" seru Kotake yang dengan cepat mematikan televisi dan menggendong sang istri seperti layaknya pengantin baru pada umumnya, membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

"Semoga usaha kita kali ini berhasil ya…"

Sekitar dua jam setelah mereka memasuki kamar dan terhanyut dalam 'urusan pribadi' mereka, Kotake memeluk Doremi saat mereka berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telinga istrinya dengan lembut dan membuatnya tersipu malu.

"M-Mou, Tetsuya… Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama denganmu, tapi…"

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat dapat kabar tentang kehamilanmu, dan bisa menemanimu saat kau melahirkan anak kita suatu saat nanti," Kotake tersenyum, "Supaya kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan juga, supaya kau tidak perlu merasa iri lagi dengan Asuka."

"Eh? Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Momo-chan? Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengannya disini, kan?" simpul Doremi begitu ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh sang suami, "Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak sopan begitu sih?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menguping pembicaraan kalian. Hanya saja, aku bisa menebaknya dengan mudah dari apa yang kulihat dari penampilannya dan dari pertanyaanmu saat kita berada di ruang santai tadi," ralat Kotake, "Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu setelah pembicaraan yang kalian lakukan, aku bisa menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa pembicaraan kalian ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu."

"Begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja," Kotake melepas pelukannya, "Jadi, apa benar kalau sekarang… Asuka sedang hamil?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya sih, dia hanya meminta saranku saja," sahut Doremi, "tapi begitu mengetahuinya, aku malah jadi sedikit iri padanya, dan begitu kau bertanya padaku tentang pembicaraan kami, aku langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin… aku…"

Dengan cepat Kotake memotong perkataan sang istri dengan kembali memeluknya dan menciumnya agak lama dengan penuh gairah sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak peduli tentang hal apapun yang ingin kaukatakan tadi, karena yang kutahu, kau adalah istri yang hebat buatku."

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah, kurasa kita tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Malam ini, aku hanya ingin bersamamu disini."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam kita? Memangnya kau tidak merasa lapar?" tanya Doremi sedikit tidak yakin, "Apalagi, kita juga belum mandi sejak kita baru sampai di rumah tadi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam yang romantis bersamamu disini," Kotake menggeleng, "Sekarang, aku belum merasa lapar, dan kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak mandi saja hari ini."

Doremi terlihat ingin memprotes perkataan Kotake, tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menyatakan keluhannya, Kotake menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keberhasilan kita saja kali ini. Kalau memang kau ingin mandi malam ini, sebaiknya kau mandi menjelang pagi saja, ya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, Tetsuya," akhirnya Doremi menghela napas, "Kalau kau memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku disini sekarang, aku hanya bisa menurutimu."

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan 'urusan pribadi' mereka yang mereka lakukan sejak mereka memasuki kamar itu.

 _'Entah kenapa, perasaan cinta diantara kita berdua terasa sangat kuat malam ini…'_


	11. Chapter 11: The QC's Great Vision

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 – The Queen Candidate's Great Vision**

* * *

 _24 September 2017…_

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali menemanimu pergi ke pernikahan Asuka," keluh Kotake saat ia baru saja selesai merapikan barang-barangnya didalam kamar, bersiap untuk pergi ke asrama dari klub sepak bola yang diperkuatnya, "Aku ingin sekali memberikan kejutan itu kepada Asuka dan yang lainnya bersamamu."

"Sebenarnya sih, menurutku tidak jadi masalah kalau kau tidak ikut mengabarkan hal ini kepada mereka bersamaku hari ini, jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluh seperti itu, Tetsuya," sahut Doremi, "Lagipula, mereka pasti akan mengerti kalau hari ini kau tidak bisa ikut kesana bersamaku."

"Masa? Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku bisa kesana bersamamu? Setidaknya, aku harus bisa menjagamu di masa yang penting seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu disana?" tanya Kotake khawatir, "Aku harus memastikan bahwa keadaanmu akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Ya, aku tahu bahwa selama ini, kau terus mencoba untuk menjadi sosok suami yang baik untukku, dan aku selalu menghargai usahamu itu, tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, kita bisa apa? Kalau memang kau tidak bisa ikut kesana bersamaku, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku," Doremi terus mencoba menenangkan suaminya, "Tentang keselamatanku, kau tidak usah khawatir begitu. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Yang benar?"

"Tentu saja. Kaupikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Ya… aku hanya khawatir," ujar Kotake sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Jarak dari rumah kita ke hotel tempat pernikahan Asuka lumayan jauh, bahkan dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari SD Misora."

"Memangnya kaupikir aku akan berjalan sendiri kesana? Tetsuya, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan benar-benar pergi kesana sendiri. Sebentar lagi, Poppu akan menjemputku kesini bersama dengan Kimitaka-kun, dan kami akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan Momo-chan bersama-sama."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranku ini. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke suatu tempat tanpaku, setelah kita mengetahui hal itu."

"Tetsuya…"

Sebelum Doremi sempat meneruskan perkataannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah depan rumah mereka.

"Ah, itu pasti Poppu dan Kimitaka-kun," tebak Doremi yang kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar dan dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju ke depan rumah, "Jaa, aku pergi dulu, ya? Setelah turnamen selesai, kau pasti akan cepat pulang, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu lama-lama sendirian di rumah disaat seperti ini," gumam Kotake sambil mengikuti sang istri, memastikan bahwa Doremi tidak terjatuh saat berjalan menuju ke pintu depan, "Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

"Kau tenang saja. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih berhati-hati," tutup Doremi yang dengan cepat mengecup pipi sang suami sebelum membuka pintu depan rumah mereka dan berjalan keluar dari sana, "Kuharap kau juga bisa melakukan yang terbaik dalam turnamen kali ini."

Kotake mengangguk, "Itu sudah pasti."

Akhirnya Doremi keluar dari rumah itu, berjalan memasuki mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah, sementara Kotake melanjutkan persiapannya sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu untuk mengikuti turnamen sepak bola.

Di dalam mobil, di tengah perjalanan menuju ke hotel tempat dilangsungkannya pesta pernikahan Momoko, Doremi mengobrol dengan Pop dan Kimitaka.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, onee-chan?" tanya Pop membuka percakapan tersebut, "Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda kalau aku akan cepat-cepat punya keponakan darimu dan onii-chan?"

"Hmm, bagaimana menjawabnya, ya?" Doremi terlihat agak kurang yakin sebelum mengutarakan jawabannya, "Sebenarnya sih, aku belum sempat mengeceknya ke dokter, jadi aku belum tahu lebih jelas tentang hal ini, tapi baru-baru ini…"

Ia meneruskan perkataannya dengan berbisik kepada sang adik, dan begitu mendengarnya, Pop pun tersenyum senang, "Eh? Benarkah?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Rencananya sih, hari ini aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya tentang hal ini, sekalian minta tolong Hana-chan untuk memeriksaku setelah resepsi pernikahan Momo-chan selesai nanti."

"Ya, kau memang harus memastikannya segera, supaya kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas," komentar Pop, "Kalau sudah begitu, kau bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan mudah."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," ujar Doremi yang kemudian balik bertanya kepada sang adik, "Bagaimana denganmu, Poppu? Apa kau tidak ingin berencana untuk menikah muda? Kelihatannya, kau sendiri juga sudah cocok untuk memiliki anak."

"E-eh? Onee-chan, umurku kan baru 23 tahun," protes Pop sambil tersipu, "Aku masih ingin berusaha keras menjadi pianis profesional dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan memikirkan tentang pernikahan."

"Yang benar?"

"Tentu saja, onee-chan, jangan menggodaku seperti itu," tambah Pop dengan pipi yang semakin merona, "Lagipula… aku masih ingin menemani otousan dan okasan di rumah."

"Baiklah, kalau memang salah satu alasanmu ada hubungannya dengan otousan dan okasan, kurasa satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mendukungmu," Doremi melihat sang adik dengan tatapan bangga, "Kelihatannya, kau benar-benar menyadari bahwa untuk menjadi pianis profesional bukanlah hal yang mudah."

Pop menghela napas lalu membalas perkataan sang kakak, "Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?"

"Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu, Kimitaka-kun? Memangnya kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat melamar Poppu?" tanya Doremi kepada Kimitaka yang sedang fokus menyetir, "Bukankah akan lebih memudahkanmu, kalau ada yang mengurusimu di Hokkaido?"

"Kebetulan sekarang, pekerjaanku di Hokkaido tidak terlalu banyak, jadi aku masih bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri disana," jawab Kimitaka, "Aku juga tidak ingin menghalang-halangi Poppu untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya, jadi kurasa, untuk sekarang ini, mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Poppu mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya."

"Jadi begitu…" renung Doremi, "Aku bangga pada kalian. Disaat beberapa orang seumuran kalian diluar sana memutuskan untuk menikah muda, kalian justru memutuskan untuk fokus kepada apa yang kalian kerjakan sekarang."

"Setidaknya, kami sadar bahwa sebelum kami memutuskan untuk menikah, kami harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, supaya nantinya tidak akan ada masalah saat kami menikah," sahut Pop dengan bijak, "Waktu seumuran kami, onee-chan juga memikirkan hal yang sama, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Poppu. Aku juga memikirkannya."

"Tapi kenapa onee-chan malah menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menanyakannya padamu?" balas sang guru muda, "Tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau aku ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada adikku sendiri?"

"Terserahlah," Pop kembali menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja?"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, onee-san?" tanya Kimitaka kepada sang calon kakak ipar, "Poppu bilang, kau sedang sibuk mengajari murid-muridmu di SD Misora. Apa itu benar?"

"Begitulah. Karena sekarang mereka sudah kelas enam, mau tidak mau aku sibuk memberikan pengarahan untuk mereka, terutama bagi mereka yang ingin masuk SMP swasta dan sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk ikut ujian masuk," kali ini, Doremi yang menghela napas, "Selama setahun kedepan, kelihatannya aku tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Aku harus mengarahkan mereka semua supaya bisa mencapai tujuan mereka masing-masing dan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan."

"Kelulusan, ya?" Kimitaka mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau saja saat itu aku bisa lulus dari SD Misora…"

"Apa boleh buat, Kimitaka. Saat itu kan, kau pindah ke Hokkaido waktu kita masih di kelas dua, jadi kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu di Hokkaido," sahut Pop penuh pengertian, "Setidaknya, saat itu kau sering berkunjung ke Misora, jadi kepindahanmu bukanlah hal yang harus dipermasalahkan."

"Iya sih, tapi kan… aku juga ingin melihat sendiri suasana kelas kita yang akhirnya tidak terpecah menjadi dua kubu lagi. Aku ingin melihat kalian semua akur di dalam kelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Benar juga, ya? Lagipula, kau hanya bisa berkunjung ke Misora saat liburan," renung Pop, "dan saat itu, banyak teman sekelas kita yang berlibur keluar kota, bahkan ada yang keluar negeri."

"Yang pasti, karena kepindahanku, aku telah melewatkan banyak hal disini…" keluh Kimitaka.

"Biarpun begitu, kau tidak menyesal, kan?" tanya Pop, "Setidaknya, kau punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan ayahmu."

"Ya, kau benar," Kimitaka tersenyum, "Aku hanya sedikit kecewa saja. Kalau saja, kelas kita sudah bersatu sejak awal tahun ajaran baru…"

"Sebenarnya sih, saat itu kelas kita sudah mulai bersatu, hanya saja… ada seseorang yang membuatnya masih terlihat seperti saat kita di kelas satu."

"Hmm, benar juga, ya? Saat aku pergi ke Hokkaido, hanya kau yang tidak ikut mengantarku ke bandara."

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kau menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang kusebutkan tadi…"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau kan sudah menjelaskan padaku tentang alasanmu tidak ikut mengantarku ke bandara," Kimitaka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tahu bahwa orang yang kaumaksud bukanlah dirimu sendiri, Poppu. Orang yang kaumaksud pasti… Erika, kan?"

"Tebakanmu benar!"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta sebuah ciuman darimu sebagai hadiahnya, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Sekarang kau fokus menyetir saja, Kimitaka."

"Hoi."

Selama beberapa saat, situasi dalam mobil tersebut berubah menjadi hening, sampai pada akhirnya Doremi membuka pembicaraan baru, "Poppu, apa sekarang kau masih sering bertemu dengan Erika-chan?"

"Ya, tidak sering sih, tapi terkadang Erika-chan mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan di akhir pekan," jawab Pop, "Memangnya ada apa, onee-chan?"

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Erika-chan sempat jatuh sakit, ya?"

"Ah, maksudnya tentang hal itu?" Pop langsung mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh sang kakak, "Ya, dia memang waktu itu sempat jatuh sakit gara-gara patah hati, tapi sekitar sebulan setelahnya, dia sudah mulai mengincar seseorang."

"Eh, jadi begitu…"

Pop mengangguk. Mereka pun terus mengobrol sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

 **.O.**

 _Beberapa jam kemudian…_

Tak lama setelah acara pernikahan Momoko berakhir, sang pengantin wanita menyuruh Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop dan Hana-chan untuk berkumpul di ruang rias – Pop menyuruh Kimitaka untuk menunggu mereka di lobby hotel tersebut. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Doremi untuk memberitahu yang lainnya tentang kabar gembira yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Kotake di rumah.

"Eh?! Kenapa bisa begitu?!" tanya Momoko tidak percaya, "Sebenarnya, kita sedang membicarakan tentang kehamilan atau tentang penyakit menular sih?"

"Awalnya, aku juga kebingungan saat melihat hasil yang tertera pada alat yang kugunakan, tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan?" sahut Doremi, "Hanya saja, karena aku belum sempat mengkonfirmasikannya ke dokter, aku jadi belum tahu lebih detail tentang hal ini."

"Artinya aku datang disaat yang tepat!" seru Hana-chan yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perut sang 'ibu', dan setelah beberapa lama berkonsentrasi, ia menambahkan, "Tidak salah lagi, Doremi. Sekarang usia kandunganmu baru sekitar tiga minggu."

"Usou!" Momoko membelalakan matanya, "Jangan bilang kalau ini bukti bahwa kehamilan bisa menular… Kalau usia kandungannya sekitar tiga minggu kan, artinya… tak lama setelah aku berkunjung ke rumah Doremi-chan…"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Momo-chan," Aiko menghela napas, "Jangan berpikiran aneh seperti itu."

"Hana-chan, kau benar-benar bisa menebaknya, hanya dari melihat perutku saja?" tanya Doremi dengan takjub, "Jadi sekarang, kekuatan sihirmu sudah sampai sehebat itu?"

"Begitulah. Saat aku memeriksa Momo beberapa minggu yang lalu pun, aku juga sempat mengeceknya dengan cara yang sama, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa hasil tes darahnya benar, dan hasilnya juga terbukti sama," jelas Hana-chan, "Bahkan kalau perlu, aku juga bisa menelusuri awal terbentuknya…"

"Ngg, kurasa kita tidak perlu memeriksa sampai sejauh itu," potong Doremi sambil tersipu, "Lagipula, akan lebih baik kalau hanya aku dan Tetsuya saja yang tahu tentang hal itu."

"Ya, sebenarnya tidak mengherankan sih, kalau sekarang kekuatan sihir Hana-chan sudah sehebat itu," komentar Aiko, "Hanya saja, apa Hana-chan perlu menggunakan kemampuan sihirnya untuk hal yang seperti itu?"

"Kupikir aku memerlukannya, apalagi disaat aku tidak membawa peralatan medis seperti sekarang ini," jawab Hana-chan, "Kalau sekarang kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit, kita harus melewati jalan dekat pusat perbelanjaan, dan biasanya, di akhir pekan seperti hari ini, akan ada kemacetan yang parah di jalan itu."

"Benar juga sih…"

"Hebat. Jadi sekarang, Momo-chan dan Doremi-chan sedang hamil," simpul Onpu. Ia tersenyum, "Selamat ya? Aku jadi penasaran, akan jadi seperti apa anak-anak kalian nantinya, ya?"

"Kurasa, suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengajari anakku supaya pintar berbisnis," sahut Momoko yang mulai berandai-andai, "Dengan begitu, dia bisa memilih antara meneruskan usaha orangtuanya atau membuka usaha baru."

"Kelihatannya kau mengandai-andai terlalu jauh, Momo-chan," balas Aiko, "Memangnya anakmu sudah langsung bisa berbisnis begitu dia lahir nanti?"

"Ah, benar juga, ya? Ehe…" Momoko tersipu malu, "Setidaknya, kuharap anakku bisa jadi anak yang pintar."

"Yang pasti sih, begitu mereka lahir, aku yakin kalian bisa merawat mereka dengan baik," ujar Hana-chan dengan penuh keyakinan, "Kalau dulu saja kalian bisa merawat Hana-chan sampai sebesar ini, kalian pasti juga mampu merawat anak kandung kalian sendiri."

"Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir sih, dulu kita merawat Hana-chan sekalian sebagai latihan untuk merawat anak kandung kita sendiri nantinya," renung Hazuki, "Ternyata apa yang terjadi saat itu bermanfaat bagi diri kita sendiri juga, ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hazuki-chan, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Yada-kun? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Doremi, "Pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi, kan?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, kok. Aku tinggal menyiapkan beberapa hal kecil saja," jawab Hazuki, "Kalian bisa datang kesana, kan?"

"Ya… Tetsuya masih akan mengikuti turnamen sepak bola saat pernikahanmu, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi kesana bersama Poppu dan Kimitaka-kun lagi, seperti hari ini," sahut Doremi, "Poppu, Kimitaka-kun bisa ikut ke pernikahan Hazuki-chan, kan?"

Pop mengangguk, "Kimitaka memang akan pulang ke Hokkaido besok, tapi tanggal lima Oktober nanti, dia akan kembali lagi ke Misora."

"Yang lainnya bagaimana?"

"Karena kau sudah datang kemari hari ini, mau tidak mau, aku juga harus datang ke pernikahanmu," Momoko tersenyum, "tapi kalau kau mau aku datang kesana, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk melepas kacamatamu saat pernikahanmu."

"Eh?"

"Ah, kalau keadaannya seperti itu, aku jadi semakin bersemangat ingin menghadiri pernikahanmu, Hazuki-chan," Aiko menyetujui usul Momoko, "Setidaknya, kau juga harus mencoba tampil tanpa menggunakan kacamata."

"Aku juga setuju," timpal Onpu, "Hazuki-chan, kau mau melepas kacamatamu di pesta pernikahanmu, kan?"

"Eeeh?! Jadi Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan juga setuju dengan usul Momo-chan?" seru Hazuki yang akhirnya menghela napas, "Baiklah, kalau kalian memintaku seperti ini, aku tidak tega menolaknya."

"Oh iya, Doremi, mulai hari ini, kau pasti akan tinggal sendirian di rumahmu, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku menginap disana sampai Kotake-kun pulang dari turnamen sepak bola?" tawar Hana-chan, "Setelah ini, aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kuperlukan, baru setelah itu aku menyusul ke rumahmu, bagaimana?"

"Hmm, boleh saja. Setidaknya di rumahku, kau bisa memberikan saran-saran bagus untukku, supaya aku bisa melalui masa kehamilanku tanpa ada masalah," balas Doremi, "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa minggu-minggu pertama kehamilan adalah masa yang paling rentan, makanya Tetsuya agak enggan meninggalkan rumah kami. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa denganku."

"Tentu saja, itu maksudku," aku Hana-chan, "Aku ingin menjagamu."

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa saat, mereka pun bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Momoko yang berjalan menuju ke kamar yang dipesannya di hotel itu setelah menghapus riasannya dan mengganti bajunya bersama dengan suaminya.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Old Man

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Kirakira PreCure a la Mode © Toei Animation, 2017. Hajimete no Otsukai (I'm Old Enough) © NTV. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 **Author's Note:** Beberapa referensi untuk chapter ini (termasuk nama lengkap dari kakek Kotake dan cerita tentang cinta pertamanya) diambil dari event 'Ojamajo Doremi Show' (stage performance dari season pertama) yang diadakan tahun 1999 di Jepang. Selebihnya hanya merupakan headcanon dari author.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 – The Mysterious Old Man**

* * *

 _25 November 2017…_

Piala Dunia 2018 baru akan berlangsung di Rusia sekitar kurang dari tujuh bulan lagi, tapi Kotake sudah mulai jarang pulang ke rumahnya, seperti hari ini. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap saja peduli dengan keadaan Doremi yang masih harus bekerja sebagai seorang guru meskipun sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Itulah sebabnya, Kotake sempat menyarankan kepada Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana dan Pop untuk menyempatkan diri mereka supaya bisa mampir berkunjung ke rumahnya saat ia tidak ada, untuk menemani Doremi disana. Lebih bagus lagi jika ada diantara mereka yang mau menginap disana saat mereka berkunjung.

Karena itulah, Pop memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sang kakak di akhir pekan ini, sementara kedua orangtua mereka pergi ke Tokyo untuk menghadiri reuni di kampus mereka dulu. Sejak pagi, Pop terlihat bersemangat saat ia mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum berangkat ke rumah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Sekolah Dasar tempat kakaknya mengajar tersebut.

Begitu Pop sampai di rumah tersebut, Doremi menyambutnya dengan hangat, "Selamat pagi, Poppu. Kupikir kau baru akan kesini nanti siang…"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku ingin menemani onee-chan sejak pagi hari?" balas Pop yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada perut sang kakak, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan calon keponakanku sekarang? Onee-chan tidak lupa menerapkan pola hidup sehat, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya? Kalau aku melupakannya, mungkin dia sudah tidak ada disini. Calon keponakanmu baik-baik saja, kok," sang calon ibu berambut merah itupun tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, "Lagipula, Tetsuya sudah terus-terusan mengingatkanku, jadi aku tidak akan mungkin melupakannya."

"Benar juga, ya? Apalagi, onii-chan kan pemain sepak bola profesional, jadi pola hidupnya juga harus sehat dan teratur," Pop mengangguk, "dan sebagai suami yang peduli dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya, onii-chan memang harus sering mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu, onee-chan."

"Karena itulah, aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan suami yang baik seperti dia. Walaupun dulu kami tidak memulai hubungan dengan baik, tapi sekarang… kami saling mencintai."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Pop membalas senyuman sang kakak, "Rasanya, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat keponakanku lahir ke dunia ini. Dia pasti akan tumbuh jadi bayi yang lucu."

"Yah, kata dokter kandungan yang memeriksaku, kemungkinan bayiku akan lahir di pertengahan bulan Mei, jadi aku berencana untuk mulai cuti melahirkan tepat setelah _Golden Week_ tahun depan," jelas Doremi, "Aku baru akan mulai mengajar lagi di semester berikutnya, setelah libur musim panas."

"Eh? Begitu ya?" sahut Pop, "Kalau begitu, apa onee-chan akan ikut onii-chan ke Rusia bulan Juni nanti? Soalnya kalau tidak salah kan, onii-chan ingin sekali ditemani olehmu saat ia mengikuti Piala Dunia."

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Kurasa untuk sekarang, aku masih belum bisa memastikannya," Doremi menghela napas, "tapi kelihatannya sih, sebaiknya untuk tahun depan, aku tidak perlu ikut dengannya dulu, kalau memang anakku masih belum bisa dibawa kesana."

"Kalau masalahnya hanya itu kan, kalian bisa menitipkan anak kalian di rumah. Onee-chan tahu sendiri kalau okasan dan aku bisa membantumu merawat anak kalian…"

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Poppu," potong Doremi, "Di satu sisi, aku memang ingin melihat Tetsuya tampil di Piala Dunia secara langsung, tapi disisi lain… aku juga ingin merawat anakku sendiri di bulan-bulan pertamanya. Setidaknya, sampai masa cutiku berakhir."

"Mudah-mudahan sih, anak kalian sudah boleh dibawa pergi keluar negeri bulan Juni nanti, jadi onee-chan tidak perlu menghadapi dilema seperti ini," ujar Pop penuh harap, "Hanya saja, kalaupun memang tidak bisa kesana, aku ingin onee-chan menginap di rumah bersama dengan keponakanku, jadi walaupun kita hanya bisa menonton onii-chan bertanding dari televisi, kita bisa menontonnya bersama-sama."

"Sebenarnya sih, aku berencana untuk menginap di rumah menjelang kelahiran anakku nanti," aku Doremi, "Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri kalau rumah keluarga kita letaknya lebih dekat dari Rumah Sakit, jadi saat waktunya tiba, aku bisa sampai ke Rumah Sakit lebih cepat daripada kalau aku masih berada disini."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tambah senang," sahut Pop dengan gembira, "Sayangnya, bulan Mei masih lama sekali, ya?"

Sang pianis berambut merah muda itupun mengelus-elus perut kakaknya dan berkata, seolah sedang mengajak bicara sang calon keponakan yang berada di dalam sana, "Cepat keluar ya, sayang. Tante ingin sekali melihat penampilanmu."

Tak lama kemudian, iapun bertanya kepada sang kakak, "Oh iya, onee-chan, kau sudah sempat mencoba melihat keadaan bayimu lewat USG belum?"

"Sayangnya sih, belum," Doremi menggeleng, "tapi kebetulan sih, aku ada jadwal pemeriksaan siang ini, jadi aku berencana untuk melihatnya lewat USG nanti."

"Berarti aku datang disaat yang tepat dong. Aku bisa mengantar onee-chan ke Rumah Sakit siang ini," simpul Pop, "Setidaknya, aku bisa tahu kondisi kesehatan calon keponakanku."

"Ya, itu artinya, kita bisa melihatnya bersama-sama," kali ini, Doremi mengangguk, "Setidaknya, aku juga tidak perlu pergi ke Rumah Sakit sendirian seperti di pemeriksaan sebelumnya."

Sang calon ibu muda lalu berpikir sebentar sebelum memulai pembicaraan baru dengan sang adik, "Ne, Poppu…"

"Ada apa, onee-chan?"

"Kalau tidak salah, waktu kita datang ke pesta pernikahan Momo-chan, saat itu usia kandungan Momo-chan sudah tiga bulan, kan? Sama dengan usia kandunganku sekarang?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi kalau tidak salah, itu yang dikatakan Momo-chan kepada kita saat itu," Pop mencoba mengingat, "Memangnya kenapa, onee-chan?"

"Menurutmu, apa ukuran perutku sekarang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran perut Momo-chan saat di pesta pernikahannya?" tanya Doremi, "Habisnya… kemarin Nishizawa-senpai memberitahuku di sekolah, kalau perutku terlihat sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan dengan ukuran perut seorang ibu yang sedang hamil tiga bulan pada umumnya."

"Eh? Masa sih?" Pop kembali memperhatikan perut sang kakak, "Kelihatannya ukuran perutmu dan Momo-chan sama saja…"

"Sama?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, Poppu? Kau membandingkan perutku yang sekarang dengan perut Momo-chan di pesta pernikahannya, kan?"

"Tidak juga," Pop menggeleng, "Ukuran perut kalian _yang_ _sekarang_ kelihatannya sama saja."

"Poppu, kau serius? Padahal sekarang, usia kandungan Momo-chan sudah lima bulan," Doremi terlihat agak khawatir, "Aduh, jangan-jangan anakku sudah kelebihan berat badan di dalam sini… Padahal seingatku, selama tiga bulan ini, porsi makanku biasa-biasa saja."

"Kurasa bukan itu masalahnya, onee-chan," ujar Pop yang kemudian mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Mungkin saja, sekarang kau sedang mengandung anak kembar."

"Ya, aku tidak terlalu yakin sih…" sahut Doremi ragu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "tapi kalau memang benar begitu, aku akan merasa senang sekali."

"Mudah-mudahan saja ya, onee-chan," Pop mengamini perkataan sang kakak sambil ikut tersenyum, karena saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kakaknya, juga calon keponakannya.

 _'Semoga keadaan mereka baik-baik saja…'_

 **.O.**

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, di Rumah Sakit…_

Doremi dan Pop berjalan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan gembira, karena berdasarkan hasil USG, mereka menemukan bahwa Doremi sedang mengandung dua orang bayi kembar.

"Aku harus memberitahu Tetsuya tentang hal ini!" seru Doremi riang sambil mulai mengetik pesan untuk suaminya di _smartphone_ miliknya, "Dia pasti akan senang sekali mengetahui hal ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja, onee-chan?" tanya Pop, "Menurutku, kabar gembira seperti ini seharusnya bisa kausampaikan secara langsung padanya."

"Kau tidak lihat kalau tadi aku sudah mencoba meneleponnya berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya?" sahut Doremi, "Kurasa sekarang, dia sedang sibuk berlatih, jadi mau tidak mau, aku hanya bisa mengabarinya lewat _chat_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, benar kan dugaanku, onee-chan? Kau akan punya anak kembar," ujar Pop dengan bangga, "Ditambah lagi, dua-duanya punya jenis kelamin yang berbeda."

"Ya, kau benar, Poppu," Doremi tersenyum lebar saat ia menaruh _smartphone_ miliknya kedalam tas. Ia lalu mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut sambil menambahkan, "Pantas saja perutku terlihat sebesar ini."

"Selamat ya, onee-chan. Dengan begitu, kau akan punya satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan sekaligus."

"Benar juga, ya? Di dalam sini, ada calon jagoan kecilku dan calon putri kecilku," Doremi menyetujui perkataan sang adik, "Mereka pasti akan terlihat lucu, seperti Kirarin dan Pikario yang ada di anime yang baru-baru ini mulai aku tonton setiap hari Minggu."

"Eh? Onee-chan…" tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Pop berubah saat ia bertanya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau akhir-akhir ini suka menonton anime _mahou shoujo_ yang sedang aku curigai…"

"Memangnya, apa judul anime yang kaucurigai itu?" Doremi balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau harus mencurigai sebuah anime?"

"Itu lho, onee-chan, anime yang kumaksud itu judulnya _Kirakira PreCure a la Mode_. Kau suka menontonnya, kan? Makanya kau tahu tentang karakter peri kembar yang bernama Kirarin dan Pikario itu?"

"Lho, kalau aku suka menontonnya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Lagipula, ceritanya mengingatkanku kepada _Sweet House Maho-dou_."

"Justru itu masalahnya. Onee-chan tidak lihat kalau kemiripannya dengan _Sweet House Maho-dou_ terlalu banyak?" sahut Pop yang mulai menjelaskan, "Mulai dari _patissiere_ …"

"Itu kan memang sebutan untuk _pastry chef_ wanita dalam bahasa Perancis…" Doremi menghela napas, "Lagipula, model seragam _patissiere_ yang mereka gunakan di anime itu berbeda dengan yang kugunakan di _Sweet House Maho-dou_ dulu."

"Bukan hanya itu saja, onee-chan. Kau tidak lihat kalau tiga dari keenam tokoh utama anime itu penampilannya agak mirip dengan onee-chan, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan?"

"Maksudmu Ichika, Himari dan Aoi, kan?" tebak Doremi, "Ayolah, Poppu. Mereka itu berbeda dengan kami. Kurasa aku tidak sekreatif Ichika dalam hal menghias kue. Hazuki-chan tidak sependek Himari, dan… memangnya kau pernah lihat Ai-chan menyanyi lagu _rock_? Malah yang kulihat, Himari dan Aoi itu hampir seperti Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan yang keluarganya tertukar."

"Mungkin saja kan, yang mengarang ceritanya terinspirasi dari kalian bertiga saat ia melihat kalian bertiga bekerja di _Sweet House Maho-dou_ dulu? Belum lagi, saat itu kalian sering menjaga toko tanpa Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan," Pop lalu teringat sesuatu, "Ah iya, Yukari juga terlihat seperti Onpu-chan berambut panjang."

"Tapi fansnya Yukari dalam anime itu kan cewek semua, sementara kamu tahu sendiri kalau fans Onpu-chan kebanyakan cowok."

"Bagaimana dengan Ciel, wujud manusia Kirarin? Dia kelihatan seperti gabungan antara Momo-chan dan Hana-chan," tantang Pop, "dan aku dengar-dengar, tanggal ulang tahunnya sama dengan onee-chan."

"Itu kan hanya kebetulan. Lagipula kupikir, cerita anime itu lumayan bagus…"

"Bagaimana dengan Rio, karakter antagonis yang ternyata adalah Pikario? Dia itu seperti onii-chan dan Akatsuki-kun yang digabung jadi satu."

"Anou ne, Poppu…"

"Oh iya, _Candy Rod_! Kenapa bentuknya bisa hampir mirip _Sweet Poron_?" Pop tetap terlihat tidak mau kalah. Iapun berbisik, "Jangan-jangan pengarangnya pernah melihat kalian waktu berubah jadi penyihir magang dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan _Magical Stage_ … Onee-chan tahu apa maksudku, kan? Penyatuan kekuatan, kue tart besar dengan beberapa buah _Strawberry_ …"

"Oke oke, aku mengerti maksudmu, Poppu," sahut Doremi, "Kau takut kalau pengarang ceritanya sengaja membuat cerita animenya seperti itu supaya secara tidak langsung dia bisa membongkar rahasia kita, kan? Kau takut kalau-kalau orang itu sudah mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Iya, aku khawatir…" akhirnya Pop mengaku, "Aku khawatir kalau onee-chan dan yang lainnya akan dibenci banyak orang hanya gara-gara itu."

"Kau tenang saja, Poppu. Lagipula, kupikir tidak akan jadi masalah kalau suatu saat nanti, ada yang mengetahui rahasia kita," Doremi mengutarakan pendapatnya, "dan menurutku, tidak akan ada yang membenci kami hanya karena mereka sudah tahu rahasia kita."

"Begitu ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Soal kemiripan, anggap saja ini sebuah kebetulan. Lagipula menurutku, ceritanya tidak terlalu mirip dengan pengalaman kita."

"Benar juga sih…" Pop menghela napas, kemudian bertanya, "tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa onee-chan menontonnya? Seingatku, sejak onee-chan masuk SMP, onee-chan tidak pernah tertarik menonton anime seperti itu lagi."

"Beberapa muridku merekomendasikannya padaku. Mereka bilang ceritanya bagus."

"Walaupun begitu, kurasa onee-chan tidak perlu sampai menontonnya," tambah Pop, "Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah dengar ada guru yang suka menonton anime, hanya gara-gara ada beberapa murid yang merekomendasikan anime tersebut."

"Tadinya, aku juga tidak menontonnya, tapi entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali aku tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil, aku merasa ingin menontonnya."

"Ngidam yang tidak biasa," simpul Pop yang kembali menghela napas, "Kalau memang yang ingin menontonnya adalah kedua calon keponakanku, kurasa tidak jadi masalah."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti, Poppu."

 **.O.**

 _Sementara itu, di sebuah taman dekat SD Misora…_

Aiko dan Leon sedang menikmati seporsi _Takoyaki_ berdua, setelah sebelumnya mereka mengunjungi gedung tempat pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan minggu depan.

"Aku lega sekali. Akhirnya, kita menemukan solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalahku, supaya aku bisa menikah denganmu, Ai-chan," Leon menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengambil sebuah _Takoyaki_ dengan sebatang tusuk gigi yang dipegangnya, "Sekarang aku bisa tetap tinggal disini dan hidup bersamamu."

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya. Kupikir, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku disini," sahut Aiko, "Sekarang, aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya, kau dan Tooru-kun bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya setelah melakukan ritual itu."

"Ya, jujur saja, aku juga baru mengetahui ada ritual seperti itu sekarang," aku Leon, "tapi setidaknya, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membuatmu terkena masalah hanya karena aku terlalu awet muda. Toh, sekarang aku akan terus bersamamu sampai tua nanti. Kita akan menua bersama."

"Meski begitu, apa kau tidak merasa menyesal, harus meninggalkan _mahotsukaikai_ dan membuang kekuatan sihirmu begitu saja, hanya demi aku?" tanya Aiko.

"Aku tidak menyesal, dan semua itu tidak jadi masalah buatku. Kalau dengan begitu, aku bisa memperjuangkan cintaku padamu, kenapa tidak? Tooru-kun saja berani mengambil keputusan yang sama untuk mempertahankan cintanya kepada Onpu-chan," jawab Leon dengan pasti, "Lagipula, aku tidak punya peranan penting di _mahotsukaikai_ , walau memang keluargaku disana tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata."

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih, Leon-kun," akhirnya, Aiko berkata, "Kau rela mengorbankan itu semua hanya demi aku."

"Sama-sama, Ai-chan. Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dengan tulus," balas Leon, "Aku janji, akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

"Leon-kun, kita baru akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan minggu depan. Kenapa kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku ingin menyampaikannya padamu sekarang?"

"Anou, permisi," tiba-tiba, seorang pria tua berjalan menghampiri mereka dan bertanya, sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas, "Bisakah kalian menolong kakek menemukan alamat ini? Kakek sedang mencari alamat rumah cucu kakek."

"Coba saya lihat," dengan cepat, Aiko mengambil kertas itu dan mengamati alamat yang tertera disana, "Eh? Ini bukannya alamat rumah Doremi-chan dan Kotake?"

"Ah, iya, nama lengkap cucu kakek adalah Kotake Tetsuya," sahut sang kakek, "dan nama kakek Kotake Tamegoro."

"Oh, jadi kakek ini… kakeknya Kotake? Maksudku, Kotake Tetsuya," simpul Aiko, "Kakek mau menengok keadaan keluarga cucu kakek, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Selama ini, kakek sibuk bepergian ke luar negeri, jadi kakek jarang sekali pulang ke Jepang. Sebelum ini, kakek sempat pulang kesini sebentar sekitar… sebelas tahun yang lalu, waktu Tetsuya baru masuk SMA," jelas kakek Tamegoro, "Sebelas tahun itu rasanya berlalu dengan cepat sekali, ya? Kakek bahkan baru tahu sekarang kalau cucu kakek sudah menikah."

"Sebenarnya sih, mereka baru menikah hampir empat bulan yang lalu, jadi tidak masalah kalau kakek baru mengetahuinya sekarang," Aiko tersenyum, "Nama saya Senoo Aiko, dan kebetulan, saya teman satu sekolah mereka dulu, saat di SD dan SMA, jadi saya berhubungan baik dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Aiko mengangguk, "Sekarang, kakek ingin mengunjungi mereka, kan? Biar saya antar kakek kesana."

"Ah, saya juga mau ikut mengantar, kalau kakek tidak keberatan," tambah Leon setelah ia menghabiskan _Takoyaki_ yang dimakannya bersama dengan Aiko, "Kebetulan, saya juga lumayan dekat dengan mereka, dan nama saya Sokuryoku Leon."

"Oh, terima kasih. Kalian baik sekali," sahut kakek Tamegoro. Mereka bertiga pun mulai berjalan menuju ke rumah yang dimaksud, "Tidak seperti anak muda yang sedang berkumpul di ujung jalan sana."

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan mereka, kek?" tanya Aiko tidak mengerti, "Apa mereka tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kakek?"

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka benar-benar tidak sopan," keluh sang pria tua bermata biru tersebut, "Jadi seperti itu caranya mereka memperlakukan orang yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka?"

"Namanya juga 'kids zaman now' kek. Memang seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang," Leon menghela napas, "Mereka hanya sibuk mengurusi kepentingan mereka sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak mau menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan."

Secara kebetulan, mereka sampai di rumah tersebut saat Doremi dan Pop baru saja ingin masuk kesana.

"Eh? Ai-chan, Leon-kun… kalian kenapa datang kemari?" tanya Doremi.

"Kami hanya ingin mengantarkan seseorang kesini, Doremi-chan," jawab Aiko. Ia lalu memperhatikan keberadaan Pop, "Ah, ternyata Poppu-chan sedang mampir kesini juga, ya?"

"Okasan dan otousan sedang ada reuni di luar kota, sementara onii-chan juga sedang tidak ada di rumahnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini akhir pekan ini," jelas Pop sebelum balik bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kakek yang datang bersamamu dan Leon-kun sekarang?"

"Nama kakek Kotake Tamegoro," sang kakek memperkenalkan diri, "Kakek dari Kotake Tetsuya, pemilik rumah ini. Salam kenal."

"Ah, Tetsuya pernah memberitahuku sedikit tentang kakek," sapa Doremi, "Senang bisa bertemu dengan kakek disini, tapi sayangnya, Tetsuya sedang tidak di rumah. Sekarang, hanya ada adikku Poppu yang menemaniku disini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kakek juga tahu kalau sekarang, Tetsuya pasti sedang sibuk sekali di tim nasional," sahutnya, "Kau pasti… Misuzu… ah, tidak. Maksud kakek, kau pasti Doremi kan? Cucu menantu kakek? Kelihatannya, kita akan segera punya anggota keluarga baru lagi, ya?"

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, kek," Doremi tersenyum, "Kami baru saja dari Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter…"

"Baiklah, simpan saja formalitasnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita mengobrol santai di dalam rumah," tawar kakek Tamegoro, "Kebetulan, kakek bawa _cheesecake_ yang lezat untuk kita makan bersama."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menyiapkan teh untuk kita semua. Kakek dan onee-chan langsung masuk saja ke rumah," sahut Pop, "Ai-chan dan Leon-kun juga boleh bergabung bersama kami disini."

Doremi membuka pintu rumah lalu menuntun kakek Tamegoro untuk masuk bersamanya, sementara Pop menunggu jawaban Aiko atas tawarannya untuk mampir ke rumah itu, "Jadi bagaimana, Ai-chan? Kau dan Leon-kun mau mampir dulu atau tidak?"

"Sebenarnya sih, kami sudah makan _Takoyaki_ sebelum mengantar kakek Tamegoro kemari, tapi kalau memang tidak apa-apa, ya… kurasa kami masih punya banyak waktu," akhirnya Aiko menjawab, "Ya kan, Leon-kun?"

"Ah… Iya, kami mau saja," tambah Leon, "Ayo kita masuk."

Mereka pun menyusul ke dalam rumah. Pop bergegas memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan teh, sementara Aiko dan Leon bergabung dengan Doremi dan kakek Tamegoro yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Tetsuya beruntung sekali bisa menikah denganmu, Doremi," puji kakek Tamegoro sambil mengeluarkan _cheesecake_ yang dibawanya dari sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ditaruh diatas meja, "Di dunia ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa menikah dengan cinta pertamanya."

"Eh? Maksud kakek, aku…"

"Ya, kakek memang jarang pulang ke Jepang, tapi setiap kali kakek datang ke kota ini untuk menengoknya, Tetsuya selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada kakek," jelasnya, "Dia memberitahu kakek tentangmu sebelas tahun yang lalu, dan dia bilang, kau adalah cinta pertamanya."

"Aku sih… tidak merasa heran, kek," sahut Aiko, "Memang kelihatannya, sejak kita masih di SD pun, Kotake sudah sering memperhatikan Doremi-chan dengan caranya sendiri."

"Ai-chan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakek memang ingin mengobrol santai dengan kalian, jadi kalian tidak perlu seformal tadi berbicara dengan kakek," ujar pria tua itu sambil tertawa, "Jujur saja, kakek iri sekali dengan Tetsuya."

"But why? Kenapa kakek merasa iri dengan cucu kakek sendiri?" tanya Leon tidak mengerti, "Apa kakek tidak menikah dengan cinta pertama kakek?"

"Ya, kau benar, anak muda," aku kakek Tamegoro, "tapi sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin memang lebih baik begini…"

"Apa maksudmu, kek?" tanya Doremi ingin tahu, "Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kami ketahui tentang cinta pertama kakek?"

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja, wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu," sahutnya, "dan sekarang kakek berpikir, mungkin saja kakek sengaja tidak berjodoh dengannya karena cinta pertama kakek adalah leluhurmu, jadi dengan begini, kau bisa menikah dengan Tetsuya sekarang."

"Ah, benar juga, ya?" seru Aiko menyetujui perkataan kakek Tamegoro, "Kalau memang benar cinta pertama kakek itu… salah satu neneknya Doremi-chan, dan kakek menikahinya… semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Kau benar juga, Ai-chan," timpal Leon, "Itu pemikiran yang paling logis sih."

"Aku juga setuju," sahut Pop yang memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa setumpuk piring kecil, lima buah garpu dan lima buah cangkir teh hangat diatas sebuah nampan, "Aku memang belum tahu pasti siapa diantara kedua nenekku yang mungkin adalah cinta pertamanya kakek Tamegoro, tapi hal itu mungkin saja terjadi."

Merekapun terus membicarakan hal itu sambil menikmati sepotong _cheesecake_ dan secangkir teh.

"Meski begitu, kau pasti sempat dibuat kesal oleh Tetsuya. Benar kan, Doremi?" kali ini, giliran kakek Tamegoro yang bertanya kepada sang cucu menantu, "Makanya, saat dia memberitahu kakek tentangmu sebelas tahun yang lalu, dia kelihatan agak depresi."

"Eh?"

"Hmm, sebelas tahun yang lalu, ya…" Aiko mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, "Tahun 2006, waktu aku kembali tinggal disini dan kita masuk SMA…"

"Onee-chan, pasti ini tentang surat cintamu yang kauberikan pada onii-chan waktu kalian masih di SMP," potong Pop yang segera mengetahui maksud dari perkataan kakek Tamegoro. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Onii-chan baru bisa membalasnya sebelas tahun yang lalu, kan?"

"Ah iya, aku ingat," sahut Doremi. Ia lalu bertanya kepada kakek Tamegoro, "Jadi saat itu, Tetsuya membicarakan hal ini kepada kakek? Apa dia juga sempat… memperlihatkan surat cintaku untuknya kepada kakek?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Saat itu, Tetsuya terlihat sangat bimbang."

"Kapan tepatnya, kakek mengunjunginya sebelas tahun yang lalu?" secara spontan, Doremi bertanya lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah, saat itu kakek datang ke kota ini di musim panas," jelas kakek Tamegoro, "Saat kakek di jalan, kakek melihatnya berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Mereka kelihatannya mengobrol dengan akrab sekali, tapi kemudian, kelihatannya ada satu hal yang ditanyakan oleh gadis itu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tetsuya lalu bergegas meninggalkan gadis itu, dan saat itulah kakek menghampirinya."

"Gadis cantik, ya… Apa kakek masih ingat tentang penampilan gadis itu? Misalnya, warna rambutnya atau postur tubuhnya…"

"Kalau tidak salah, rambutnya berwarna ungu," ujar kakek Tamegoro, menjawab pertanyaan Aiko, "Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

"Iya, kek. Dia salah satu sahabat kami juga, Segawa Onpu-chan," sahut sang guru muda, "Kalau boleh jujur sih, saat itu Onpu-chan juga pernah bilang padaku, saat ia datang menemuiku. Dia bilang, dia sempat bertemu dengan Tetsuya di tengah perjalanannya, dan katanya, saat ia menanyakan tentangku pada Tetsuya, dia hanya pergi begitu saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya."

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang. Ini pasti waktu Onpu-chan datang ke Maho-dou saat aku ikut turnamen lari antar sekolah, kan?" tanya Aiko kepada Doremi.

"Ya, begitulah… Onpu-chan juga bilang padaku bahwa Tetsuya mungkin masih merasa khawatir saat ia bertemu dengannya."

"Maho-dou… rasanya, dulu kakek pernah tahu tentang tempat itu…" sang pria tua menanggapi apa yang didengarnya, "Kalau tidak salah, itu nama toko yang menjual benda-benda sihir, kan?"

"Ah, itu adalah nama toko tempat kami bekerja paruh waktu saat di SMA," jelas Doremi, "Kami juga pernah bantu-bantu di toko itu saat masih di SD."

"Hmm, begitu ya? Tapi seingat kakek, kakek pernah mengunjungi toko dengan nama seperti itu waktu kakek masih muda dulu…" tambah kakek Tamegoro sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, "Saat itu, kakek membeli sebuah kalung jimat, dengan harapan bahwa kakek bisa mengutarakan perasaan kakek kepada cinta pertama kakek, tapi nyatanya, dia malah pergi meninggalkan kakek. Dia pindah bersama dengan keluarganya ke kota lain."

Kakek Tamegoro menghela napas sebelum menutup perkataannya, "Mungkin itu karena kakek tidak sengaja menghancurkan kalung itu saat berlari menghampiri cinta pertama kakek, jadi kalung itu tidak berefek apa-apa terhadap kakek."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan kakek Tamegoro masuk akal juga sih," bisik Aiko kepada Doremi, "Majorika memang sudah lama sekali membuka Maho-dou di Misora, jadi wajar kalau kakek Tamegoro pernah membeli kalung jimat disana saat muda dulu."

"Aku setuju, Ai-chan. Waktu itu juga, Majorika pernah bilang kan, kalau benda sihir buatannya tidak akan bekerja jika ada sedikitpun bagian yang rusak," balas Doremi. Iapun menanggapi perkataan sang kakek mertua, "Kurasa toko yang dulu kakek kunjungi itu… sama dengan toko tempat kami kerja paruh waktu saat di SMA dulu. Mungkin saat itu, orang yang mengurusi tokonya adalah leluhur dari bos kami."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Bos kami pernah bilang kalau… toko itu diwariskan secara turun-temurun," tambah sang calon ibu muda, "Hanya saja, karena akhir-akhir ini, kedua putri dari bos kami sering ditugaskan ke luar negeri, beliau sekarang memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya…"

 _'lagi,'_ tambah Aiko dan Pop dalam benak mereka.

"Kakek mengerti. Itu memang hal yang wajar, sih," komentar kakek Tamegoro, "Artinya, si perawan tua yang dulu mengelola toko itu akhirnya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya dan memiliki keturunan, ya? Menarik juga."

 _'Sayangnya sih, keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu, kek. Majorika akan tetap saja menjadi perawan tua seperti yang kaukatakan,'_ pikir Aiko begitu mendengar perkataan kakek Tamegoro sambil menahan tawa, _'Kecuali sih, kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada keajaiban yang membuat Majorika mencintai seorang… kakek-kakek…'_

"Oh iya, kakek Tamegoro. Kelihatannya, tahun depan kau akan memiliki dua orang cicit sekaligus," Pop memulai pembicaraan baru, "Sekarang, ada dua bayi yang berada dalam kandungan onee-chan."

"Oh? Benarkah itu? Kakek senang sekali mendengarnya," pria tua itu tersenyum, "Kalian benar-benar beruntung."

"Terima kasih, kek."

"Heh, jadi nanti kau akan punya anak kembar ya, Doremi-chan?" ujar Aiko, "Kedengarannya menarik juga. Apa kau sudah tahu, jenis kelamin mereka?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Salah satu dari mereka laki-laki, dan yang satu lagi perempuan."

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Itu yang namanya paket lengkap!" seru Aiko, "Kotake pasti senang sekali mendengar hal ini."

"Ya, aku memang hanya bisa mengabarinya lewat _chat_ , tapi Tetsuya langsung meneleponku sesaat setelah dia membaca pesanku," Doremi tertawa kecil, "Tetsuya bahkan memberitahuku bahwa dia akan meminta izin untuk tidak ikut latihan persiapan di bulan Mei nanti, jadi dia bisa bersama dengan mereka terus sampai akhir bulan."

"Jangankan onii-chan. Aku juga rasanya ingin sekali bersama mereka terus, begitu mereka lahir nanti," timpal Pop, "Mudah-mudahan sih, sebelum mereka masuk TK, mereka bisa ikut acara 'Hajimete no Otsukai' di TV. Pasti akan seru sekali melihat mereka beraksi dalam acara itu."

"Hajimete no Otsu… ah, aku menontonnya bulan Juni kemarin!" seru Leon, "Kalau tidak salah, ada rekaman punya Doremi-chan di acara itu."

"Eh? Leon-kun, maksudmu… Doremi-chan pernah ikut acara itu?" tanya Aiko tidak percaya. Iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang dimaksud, "Doremi-chan, seingatku kamu tidak pernah bilang tentang hal ini."

"Ya, aku sendiri juga lupa tentang hal itu, tapi sekitar akhir bulan Mei kemarin, beberapa kru dari acara tersebut datang ke SD Misora untuk menemuiku. Mereka ingin melihat keadaanku sekarang," jelas Doremi, "Saat mereka menunjukkan padaku rekamannya sebelum mewawancaraiku, aku baru ingat kalau aku pernah mengikuti acara itu."

"Memang kau pernah mengikutinya, onee-chan," sahut Pop, "Dulu, aku bahkan pernah lihat rekamanmu di rumah."

"Maksudmu, kru acara itu juga memberikan hasil rekamannya kepada otousan dan okasan?"

"Iya," aku Pop, "Onee-chan ingat kan, sehari sebelum aku pergi ke rumah nenek delapan belas tahun yang lalu, aku sempat membantu ibu menyedot debu di sekeliling rumah?"

"Aku ingat. Jadi?" Doremi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu sebelum menambahkan, "Apa kau sengaja berkata kepada okasan supaya membiarkanmu pergi ke rumah nenek sendirian karena… kau menemukan rekamanku dan diam-diam menontonnya sendiri?"

Pop mengangguk, "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan CD rekaman itu saat aku sedang menyedot debu di ruang kerja otousan, dan aku penasaran ingin menontonnya. Habisnya, kulihat ada nama onee-chan di tempat CD itu, jadi saat okasan pergi belanja, aku diam-diam menontonnya."

"Intinya, kau ingin pergi ke rumah nenek sendirian karena… kau ingin melaksanakan tugas yang kulakukan dalam rekaman itu, kan?" simpul Doremi. Pop kembali mengangguk.

Leon lalu menjelaskan kepada Aiko tentang rekaman milik Doremi yang ditontonnya di acara tersebut.

"Oh, pantas saja, kalian bisa berkata begitu," ujar Aiko sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ternyata tugas pertama yang dilaksanakan oleh Doremi-chan dalam rekaman itu adalah… mengantarkan oleh-oleh ke rumah nenek kalian, makanya setelah menontonnya, Poppu-chan juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, seperti itulah hubungan persaudaraan," sahut kakek Tamegoro, "Mungkin akan terlihat tidak akur dari luar, tapi didalamnya, siapa yang tahu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ai-chan, Leon-kun, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Pop, "Waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kami baru saja mampir dari gedung tempat pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan," sahut Aiko, "Semuanya sudah kami persiapkan dengan matang."

"Ah, jadi… kalian baru akan melangsungkan pernikahan minggu depan, ya?" tanya kakek Tamegoro.

"Iya, kek. Doakan kami, ya?" Aiko tersenyum, "Kalau kakek mau, kami juga ingin mengundang kakek ke pesta pernikahan kami."

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kakek, tapi kelihatannya, kakek tidak bisa datang kesana. Maafkan kakek ya?" pria tua itu meminta maaf, terlihat sangat menyesal, "Kakek sudah harus pergi lagi hari Senin nanti."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, doa kakek saja sudah cukup untuk kami," kata Aiko penuh pengertian, "dan kuharap setelah ini, kakek bisa sering-sering mampir ke Misora."

"Tentu saja, kakek pasti akan sering-sering datang ke kota ini, terutama ke rumah ini," kakek Tamegoro mengangguk, "Mudah-mudahan sih, saat kakek mampir lagi nanti, kakek bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau pada saat itu, cicit-cicit kakek sudah lahir…"

"Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu lagi, kek. Itu pasti," sahut Doremi, "Pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untuk kakek."

"Oh iya, sampai hari Senin nanti, kakek akan menginap di mana?" tanya Pop yang kemudian menawarkan, "Bagaimana kalau kakek menginap disini saja?"

"Kakek akan menginap di rumah putra kakek, ayahnya Tetsuya, dan kakek sudah terlanjur menaruh barang-barang kakek disana," kakek Tamegoro kembali meminta maaf, "Tapi lain kali, kakek janji akan menginap disini."

Tidak lama kemudian, Aiko, Leon dan kakek Tamegoro berjalan pulang bersama-sama, sementara Doremi dan Pop mulai menyiapkan makan malam bersama-sama.


	13. Chapter 13: All About Mothers

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 **Author's Note:**

1\. Anak Momoko lahir di bulan Maret, jadi saat dia bersekolah nanti, kelasnya akan 1 tahun lebih tinggi dari anak-anak Ojamajo yang lainnya (Headcanon tanggal lahir mereka akan dicantumkan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya).

2\. Di Jepang, perayaan hari ibu jatuh pada hari Minggu di pekan kedua bulan Mei (sesuai dengan tanggal update chapter ini), jadi bisa dibilang chapter ini adalah chapter spesial hari ibu. Fic ini memang ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia, tapi tanggal-tanggal hari libur dalam fic ini disesuaikan dengan tanggal-tanggal hari libur di Jepang.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 – All About Mothers**

* * *

 _29 April 2018…_

"Otousan, kenapa kau sudah membeli satu set _koinobori_ untuk kami? Padahal kan, kedua cucumu masih belum lahir…"

"Memangnya kenapa, Doremi? Otousan kan ikut senang karena sebentar lagi anak-anakmu akan lahir," sahut Harukaze Keisuke, memotong perkataan sang putri sulung yang tidak lama lagi akan melahirkan, "Akhirnya otousan punya kesempatan untuk beli _koinobori_ ini."

"Dengan kata lain, otousan sudah tidak sabar ingin menyambut cucu lelakinya, jadi otousan bisa membeli _koinobori_ itu untuknya," jelas sang istri, Harukaze Haruka, "Kau tahu sendiri otousan tidak punya anak laki-laki, padahal sejak dulu otousan selalu ingin sekali bisa membelikan satu set _koinobori_ jika dia memiliki keturunan laki-laki nantinya."

"Ya, aku dan Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak keberatan menerimanya, kalau memang itu alasannya, tapi tidakkah berlebihan kalau otousan membelinya sekarang? Mereka kan belum lahir," ujar Doremi, "Lagipula, dari kedua bayi yang kukandung, hanya satu yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki."

"Jadi? Otousan kan hanya ingin mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kalian, bukan berarti _koinobori_ ini harus mulai dipajang tahun ini juga," kilah sang ayah, "Sama saja dengan _hinazakari_ milikmu yang kalian bawa pulang ke rumah kalian hampir dua bulan yang lalu."

"Ya, waktu itu aku memang meminta _hinazakari_ itu darimu, ayah mertua," aku Kotake, "tapi kan, aku memintanya supaya kami tidak perlu membeli satu set _hinazakari_ yang baru lagi hanya untuk putri kami, karena kalian masih memilikinya disini saat itu, sedangkan satu set _koinobori_ ini baru ayah mertua beli hanya untuk putra kami."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah? Otousan kan hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayang otousan terhadap anak-anak kalian," sahut Keisuke, "Toh kamu sendiri juga sudah mengaku kalau kau sudah meminta _hinazakari_ itu bahkan sejak hampir dua bulan yang lalu, artinya kau juga sama saja dengan otousan."

"Kalian berdua memang sama saja…" Doremi menghela napas, "Lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat di kamar saja."

Sesuai rencana mereka, Doremi dan Kotake mulai menginap di rumah keluarga Harukaze hari ini, karena tanggal kelahiran kedua anak mereka sudah semakin dekat. Sekarang, mereka sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga, bersama dengan kedua orangtua Doremi, juga Pop.

"Jangan ngambek dulu dong, onee-chan. Itu kan artinya otousan dan onii-chan sama-sama sudah tidak sabar ingin menyambut dua anggota baru dalam keluarga kita yang akan segera lahir," ujar Pop, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang karena kalian memutuskan untuk menginap disini sejak hari pertama _Golden Week_. Kupikir kalian baru akan menginap disini tanggal 7 Mei nanti."

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan kalian," sahut Doremi, "Aku juga ingin kedua anakku bisa lebih dekat dengan kalian, bahkan sejak mereka belum lahir."

"Jujur saja, aku semakin tidak sabar ingin melihat kedua keponakanku," Pop tersenyum, "Mereka pasti mirip sekali denganmu dan onii-chan."

"Aku memang tidak tahu pasti akan seberapa mirip mereka dengan kami, tapi pasti akan lucu sekali jika penampilan mereka benar-benar mirip dengan kami," Doremi tertawa kecil, "Apalagi kalau yang mirip denganku malah anak lelakiku, sementara anak perempuanku yang mirip dengan Tetsuya."

"Hati-hati lho, onee-chan, nanti perkataanmu jadi kenyataan, lho," goda Pop, "Orang bilang kan, ucapan orang hamil itu bisa dianggap sebagai doa."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau memang itu akan terjadi, tidak masalah buatku," balas Doremi, "Yang penting mereka bisa lahir dengan sehat."

"Baiklah, kalau memang onee-chan menginginkannya, kurasa aku hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mereka," ujar Pop sambil memperhatikan perut sang kakak yang semakin membesar, "Yang penting aku bisa cepat-cepat melihat mereka dan menggendong mereka dalam dekapanku."

"Ya, kau boleh saja menggendong keponakan-keponakanmu ini begitu mereka lahir nanti, tapi jangan menggendong mereka berdua sekaligus, ya?"

"Tentu saja, onee-chan. Aku pasti akan menggendong mereka secara bergantian," kali ini Pop yang tertawa, "Kalau aku menggendong mereka berdua bersamaan, nanti malah aku yang repot sendiri. Belum lagi, kalau setelah itu mereka malah tidak merasa nyaman dalam gendonganku dan menangis bersamaan. Itu malah akan jadi merepotkanmu juga kan, onee-chan?"

"Memang itu maksudku," Doremi menyetujui perkataan sang adik, "Pasti kita semua akan bergantian ingin menggendong mereka."

"Bicara soal mereka, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan terakhirmu, onee-chan?" tanya Pop, "Apa nanti… kau akan melahirkan dengan cara normal?"

"Hmm, kalau boleh jujur sih, aku lebih memilih untuk melahirkan mereka dengan cara normal, tapi kata dokter, kita harus melihat kondisinya dulu. Mudah-mudahan sih, aku masih bisa melahirkan dengan cara normal," Doremi mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Lagipula, kalau anak-anakku lahir dengan cara operasi, aku tidak akan bisa melihat proses kelahiran mereka secara langsung."

"Maksudnya, onee-chan ingin melihat langsung proses kelahiran anak-anak onee-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin melihat dan merasakannya sendiri," sang calon ibu mengangguk, "Itu akan menjadi suatu kenikmatan tersendiri bagiku."

"Bukankah itu akan menyakitkan buatmu?" Pop kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan khawatir, "Onee-chan, bagaimana kalau nanti kau merasa kesakitan?"

"Kurasa rasa sakitku tidak akan bertahan lama. Kalau nanti aku sudah melihat tubuh mungil mereka disampingku, rasa sakit itu pasti akan hilang dengan seketika," jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar, "Suara tangisan mereka juga akan mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa sakit itu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di perutnya, membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum, "Kelihatannya, anak-anakku juga setuju dengan perkataanku. Buktinya, mereka langsung 'menendang-nendang'."

"Eh?! Masa sih?" Spontan, Pop langsung mendekatkan telinga kanannya ke perut sang kakak, "Ah, iya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Kedengarannya, mereka aktif sekali didalam sana."

Doremi kembali tertawa kecil, "Mereka selalu begini setiap kali aku mengajak mereka bicara, seolah-olah mereka mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan."

"Kau yakin? Bukankah itu artinya mereka tertarik menjadi pemain sepak bola seperti ayahnya?" tanya Kotake agak protes, "Kalau mereka menendang-nendang begitu kan…"

"Tetsuya, kau tidak mengerti. Yang dimaksud dengan tendangan disini adalah respon mereka terhadap apapun yang bisa mereka rasakan dari dalam sini," Doremi menggeleng sambil memberitahu sang suami, "Bilang saja, kau berharap bahwa anak lelaki kita juga akan tertarik menjadi pemain sepak bola sepertimu."

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengharapkannya. Tidak salah, kan?" Kotake akhirnya mengaku, "Setidaknya, aku bisa melatihnya supaya bisa jadi pemain yang profesional seperti diriku sendiri."

"Dasar narsis," sahut Doremi sambil tertawa, "Memang ya, Tetsuya. Semakin lama kamu jadi semakin narsis."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah kalau aku membangga-banggakan diriku sendiri?" balas Kotake dengan agak menantang, "Lagipula kan, siapa lagi yang bisa menilai kemampuanku dengan jujur, kalau bukan diriku sendiri?"

"Hei, jangan sembarangan membicarakan tentang 'penilaian' denganku, ya? Kau tahu sendiri kalau itu sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaanku sebagai seorang guru."

"Ya, kau kan guru SD, bukan pelatih sepak bola, jadi yang kaunilai hanyalah tugas dan ulangan yang dikerjakan oleh murid-muridmu, bukan kemampuanku."

"Siapa bilang? Sebagai seorang istri yang baik kan, aku juga harus memperhatikanmu, dan mau tidak mau, aku juga membuat penilaian untukmu."

"Tapi kan…"

"Kalian ini kebiasaan, ya…" potong Pop sambil menggeleng, "Selalu saja adu argumen. Padahal sudah mau punya anak."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Poppu? Kau tahu sendiri kalau dari dulu, kakak iparmu yang satu ini sering belagu."

"Apa? Aku? Belagu?" Kotake kembali menyahut perkataan istrinya, "Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Eh, sudah cukup. Onee-chan dan onii-chan kenapa malah jadi bertengkar sih? Sampai seperti itu?" Pop kembali mencoba melerai, "Tadinya kan, kita sedang membicarakan tentang anak-anak kalian disini. Kenapa jadinya malah begini?"

"Baiklah. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin bertengkar disini," Kotake menghela napas, lalu berkata kepada sang istri, "Lagipula, walaupun kau bilang aku ini belagu, toh waktu kita masih sekolah dulu, akhirnya kamu naksir aku juga, kan? Malah sekarang, kau jadi istriku."

"Terserah kamulah, Tetsuya," balas Doremi pasrah, "Aku juga tidak ingin bertengkar disini. Lebih baik sekarang kita bicara tentang hal yang lain saja."

"Bagaimana dengan nama anak-anak kalian? Apa sudah kalian persiapkan?" tanya Pop, "Pasti kalian berdua sudah merencanakannya, kan?"

"Dalam hal itu, kami memutuskan supaya aku bisa menamai anak pertama kami, sementara Doremi akan menamai anak kedua kami," jelas Kotake, "Yah, mudah-mudahan saja, yang lahir duluan adalah yang laki-laki, karena jujur saja, aku belum punya ide untuk menamai anak perempuan."

"Untuk sementara sih, aku sudah menyiapkan dua nama, masing-masing satu untuk tiap jenis kelamin, sementara Tetsuya baru bisa memikirkan satu nama anak laki-laki," tambah Doremi, "Meski begitu, kami masih belum ingin memberitahu siapapun tentang nama yang sudah kami siapkan, jadi… kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau kami baru akan memberitahumu tentang nama-nama itu setelah mereka lahir?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," Pop tersenyum, "Akan sangat menarik jika kalian menjadikan nama-nama tersebut sebagai kejutan, meskipun kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan mengetahui nama yang sudah pasti akan kalian berikan kepada mereka."

"Terima kasih, Poppu. Aku tahu kau akan mengerti."

 **.O.**

 _6 Mei 2018…_

"Halo, Monica-chan. Hari ini ulang tahun mama, ya?"

Bayi mungil bernama Monica itu menjawab pertanyaan seorang sahabat ibunya dengan tertawa riang, kemudian menoleh kearah sang ibu yang sedang menggendongnya, yang juga sedang berulang tahun hari ini, Momoko.

"Hazuki-chan, jangan tanyakan hal itu padanya. Moni-chan kan masih belum mengerti," ujar Momoko sambil tersenyum geli, "Umurnya saja baru mau dua bulan."

Ya. Hampir dua bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya, pada tanggal 18 Maret, Momoko melahirkan putrinya itu, yang kini sedang menatap wajah sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis. Hari ini, Momoko mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan di rumahnya, yang hanya dihadiri oleh para mantan ojamajo lainnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Kalau nanti kedua anakku sudah lahir, kira-kira Moni-chan bisa akrab dengan mereka tidak, ya?" Doremi memperhatikan sang bayi mungil sambil berandai-andai, "Bagaimanapun, mereka kan lahir di tahun yang sama."

"Sayangnya Moni-chan lahir sebelum bulan April, jadi saat dia masuk sekolah nanti, dia tidak mungkin sekelas dengan anak-anakmu, Doremi-chan," Momoko menghela napas, "Padahal aku ingin sekali mereka bisa sekelas seperti kita dulu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama," sahut Doremi, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sedikit menyesal, tapi apa boleh buat? Kurasa memang ini yang terbaik."

"Benar juga, ya? Setidaknya, walaupun mereka tidak bisa sekelas, Moni-chan bisa jadi kakak kelas yang baik untuk anak-anakmu nanti, Doremi-chan," Momoko merenungkan perkataan Doremi, kemudian menambahkan sambil tersenyum, "Mudah-mudahan sih, mereka punya minat yang sama, jadi mereka bisa masuk klub ekstrakurikuler yang sama, seperti saat kita masuk ke klub musik dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan anakku, juga anak Hazuki-chan?" protes Aiko, "Momo-chan, aku dan Hazuki-chan kan juga sedang hamil. Kenapa kau hanya bicara tentang anak-anaknya Doremi-chan?"

"Ya, tapi kan kelahiran anak kalian belum akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, sementara anak kembar Doremi-chan akan segera lahir beberapa hari lagi," timpal Momoko, "Kehamilanmu kan baru masuk trimester kedua, sementara Hazuki-chan masih di trimester pertama."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu, Momo-chan?" tanya Doremi, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Momoko, "Yang penting kami bertiga sama-sama sedang hamil."

"Baiklah. Intinya, aku ingin sekali melihat anak-anak kita bersahabat baik, seperti kita," sang ibu muda kembali tersenyum, "Menarik juga kalau persahabatan kita bisa diwariskan kepada anak-anak kita."

Tiba-tiba Onpu berdehem, "Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara tentang Moni-chan dan kehamilan kalian? Kalau kalian bicara terus begini, kapan pesta ulang tahun Momo-chan akan dimulai?"

"Ah, Onpu-chan, maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hazuki-chan. Kalian boleh saja membicarakan tentang kehamilan kalian, hanya saja, jangan terlalu lama membicarakannya. Lagipula kan, kita disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Momo-chan, bukan untuk membicarakan tentang kehamilan kita."

"Benar juga, ya…" Doremi mengangguk setuju, tapi kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu, Onpu-chan. Tadi kaubilang… kehamilan kita?"

"Ya, tanggal 30 kemarin, aku memeriksakan diriku ke dokter, dan hasilnya positif. Aku juga sedang hamil, dan usia kandunganku baru sekitar sebulan," jelas Onpu sambil tersenyum, "Kemungkinan besar sih, anakku akan lahir akhir tahun ini."

"Wah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Selamat ya, Onpu-chan," seru Momoko, "Dengan begini, artinya kita semua sama-sama menikah dan mempunyai anak di tahun yang sama. Kita semua sama-sama menikah di tahun kemarin, dan sekarang… kita sama-sama dikaruniai anak tahun ini."

"Jadi, apa kita sudah bisa memulai pestanya sekarang, Momo-chan?" tanya Onpu. Momoko mengangguk, kemudian memulai pesta ulang tahunnya tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian, setelah menikmati kue ulang tahun Momo-chan dan minum teh, mereka kembali mengobrol tentang kehamilan mereka masing-masing. Momoko pun membagikan pengalamannya saat melahirkan Monica di Yokohama hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

"Sayangnya, aku melahirkan Moni-chan lewat operasi caesar. Habisnya, posisi Moni-chan agak sungsang, jadi sulit bagiku untuk melahirkannya dengan cara normal," jelas Momoko, "Untungnya, dokter hanya memberiku anestesi lokal, jadi aku masih bisa melihat Moni-chan saat ia baru lahir."

"Eh, jadi kau masih bisa melihat Moni-chan saat ia baru lahir, walaupun kau melahirkannya lewat operasi caesar?" tanya Doremi tidak percaya, "Kupikir kalau melahirkan lewat operasi begitu, sang ibu tidak akan bisa melihat anaknya lahir…"

"Dulu memang begitu, karena saat itu yang digunakan masih anestesi umum, bukan anestesi lokal," jawab Momoko, "Dengan anestesi lokal, aku masih bisa melihat Moni-chan dan mendengar tangisan pertamanya, hanya saja, aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun saat melahirkannya."

"Begitu ya?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Kalau kau tidak mau merasa sakit sedikitpun saat melahirkan anak kembarmu, sebaiknya kau melahirkan mereka lewat operasi caesar saja, Doremi-chan."

"Entahlah… aku hanya ingin punya ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anak-anakku, dan ada yang pernah bilang padaku bahwa melahirkan dengan cara normal bisa memperkuat ikatan batin antara seorang ibu dengan anaknya," Doremi menghela napas, "Lagipula yang kudengar, walaupun saat operasi lukanya tidak akan terasa sakit, begitu efek anestesinya hilang, bekas sayatan operasinya pasti akan terasa sakit sekali, kan?"

"Iya sih. Waktu itu aku juga sempat susah buang air besar selama beberapa hari," aku Momoko, "Sebenarnya sih, semuanya tergantung keadaannya. Kalau memang keadaannya memungkinkan buatmu untuk melahirkan dengan cara normal, dan kau benar-benar ingin melahirkan anak-anakmu dengan cara itu, boleh saja kau melakukannya. Aku kan hanya memberimu sedikit saran."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti, Momo-chan," Doremi tersenyum, "Mungkin saranmu akan kupertimbangkan nanti, kalau memang keadaannya tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk melahirkan mereka dengan cara normal. Setidaknya, sekarang aku tahu kalau operasi caesar tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan sebelumnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Doremi-chan, apa belakangan ini perutmu sudah sering terasa sakit?" tanya Momoko, "Soalnya, beberapa hari sebelum aku melahirkan Moni-chan, aku sering merasakan sakit di perutku, seakan-akan Moni-chan akan lahir hari itu juga."

"Maksudmu kontraksi palsu, ya?" sahut Doremi, "Untungnya sih, aku belum pernah mengalaminya. Belakangan ini, aku hanya merasa cepat pegal saja. Mungkin aku baru akan mengalaminya dalam beberapa hari kedepan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Momoko lega, "Mudah-mudahan sih, kau tidak akan mengalaminya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat aku mengalaminya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, kami semua langsung panik. Semuanya kerepotan mengurusku supaya bisa masuk ke Rumah Sakit hari itu juga, tapi ternyata, dokter kandungan yang menangani proses kelahiran Moni-chan memberitahu kami kalau waktu kelahiran Moni-chan masih beberapa hari lagi," kali ini, Momoko yang menghela napas, "Akhirnya, aku malah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di Rumah Sakit, karena aku sudah berada disana sejak kontraksi palsu itu terjadi."

"Maksudmu, kau langsung menginap disana?"

"Iya," Momoko lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, tapi maaf ya, semuanya. Waktu itu aku lupa bilang pada kalian kalau aku akan melahirkan di Yokohama. Habisnya, kebetulan nenekku memintaku untuk melahirkan disana. Dia ingin sekali melihat cicitnya yang satu ini."

Sang ibu muda berambut pirang itu menggosokkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi kiri bayinya yang masih digendongnya sejak tadi, membuat bayi itu tertawa riang.

"Tenang saja, Momo-chan. Kami semua mengerti, kok," Doremi mencoba meyakinkan Momoko, "Lagipula bulan Maret kemarin, aku sedang sibuk mengurusi kelulusan murid-muridku."

"Aku juga baru bisa pergi bulan madu dengan Masaru-kun bulan Maret kemarin, jadi kalaupun toh kau melahirkan di Misora, aku tidak akan bisa datang menjengukmu," tambah Hazuki.

"Khusus tentangmu, aku memang sudah mengetahuinya, Hazuki-chan," sahut Momo-chan dengan senyuman menggoda, "Setidaknya, dari sana kau bisa membawa pulang oleh-oleh yang terindah sepanjang masa, yaitu kehamilanmu."

"Momo-chan…"

"Kau benar juga ya, Momo-chan. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Hazuki-chan tidak perlu merasa iri kepada kita," komentar Aiko sambil tersenyum, "Tentang kelahiran Moni-chan di Yokohama, kau tidak perlu menyesal begitu. Kami semua maklum kok, kalau memang kau harus melahirkan disana. Lagipula, kau melahirkan saat aku masih sering pusing dan mual-mual gara-gara kehamilanku. Apalagi saat itu, Leon-kun bahkan memintaku supaya beristirahat di rumah saja."

"Jadwal kerjaku juga sedang padat-padatnya bulan Maret kemarin," tambah Onpu, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf pada kami."

"Baiklah. Aku lega kalau kalian memang mengerti keadaanku."

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah depan rumah. Terdengar pula suara seseorang memanggil salah satu dari kelima wanita yang sedang berkumpul di dalam rumah, "Sayang, ayo kita pulang. Sekarang kan, kau perlu cukup istirahat. Aku takut si kembar kenapa-napa."

"Cie cieee, Doremi-chan…" goda Momoko, "Kotake-kun sampai segitunya bela-belain jemput kamu kesini."

"Mou, ayolah Momo-chan. Kau selalu saja menggodaku," protes Doremi. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah pintu depan setelah berpamitan dengan Momoko dan para sahabatnya yang lain.

 **.O.**

 _13 Mei 2018…_

Di rumah keluarga Harukaze, Doremi dan Pop memberikan hadiah yang spesial untuk ibu mereka. Sejak pagi hari, keduanya saling bekerja sama membuat kue hari ibu yang spesial. Selain itu, Doremi juga membeli sebuket anyelir merah untuk sang ibu, sementara tanpa diduga, Kotake juga membelikan sang istri sebuket mawar merah.

"Yah, karena anak-anak kita belum lahir, tahun ini aku ingin mewakili mereka untuk memberikanmu ini," ujar Kotake sambil menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah itu kepada Doremi, "Aku yakin, kau bisa jadi ibu yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Pantas saja kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku saat kita membeli anyelir merah untuk okasan…" sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya."

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk memakan kue hari ibu berukuran besar itu bersama-sama setelah makan siang.

Malam harinya, Doremi dan Pop juga berencana ingin menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial bersama-sama, tapi pada akhirnya hanya Pop yang jadi menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

"Poppu, kenapa kau melarangku membantumu memasak untuk makan malam? Aku kan juga ingin menyiapkannya bersamamu," protes Doremi kepada sang adik yang sedang berada di dapur, "Kalau hanya memasak untuk makan malam saja, aku masih bisa membantumu. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir begitu."

"Tidak bisa, onee-chan. Tanggal kelahiran anak-anakmu sudah semakin dekat, dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan hanya gara-gara kau membantuku di dapur," sahut Pop dengan tegas, "Onee-chan kan sudah membelikan sebuket anyelir merah untuk ibu, jadi sekarang giliranku memasak makan malam untuk 'para ibu' dan pasangannya yang ada disini."

"Kau bisa saja, Poppu," ujar sang ibu sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau yakin bisa menyiapkan semua makanan itu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, okasan. Aku kan dari dulu sudah sering membantu okasan menyiapkan makan malam, jadi aku sudah tahu apa saja yang harus kulakukan," jawab Pop dengan mantap, "Aku jamin okasan dan onee-chan, juga otousan dan onii-chan, pasti akan menyukai masakanku yang spesial ini."

"Padahal kan, aku juga ingin membantu," keluh Kotake. Ia menghela napas, "Poppu, kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan siapa-siapa? Aku kan juga ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk ibu mertuaku dan istriku yang tercinta ini."

"Hmm… baiklah. Onii-chan boleh membantuku," sahut Pop. Ia menahan tawanya saat ia memberi perintah kepada sang kakak ipar, "Onii-chan, tolong potong-potong bawang bombainya, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus bawang bombai sih?"

"Lho, tadi katanya onii-chan mau bantu aku…" goda Pop yang pernah diberi tahu oleh sang ayah tentang Doremi dan Kotake yang saat di kelas enam dulu pernah disuruh memotong bawang bombai saat membuat kare untuk makan siang mereka di perkemahan musim panas, sampai mata mereka perih dan membuat mereka 'menangis', "Masa hanya gara-gara onii-chan tidak mau memotong bawang bombai, onii-chan malah nggak jadi bantuin aku?"

"Yah, gimana ya? Kalau mataku perih kan, bisa-bisa aku jadi nggak ganteng lagi…"

Mendengar perkataan Kotake, Doremi melirik sang suami sambil mengernyitkan dahi, sementara Keisuke dan Haruka tersenyum dan Pop menghela napas, "Onii-chan kan bisa pakai kacamata supaya matanya tidak terasa perih, atau kalau tidak, onii-chan juga bisa menggunakan bungkus plastik gulung, yang biasa dipakai buat melapisi makanan yang mau dimasukkan ke _microwave_ itu lho."

"Ya, kalau di dapur ada bungkus plastik itu sih, aku juga mau," Kotake akhirnya berjalan ke dapur, "Kupikir tidak ada…"

Pop lalu menyuruh kedua orangtuanya dan sang kakak untuk menunggu di meja makan yang tadi sudah dilapnya sampai bersih. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan baru sementara menunggu Pop dan Kotake yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, makan malam mereka pun telah siap disajikan. Mereka berlima pun menyantapnya dengan lahap sambil sesekali mengobrol, mengomentari masakan yang sedang mereka santap.

Baru saja Doremi ingin membantu sang adik yang bersikeras ingin mencuci sendiri semua piring, mangkuk nasi dan gelas yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan dan minum, saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang hebat di perutnya.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit!"


	14. Chapter 14: Our Children

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 **Author's Note:** Di Jepang, hanya ibu dan bayinya yang diperbolehkan tinggal di Rumah Sakit sebelum dan setelah persalinan. Konsep tentang kamar tunggu hanyalah headcanon dari saya.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 – Welcome to the World, Our Children**

* * *

"Apa? Kontraksi palsu?"

"Benar, pak. Kelihatannya anak anda belum akan lahir hari ini," jelas sang dokter kandungan yang memeriksa Doremi begitu ia dan keluarganya tiba di Rumah Sakit, menjawab pertanyaan Kotake, "Meski begitu, kelihatannya ada kemungkinan anak anda akan lahir sekitar satu atau dua hari lagi, jadi sebaiknya istri anda sudah menginap disini mulai hari ini."

Segera setelah Doremi mengeluhkan rasa sakit di perutnya, Kotake membawanya ke Rumah Sakit bersama Pop dan kedua orangtua mereka dengan menggunakan mobil, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa yang dirasakan Doremi hanyalah kontraksi palsu. Walaupun begitu, dokter menyarankan supaya Doremi mulai menginap di Rumah Sakit malam ini juga, karena dari hasil pemeriksaan terakhir, sang dokter memperkirakan bahwa waktu persalinan sudah sangat dekat.

"Untungnya kita sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu, kalau memang kau sudah harus menginap disini sekarang juga," Kotake menghela napas saat ia mengantarkan sang istri ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Ia memandangi sebuah tas besar yang dibawanya sebelum kembali menoleh kearah Doremi dan menambahkan, "Setidaknya, aku senang mengetahui bahwa anak-anak kita akan lahir tidak lama lagi."

"Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan kalau memang aku sudah harus masuk Rumah Sakit hari ini juga. Justru aku ingin sekali melahirkan mereka secepatnya. Melihat mereka, memeluk mereka dalam dekapanku, juga menyusui mereka," sahut sang calon ibu yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu. Iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang adik yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Doremi sampai ke kamarnya, "Tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus duduk di kursi roda begini, sih? Aku kan masih bisa jalan ke kamar sendiri."

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya mulai hari ini, onee-chan tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat onee-chan capek," sahut Pop dengan tegas, "Ini untuk kebaikan kalian semua."

"Poppu hanya ingin membantumu, Doremi," tambah sang ibu, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau kami tidak bisa ikut menginap denganmu disini, jadi Poppu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia masih bisa membantumu sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Okasan benar, onee-chan. Kalau kau menginap disini kan, artinya aku sudah tidak bisa banyak membantumu. Begitu kami meninggalkanmu disini, para perawat disini yang akan menjagamu, sementara aku…"

"Kalian kan masih bisa membantuku saat kalian datang berkunjung kesini," potong Doremi, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Poppu."

"Tetap saja, onee-chan. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu disini."

"Aku saja yang mulai hari ini terpaksa harus tidur sendiri tidak merasa khawatir," sahut Kotake, "Kupikir kalian sudah terbiasa tinggal di tempat terpisah. Setelah kami lulus SMA kan, Doremi sudah mulai tinggal di apartemen. Begitu kami menikah juga, kalian tidak tinggal serumah, kan?"

"Onii-chan bisa bilang begitu karena onii-chan masih bisa menginap di Rumah Sakit, walaupun onii-chan tidak bisa menempati kamar yang sama dengan onee-chan," keluh Pop, "Karena mulai tahun ini, pihak Rumah Sakit telah menyiapkan beberapa kamar khusus untuk para calon ayah di lantai dasar."

"Poppu, kaupikir aku akan bersenang-senang saja di kamar tunggu yang dibawah sana itu?" Kotake menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Aku berada disana untuk bersiaga, menunggu dan mengawasi kalau-kalau proses persalinan akan segera dilaksanakan. Bukan berarti aku bisa menengok ke kamar Doremi sesering yang aku mau."

"Terserah kaulah, onii-chan," kali ini, giliran Pop yang menghela napas, "Siapa tahu saja, tiba-tiba kau diam-diam ingin menengok onee-chan di luar waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh rumah sakit."

"Hei, aku selalu menaati peraturan, kok," protes Kotake, "Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku begitu dong. Lagipula, dengan adanya aku disini, aku bisa memberitahu kalian kalau-kalau nanti si kembar lahir."

"Baiklah. Mungkin untuk sementara, aku bisa mempercayaimu," Pop akhirnya mengangguk, "tapi kelihatannya, aku masih kurang yakin kalau nanti si kembar sudah lahir, onii-chan masih hanya akan menengok onee-chan dan si kembar di waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh Rumah Sakit."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kupikir pihak Rumah Sakit tidak akan melarangku, kalau memang aku melakukannya nanti," kilah Kotake, "Justru dengan begitu, aku juga bisa membantu mengurusi si kembar disini, kan?"

"Terserah onii-chan sajalah."

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menyusuri koridor, mereka pun sampai di kamar tempat Doremi akan menginap di Rumah Sakit mulai malam ini. Mereka lalu menghubungi seorang perawat yang sedang bertugas disana dan mengobrol sedikit sebelum akhirnya berpisah.

 **.O.**

 _14 Mei 2018, saat jam makan siang…_

Karena Hana-chan bekerja di Rumah Sakit tempat Doremi menginap, sang dokter muda memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menikmati makan siangnya bersama dengan Doremi di kamarnya yang berukuran agak luas itu. Sambil menikmati makan siang, mereka mengobrol.

Pada awalnya, mereka mengomentari menu makan siang yang mereka santap hari ini, yang terlihat lebih seperti menu makanan di restoran daripada menu makanan untuk pasien Rumah Sakit pada umumnya. Doremi merasa heran, sementara Hana-chan menganggapnya wajar.

"Lagipula kan, kau perlu makan makanan yang bernutrisi tinggi, supaya kau punya cukup energi untuk melahirkan anak-anakmu, Doremi," komentar Hana-chan, "Kebutuhan nutrisimu berbeda dengan kebutuhan nutrisi pasien yang sedang mengidap penyakit. Lagipula dengan begini, aku juga bisa memesan menu makanan yang sama denganmu."

Hana-chan lalu menaruh setangkai anyelir merah kedalam sebuah vas bunga yang ditaruh diatas meja disebelah tempat tidur. Ia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan bunga itu kemarin, di hari ibu, karena ia sibuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hana-chan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau kan sedang sibuk sekali kemarin, dan aku memakluminya," Doremi tersenyum, "Setidaknya, sekarang kita bisa bertemu disini, dan itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup membuatku senang."

Mereka pun membicarakan tentang pekerjaan Hana-chan sebagai seorang dokter, sampai pada akhirnya Doremi memperlihatkan rasa bangganya terhadap Hana-chan.

"Kau tidak perlu bangga seperti itu, Doremi. Aku kan hanya mengerjakan tugasku saja sebagai seorang dokter. Tidak ada yang istimewa," ujar Hana-chan merendah.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri, kalau aku selalu mengamati perkembanganmu sejak kau lahir, dan tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu, aku merasa bangga padamu, Hana-chan," sahut Doremi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa."

Tidak ingin melihat 'sang ibu' menangis, Hana-chan akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya tentang putri Momoko, Monica. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa karena kesibukannya juga, ia tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Momoko seminggu yang lalu, padahal Momoko juga mengundangnya ke pesta itu. Mereka lalu bicara tentang Monica yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dan tertawa di pesta ulang tahun ibunya.

"Sekarang aku jadi penasaran, kalau nanti 'si kembar Tsu-' sudah lahir, apa mereka bisa akrab dengan Moni-chan, ya?"

"Mudah-mudahan sih begitu," sahut Doremi yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Eh? Hana-chan, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku dan Tetsuya berencana memberi nama anak kami dengan awalan 'Tsu-'?"

"Hehe, rahasia dong," goda Hana-chan, "tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku senang karena kau tidak bertanya tentang darimana aku mengetahuinya, Doremi."

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah," Doremi menghela napas, "Aku ini kan ibumu, Hana-chan."

"Jadi, kenapa harus berawalan 'Tsu-'?" tanya Hana-chan, "Apa kalian punya maksud tertentu?"

"Hmm… tidak juga sih. Hanya saja, Tetsuya bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin si kembar juga punya inisial yang sama dengannya, dan entah kenapa, kami hanya memikirkan nama berawalan 'Tsu-' saja," Doremi tertawa kecil, "Apalagi, ada banyak nama bagus yang berawalan 'Tsu-', jadi…"

"Aku mengerti," Hana-chan akhirnya tersenyum, "dan aku tahu bahwa kalian pasti akan memberi nama yang bagus untuk anak-anak kalian, sama saja seperti saat kau menamaiku."

"Hana-chan…"

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka, Hana-chan lalu bergegas kembali ke ruangannya, memeriksa beberapa pasien yang sudah menunggunya.

 **.O.**

 _15 Mei 2018, sekitar jam 5:55 pagi…_

Kotake keluar dari kamar tunggu tempatnya menginap sejak dua hari yang lalu dengan tergesa-gesa, sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menggunakannya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Iapun berlari menuju ke depan pintu lift di Rumah Sakit tempatnya berada dan menekan tombol naik, menutup teleponnya dan dengan cepat memasuki lift begitu pintunya terbuka.

 _'Anak-anakku akan segera lahir hari ini,'_ pikirnya cemas, _'Aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruang bersalin dan menemani Doremi disana.'_

Setelah ia sampai di lantai yang ditujunya, Kotake bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedepan sebuah pintu bertulisan 'ruang bersalin' dan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi membuka pintu itu dan memasuki ruangan.

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Harukaze, Pop dan kedua orangtuanya juga sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa onee-chan sudah akan melahirkan pagi ini," ujar Pop dengan panik, "Okasan, otousan, yang cepat sikat giginya. Kita harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga."

"Poppu, kita tidak perlu buru-buru ke Rumah Sakit," sahut sang ibu, mencoba menenangkan putri bungsunya itu, "Di Rumah Sakit kan sudah ada Kotake yang menemani Doremi. Kau tenang saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku ingin sekali melihat keponakan-keponakanku secepatnya."

"Kami mengerti apa yang kaurasakan, Poppu, tapi kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Pelan-pelan saja," sang ayah menepuk bahu kiri Pop, "Toh sekalipun kita tidak buru-buru pergi ke Rumah Sakit, kita tetap akan bisa melihat mereka nanti."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau onee-chan membutuhkanku disana?" tanya Pop kurang yakin, "Aku takut onee-chan mencariku di Rumah Sakit."

"Doremi pasti akan mengerti, Poppu. Kotake pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik," ujar Haruka setelah ia selesai berkumur, "Kita memang akan pergi kesana sekarang, tapi tidak perlu sampai buru-buru begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau okasan dan otousan yakin bahwa onee-chan akan baik-baik saja dan kita tidak perlu buru-buru datang ke Rumah Sakit, kurasa aku hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada onii-chan," Pop akhirnya menghela napas, "Semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kami kembali ke kamar dulu ya, Poppu," Keisuke sang kepala keluarga di rumah itupun berkata kepada Pop, "Santai saja sikat giginya. Nanti kalau kau menyikatnya terlalu kencang, bisa-bisa gusimu berdarah."

"Setelah ganti baju nanti kita sarapan dulu, ya?" tambah Haruka, "Setelah itu baru ke Rumah Sakit untuk menengok keadaan Doremi dan anak-anaknya."

"Oh, oke."

 **.O.**

 _30 menit kemudian, di sebuah kamar di Rumah Sakit…_

"Telah lahir anak kembar kami yang bernama Kotake Tsuchiya dan Kotake Tsubomi…" gumam Kotake sambil mengetikkan sebuah pesan di akun sosial media miliknya lewat _smartphone_ , "Tsuchiya lahir pada pukul 6 pagi, sementara Tsubomi lahir 6 menit setelahnya…"

Sang pemain sepak bola profesional itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang istri yang berada dihadapannya, sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Disebelahnya ada dua buah tempat tidur bayi yang ditempati oleh anak-anak mereka yang baru saja lahir beberapa menit yang lalu. Keduanya sedang tertidur pulas setelah sebelumnya dibersihkan oleh perawat yang membantu kelahiran mereka dan disusui oleh sang ibu untuk pertama kalinya secara bergiliran.

Doremi menatap kearah dua bayi itu dan tersenyum. Dugaannya benar, kehadiran kedua bayi itu memang dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat melahirkan mereka.

Setelah menaruh gawai miliknya diatas meja, Kotake menghampiri istrinya lalu duduk disampingnya sambil berkata, "Mereka tidur pulas sekali ya?"

"Ya…" sahut Doremi yang tak henti-hentinya memandangi kedua bayi itu, "Semua bayi yang baru lahir memang lebih sering tidur."

Ia memperhatikan penampilan kedua bayi itu baik-baik, dan tiba-tiba tertawa kecil saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Doremi?" tanya Kotake, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku hanya baru menyadari sesuatu," jawab Doremi. Iapun mulai menjelaskan, "Kau ingat kan, tentang kesepakatan kita mengenai nama mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Makanya kan, aku yang memberi nama Tsuchiya, sementara kau yang menamai Tsubomi, sesuai dengan urutan lahir mereka," Kotake mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Kau yang menamai Tsuchiya, tapi penampilannya malah mirip denganku. Sebaliknya, aku yang menamai Tsubomi, tapi penampilannya malah mirip denganmu, Tetsuya."

"Benar juga, ya?" Kotake ikut menoleh kearah kedua anak mereka, "Tsuchiya berambut merah, sementara Tsubomi berambut biru."

"Bukan itu saja," Doremi menggeleng sebelum menambahkan, "Warna mata Tsuchiya juga sama denganku, sedangkan warna mata Tsubomi sama denganmu."

"Baiklah. Kau benar-benar memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi."

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Mereka kan anak-anakku," sang ibu muda tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku tidak memperhatikan anak kandungku sendiri?"

"Kau memang ibu yang baik. Itulah hal yang membuatku bangga padamu," puji Kotake, "Kau memang berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

"Tetsuya…"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar itu. Dari balik pintu, seseorang bertanya, "Permisi, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Boleh saja, Hana-chan," sahut Doremi yang mengenali suara itu, "Masuk saja."

Hana-chan lalu membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar itu. Ia bertanya, "Aku baru saja sampai di Rumah Sakit saat dokter kandunganmu memberitahuku bahwa kau baru saja melahirkan. Apa itu benar, Doremi?"

"Ya… kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Si kembar sudah lahir," jawab Doremi, "Walaupun penampilan mereka tidak mirip satu sama lain seperti Youko-chan dan Junji-kun."

"Aku mengerti," Hana-chan tertawa kecil. Iapun mendekati dua tempat tidur bayi yang berada disana, memandangi kedua bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan bergumam, "Mereka… adik-adikku…"

"Ada apa, Makihatayama? Apa kau ingin menggendong mereka?" tanya Kotake, "Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu, tapi sebaiknya, kita jangan mengganggu mereka dulu. Mereka sedang tidur."

"Tidak kok, Kotake-kun. Aku hanya ingin menengok mereka," sanggah Hana-chan, "Jadi, siapa nama mereka?"

"Si ganteng berambut merah ini namanya Tsuchiya, sementara si cantik berambut biru disebelahnya namanya Tsubomi," jelas Doremi, "Saat mereka baru lahir, tangisan mereka kencang sekali, tapi begitu aku menyusui mereka berdua, mereka malah tertidur."

"Mereka imut sekali," Hana-chan kembali memperhatikan kedua bayi itu dan mencoba mengajak mereka bicara, walaupun keduanya masih tertidur pulas, "Halo, Tsuchiya-kun, Tsubomi-chan."

"Halo, kak Hana," sahut Kotake yang sedang duduk di dekat kedua bayinya, "Kami senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?" Hana-chan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Kotake-kun, aku kan seumuran denganmu dan Doremi. Harusnya kan anak-anakmu memanggilku 'tante'."

"Aku sudah memberitahu Tetsuya tentang semuanya, Hana-chan. Dia sudah tahu rahasia kita," aku Doremi, "Kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura dihadapannya."

"Apa? Tapi kan…"

"Tenang saja. Ini juga akan menjadi rahasiaku, jadi aku tidak akan membongkarnya kepada siapapun," Kotake berusaha menenangkan Hana-chan, "Karena secara tidak langsung, kau juga anakku."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik," akhirnya Hana-chan menghela napas lega, "Jadi, karena kau sudah tahu semuanya, apa aku harus memanggilmu 'papa', Kotake-kun?"

"Hanya jika keadaannya memungkinkan, kalau kau tahu apa maksudku," Kotake tersenyum, "Akan aneh jadinya kalau orang lain mendengarmu memanggilku begitu."

"Benar juga, ya?" Hana-chan tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, Kotake-kun. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'papa' dihadapan orang banyak."

"Onee-chan!" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan kencang dari balik pintu, yang kemudian dibuka dengan agak kasar oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Pop, "Mana Tsuchiya-kun dan Tsubomi-chan?!"

Refleks, kedua bayi dalam kamar itu terbangun mendengar seruan tante mereka yang kencang itu, membuat mereka terkejut dan menangis.

"Ah, Poppu, jangan memanggilku keras-keras begitu. Ini kan di Rumah Sakit. Anak-anakku juga sedang tidur," tegur Doremi dengan halus, "Tetsuya, biar aku yang memeluk Tsubomi. Kau gendong Tsuchiya ya?"

"Baik," Kotake menuruti perkataan istrinya. Ia menyerahkan Tsubomi kepada Doremi lalu menggendong Tsuchiya dan mencoba menenangkan putranya itu dalam dekapannya, sementara Doremi dengan tenang menyanyikan lagu 'Lupinus no Komoriuta' untuk Tsubomi.

"Ups, maaf ya, onee-chan," Pop memelankan suaranya, "Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin melihat si kembar."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun saat mereka mendengar Doremi bernyanyi, sampai akhirnya Pop menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, kenapa onee-chan hanya bernyanyi untuk Tsubomi-chan? Malah onii-chan yang menggendong Tsuchiya-kun."

"Kau tidak memperhatikan lirik lagu itu baik-baik, ya?"* bisik Kotake, "Tsuchiya kan anak laki-laki."

"Ah, benar juga ya. Pantas saja," Pop mengangguk setuju, "Lagu itu memang tidak cocok dinyanyikan untuk Tsuchiya-kun, kecuali kalau lagunya dimainkan dengan menggunakan alat musik."

"Kurasa aku tidak sependapat denganmu, Poppu," Kotake menghela napas, "Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah lirik lagu itu."

Tak lama kemudian, kedua bayi itupun kembali tidur. Dengan hati-hati, Kotake mengembalikan kedua bayi itu ke tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

"Poppu, kau baru sampai disini tapi sudah tahu nama mereka berdua," ujar Hana-chan dengan heran, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Onii-chan yang memberitahuku lewat _chat_ , makanya aku langsung bisa memanggil nama mereka," jelas Pop sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana denganmu, Hana-chan? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau langsung menengok kesini? Kau kan juga harus kerja."

"Kebetulan jadwal praktekku baru akan dimulai jam 9 nanti, jadi aku masih punya banyak waktu disini," Hana-chan membalas senyuman Pop, "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Poppu."

Tak lama kemudian, kedua orangtua Doremi dan Pop juga memasuki kamar itu, melihat cucu-cucu mereka yang kembali tertidur pulas.

* * *

*Dalam lirik 'Lupinus no Komoriuta' ada kata-kata 'Suteki na Lady ni naru…' yang kurang lebih artinya 'Jadilah wanita yang anggun…'. Kata-kata tersebut dirasa kurang cocok untuk Tsuchiya.


	15. Chapter 15: The New Child

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Our Future**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 – The New Child**

* * *

 _14 November 2020_

"Tanpopo, kenapa hari ini papa bawa mama ke dokter lagi? Mama sakit apa sih, sampai harus ke dokter tiap bulan?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berumur dua setengah tahun kepada tantenya. Rambut birunya yang panjang diikat tinggi-tinggi, "Kayaknya dari bulan kemarin, papa jagain mama terus."

"Mama kamu nggak sakit kok, Tsubomi-chan, jadi kamu tenang aja. Mama kamu cuma mau periksa kesehatan aja kok," jawab sang tante yang kemudian menambahkan dengan sedikit protes, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu manggil tante 'Tanpopo'? Memangnya penampilan tante terlihat seperti bunga Dandelion?" (Tanpopo: Dandelion dalam bahasa Jepang)

"Ya… nggak juga sih. Biar lebih gampang aja manggilnya," Tsubomi tersenyum, "Sama aja kayak Zucchini."

"Namaku Tsuchiya tahu, dan aku lebih tua dari kamu!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan cepat menimpali dengan kesal, "Panggil aku Tsuchi-nii."

"Nggak ah. Enakan manggil Zucchini," balas gadis itu, "Lagian kamu cuma lebih tua enam menit dari aku."

"Apa?!"

"Eh, sudah sudah. Kenapa kalian malah jadi bertengkar sih," Pop mencoba melerai kedua keponakannya itu, "Sebenarnya, boleh-boleh aja sih, Tsubomi-chan manggil tante begitu. Tante nggak keberatan kok, cuma…"

"Cuma apa, Tanpopo?"

"Tante cuma heran aja. Kok kamu bisa-bisanya kasih panggilan yang nggak biasa ke Tante dan Tsuchiya-kun?" tanya Pop ingin tahu, "Dapat ide dari mana?"

"Nggak tahu," Tsubomi menggeleng, "Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran aja buat manggil Tanpopo sama Zucchini."

"Namaku bukan Zucchini!" protes Tsuchiya lagi.

"Duh, kalian ini…" Pop menghela napas, "Ternyata kelakuan kalian juga mirip sama kelakuan mama dan papa kalian dulu."

"Masa sih, Tante Poppu?" tanya Tsuchiya tidak percaya, "Kupikir cuma warna rambut dan raut mukaku yang mirip mama…"

"Maksud Tanpopo, papa juga pernah kasih panggilan yang nggak biasa ke mama ya? Kayak aku gini?" simpul Tsubomi, "Terus mama nggak suka sama nama panggilan yang papa kasih?"

"Ya, begitulah…" Pop mengangguk, "Mereka juga sering bertengkar seperti kalian."

"Oh…"

Tsuchiya dan Tsubomi sedang berada di ruang keluarga, di rumah keluarga Harukaze, sedang menunggu kedua orangtua mereka yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Tsuchiya lalu teringat kalau akhir-akhir ini, sang ibu sering terlihat kelelahan setiap kali putranya itu melihatnya pulang dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar, jadi ia bertanya kepada Pop, "Tante yakin kalau mama baik-baik aja? Kalau ternyata mama sakit keras, gimana?"

"Mama kamu baik-baik aja, Tsuchiya-kun," Pop tersenyum, "Memangnya mama dan papa belum kasih tahu sesuatu ke kalian?"

"Kasih tahu… apa?" Tsubomi balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Mama nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa. Papa juga nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa."

"Jadi begitu…" Pop berpikir sebentar, kemudian bertanya kepada si kembar, "Menurut kalian, ada sesuatu yang berbeda nggak, tentang mama kalian akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hmm, mama ya…" Tsuchiya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Kayaknya setelah papa ikut Olimpiade, mama dan papa jadi sering berduaan deh."

"Iya. Mama dan papa jadi sering jalan-jalan berdua aja, nggak ngajak aku dan Zucchini. Makanya kita jadi sering kesini buat ketemu nenek, kakek sama Tanpopo," tambah Tsubomi, "Mama curang banget sih. Padahal kan yang kangen sama papa bukan mama aja."

Tsuchiya membuka mulutnya, bersiap mengutarakan protesnya kepada adik kembarnya, tapi kemudian Pop menyelanya dengan berkata, "Kalau menurut apa yang mama kalian kasih tahu ke tante, justru papa kalian yang sering ajak mama pergi."

"Masa sih?" tanya Tsubomi tidak percaya, "Papa ngajak mama jalan-jalan berdua aja? Memangnya papa nggak kangen sama aku?"

"Papa juga kangen kok, sama kamu," jawab Kotake yang baru tiba disana bersama Doremi. Rupanya mereka mendengar perkataan Tsubomi saat keduanya membuka pintu depan rumah itu dan masuk kesana.

"Papa…" Tsubomi menghampiri sang ayah, "Kalau papa kangen sama aku, kenapa papa malah lebih sering ajak mama pergi berduaan aja? Aku kan juga mau jalan-jalan sama papa."

"Jadi kamu juga mau diajak jalan-jalan?" tanya Kotake yang kemudian menggendong putri kecilnya itu dalam dekapannya, "Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita sekeluarga akan pergi jalan-jalan tiap akhir pekan. Kamu setuju kan?"

Tsubomi mengangguk, lalu memeluk sang ayah dengan erat sambil tersenyum, "Papa memang yang terbaik."

Mereka lalu meneruskan pembicaraan itu di ruang keluarga.

"Anou, mama…" dengan nada khawatir, Tsuchiya bertanya kepada sang ibu yang duduk disebelahnya, "Mama baik-baik aja kan? Mama nggak sakit keras kan? Habisnya, akhir-akhir ini mama kelihatan capek banget, jadi aku takut…"

"Kamu tenang aja, Tsuchiya. Mama baik-baik aja kok," Doremi mencoba meyakinkan anaknya itu, "Sebulan yang lalu, kesehatan mama memang agak terganggu, tapi sekarang mama sehat-sehat aja kok."

"Terus, kenapa hari ini… mama sama papa malah harus ke dokter? Pasti ada yang nggak beres kan?"

"Semuanya baik-baik aja," sang ibu lalu teringat sesuatu sebelum menambahkan, "Mungkin seharusnya mama udah kasih tahu hal ini ke kamu dan Tsubomi dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi sayangnya, karena kondisi mama masih kurang fit, mama jadi nggak sempat kasih tahu kalian deh."

"Kasih tahu apa sih?" tanya Tsubomi ingin tahu, "Apa ini hal yang diungkit sama Tanpopo tadi?"

"Tanpopo?"

"Itu nama panggilan dari Tsubomi-chan untukku," sahut Pop saat ia menyadari bahwa sang kakak dan suaminya belum mengetahui tentang nama panggilan tersebut, "Ya, aku memang bertanya kepada Tsuchiya-kun dan Tsubomi-chan kalau-kalau kalian sudah memberitahu mereka tentang hal itu."

"Begitu…" Doremi kembali menoleh kearah Tsuchiya, "Jadi begini, tadi mama ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa kehamilan mama."

"Hamil?" tanya Tsuchiya dan Tsubomi secara bersamaan. Keduanya memiringkan kepala mereka dan menatap ibu mereka dengan bingung, "Maksud mama apa sih?"

"Sekarang, di dalam perut mama, ada calon adik kalian," jelas Kotake, "dan dia akan menemui kita tahun depan."

"Eh? Jadi sebentar lagi, aku akan punya adik?" simpul Tsubomi dengan mata yang berbinar, "Aku akan jadi kakak?"

"Iya Tsubomi."

"Mudah-mudahan aja dia nggak manggil aku Zucchini…" Tsuchiya menghela napas, "Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia laki-laki. Aku jadi bisa main bola bareng dia."

"Memangnya kenapa, Zucchini? Kalau ternyata nanti adik kita perempuan dan akhirnya manggil kamu Zucchini juga, gimana?" balas Tsubomi, "Lagipula kan, anak perempuan juga bisa main bola."

"Kalau dia juga tertarik main bola seperti kamu sih, nggak jadi masalah buatku, Tsubomi," Tsuchiya menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "tapi kalau ternyata dia nggak tertarik main sepak bola…"

"Kan kamu masih bisa ajak aku main bola bareng, Zucchini."

"Maksudku bukan begitu, Tsubomi," Tsuchiya menggeleng, "Kita kan biasanya main satu lawan satu, tapi kalau nanti adik kita laki-laki, dia bisa jadi partnerku."

"Oh, jadi maksudnya, biar nanti adik kita bisa bantuin Zucchini supaya bisa menang dari aku?" simpul Tsubomi sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau biarpun aku ini perempuan, aku cukup jago main bolanya. Buktinya, Zucchini sering kalah dari aku."

"Terserah kamulah," sahut Tsuchiya jengkel, "Yang penting sih dia nggak manggil aku Zucchini, titik."

"Oi oi, kenapa kalian malah ribut begitu sih?" tanya Kotake kepada kedua anaknya, "Memangnya, kalian tidak mau menyapa adik kalian yang ada di perut mama?"

"Eh? Memangnya kita sudah bisa menyapanya?" Tsubomi balik bertanya, "Papa, adikku sudah bisa dengar suaraku dari perut mama?"

"Iya," Kotake mengangguk, "Adik kalian juga bisa dengar waktu kalian bertengkar, jadi kalau kalian mau bertengkar, kalian harus menjauh dari mama dulu."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata dokter yang periksa mama di Rumah Sakit, kalau ada yang bertengkar dekat adik kalian, nanti adik kalian bisa sedih," jelas Kotake, "Kalau adik kalian sedih, bisa-bisa dia ngambek, nggak mau keluar dari perut mama."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," Tsubomi akhirnya mengelus-elus perut sang ibu, "Jangan ngambek ya, dik. Tsubomi-nee sama Zucchini cuma lagi ngobrol tentang sepakbola kok."

"Maaf ya, kalau tadi suara kakak terlalu kencang," tambah Tsuchiya yang juga ikut mengelus perut ibunya, tidak mau kalah dengan adik kembarnya, "Kakak cuma ingin supaya kamu jadi adik yang sopan, baik dan nggak asal-asalan manggil kakaknya sendiri, ya?"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua anak kembarnya itu, "Ada-ada saja, kalian ini…"

"Oh iya!" seru Tsubomi yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong soal adik, aku jadi mau tanya sesuatu."

"Mau tanya apa?" sahut Doremi.

"Kok tiba-tiba adik udah di dalam perut mama aja?" tanya gadis kecil berambut biru itu dengan polos, "Gimana bisa?"

"Hmm, gimana jelasinnya, ya…" sang ibu muda berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Tsubomi, Tsuchiya, sejak setahun yang lalu, kalian sering ngeluh mau punya adik kan?"

"Ngg, sebenarnya sih, aku cuma ngerasa bosan aja. Habisnya, cuma Zucchini aja yang bisa aku ajak main di rumah," ralat Tsubomi, "Makanya kupikir, akan lebih bagus kalau aku punya adik, jadi kita bisa main bertiga. Atau paling nggak, aku punya pilihan lain kalau aku lagi bosan main sama Zucchini."

"Hei!" Tsuchiya mulai protes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Iapun menambahkan dengan pelan, "Kalau aku boleh jujur, kadang-kadang aku juga bosan main sama Tsubomi terus. Kupikir, nggak ada salahnya kalau aku punya satu adik lagi."

"Awal tahun ini, waktu kita pergi ke kuil, kalian sampai berdoa supaya punya adik kan?" kali ini, Kotake yang bertanya kepada kedua anaknya.

"Iya," jawab mereka sambil menganggukan kepala dengan kompak.

"Sekarang, _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doa kalian," sang ibu memulai penjelasannya, "Hanya saja, karena adik kalian masih terlalu kecil dan rentan sakit, jadi untuk sementara, adik kalian berada di perut mama dulu."

"Jadi begitu…" Tsuchiya berpikir sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Kapan adik masuk ke perut mama?"

"Malam hari, waktu semua orang lagi tidur," balas Kotake, "Awalnya, dia cuma sekecil tetesan darah, tapi lama kelamaan, dia tumbuh besar. Begitu adik kalian sudah cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup, baru dia bisa lahir."

"Apa dulu aku dan Zucchini juga begitu?" tanya Tsubomi.

"Iya," Doremi tersenyum, "Sekarang kalian mengerti, kan?"

"Untuk kali ini, papa dan mama baru bisa menjelaskannya sesingkat ini," tambah Kotake, "Suatu saat nanti, waktu kalian sudah masuk sekolah, kalian akan diajarkan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini, tapi untuk sekarang, kalian cukup tahu hal yang paling dasarnya saja, ya?"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita makan siang diluar?" tawar Kotake kepada kedua anaknya, "Bareng kakek, nenek sama Tante Poppu."

"Setuju!" seru Tsubomi, "Aku mau panggil kakek di ruang kerjanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku aja yang panggil nenek di kamarnya," tambah Tsuchiya yang mulai berjalan kearah tangga, "Mama dan papa tunggu disini, ya?"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun bergegas pergi ke sebuah restoran yang agak jauh dari sana untuk menikmati makan siang.


End file.
